Sun Fall
by Noel14
Summary: It's never fun when your wizard friend thinks it would be cool to summon beings from another world into your backyard. It's even less fun when those people from another world end up holding you hostange in your own house. But that's just Koori's luck.
1. Orange Flash

**OK, I just woke up , wanting to write one of those 'Naruto Characters come to life' stroies one day and came up with this.**

A Noel14 Productions Presents:

San Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only my OC's.

Chapter 1

Wind blew past the open area, sweeping into the large house left with its door open in the middle of the night. A man dressed in a black quietly made his way into the mansion in hopes of finding something of value. He looked into the living room before slipping away upstairs. He peered into the first room and closed the room, saying "It's not here." Things went on like this for a while. He looked into the rooms and moved on when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Man, this girl has lousy security." He muttered as he kept walking on. "You would think that with a house this large, she would at least have a burglar alarm."

He looked into the last door at the end of the hallway, "Bingo." He slid into the room filled with valuables such as jewelry and precious gems. He took out the brown sack he was carrying around with him and began to stuff anything he could find into it. He was putting in a diamond necklace when something shiny and metallic caught his eye: a safe, probably filled with cash. He chuckled under his breath, making his way over to the safe and muttered "idiot."

Before he could so much as touch the safe, there was a bright light flickered on, bringing the house to life, along with a set of voices. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" He looked down to his feet to find that he'd stepped on a wire. Cursing his carelessness, he looked around the room for a window or some sort of exit. He didn't find any. He began to run out into the hallway, but the door was blocked by a figure.

The person looming over his only exit was a girl with long blue hair and equally blue eyes. She glared at him, but didn't look like much of a threat considering the fact that she was wearing a pair of silky PJ's with monkeys and snowflakes on them. "Nice pajamas, Koori," her burglar said in a sarcastic voice.

"Get out of my house, _now_," she commanded. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Dorobou. If you're lucky, I might just sick the cops on you."

"You can't do a thing against me," he said with a cocky look on his face. "I can take you out in less than a minute!"

Koori narrowed her eyes at this statement. "It's your funeral."

* * *

"Koori, open up!" There was a bunch of knocking on the front door of the house, causing a certain blue haired girl, who was up all night, to come rushing down the stairs for her three friends.

Koori opened the door a crack, still dressed in her PJ's, and glared at them. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep." She complained.

"We heard you were robbed last night!" Keika said excitedly. "What happened? Who robbed you?"

"Do you remember that guy I dumped last week, Dorobou?" They nodded. "I guess he decided to get his revenge by robbing me. So I started whacking him where the sun doesn't shine with the sack he was carrying and called the cops."

All three of them burst out laughing, imagining the scene in their heads. "That defiantly sounds like something you would do," Okibi said, still giggling.

"Serves that jerk right," Kousa nodded. "I can completely understand why you dumped him. The guy was kind of obsessive and a total creep."

"Agreed," Koori opened the door all the way to let them in. "Well, I'm awake now, so you guys can come in."

The three girls came into the house, instantly heading for the living room and crashing on the couch. Keika placed the staff she usually carried on the floor. "So, Koori, there's this new spell I learned that I want to try out, and your back yard would be the perfect place."

Koori rolled her eyes at the purple haired girl's idea. She was a current wizard-in-training, and usually liked to test out her spells at her house. "What is it this time?"

"It's a highly advanced spell that requires total concentration and teamwork. If all goes well, it will open a portal to another world."

"I'm not sure about this one," she said. "What if we end up getting aliens from another world in my house? How would I hide that from my parents when they come to visit?"

Okibi decided to step in. "Come on, it's always so fun whenever we test out a new spell! Besides, when have any of her spells gone wrong?"

"Several times, actually," she clarified. "Do you remember that time Keika told us that she had a great new teleportation spell and we wound up falling off the roof? Or what about that body-switching spell she said we just 'had to try out?'" She crossed her arms and glared at the two of them.

"OK then, Kousa," Keika said. "You're the tie-breaker. What do you say?" She looked at her blonde friend with hopeful eyes.

Kousa sighed and looked into her puppy-dog face. Keika has the best puppy-dog face in the entire world. "One more spell can't hurt, can it, Koori?"

Koori groaned and mouthed the word 'traitor' at the blonde before leading them into the backyard. "Fine, but if something goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you three." She opened the door to the backyard. "OK, so what do we do?"

Keika was almost jumping in glee. "OK, first we have to sit on the ground and hold hands." All four of them sat in a circle and gripped onto each others' hands. "Now we have to close our eyes and focus on another world. Think of a place different from ours. Maybe you can imagine something you've read in a book or something you've seen on TV. It'd be better to make up your own world, though."

Everyone closes their eyes and starts thinking of something. The circle starts to glow an orange color. Okibi giggled a bit. "This tickles."

"Be quiet and concentrate," Keika snapped at her. "This is a high leveled spell, remember. Try not to mess this up." After about another minute of concentration, she started to chant the spell in an ancient language. "Alright, everyone open your eyes. There should be a portal in between us."

They opened their eyes and stared at the empty space between them. "Well," Koori stood up; dusting off her clothes and began walking back to the house. "This has been a waste of my time."

"It wasn't a total waste," Koura said, standing up as well. "I could really feel the magic pumping through my veins. It was pretty cool. I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm kind of jealous of Keika now. It feels amazing."

"Do you know what went wrong?" Okibi asked.

Keika thought for a moment. "There are three reasons I can think of. 1. It was because I left my staff in the living room, and I usually can't channel the magic well without it. 2. We weren't thinking alike too well and nobody's thoughts outnumbered the others. And 3. This is actually a spell that's supposed to be cast during sun fall." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"There goes our plan for the day," Okibi rolled her eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Maybe we can teach Sakibou some tricks," Kousa suggested. Sakibou was Koori's Egyptian Mau. Sakibou did have a thing for Kousa, though. Every time the cat saw her, she ran right up to her, purring like there was no tomorrow.

"Boring," Both Keika and Okibi said at the same time.

"Oh, hang on, I'm getting a call," Okibi pulled her cell phone out from her pocket. "Hello?" She waited as whoever was on the other end of the phone was finished. "OK, bye," she hung up and looked at everyone else. "That was Dad. I have to go."

"Alright, thanks for coming over," Koori smiled at her. "Tell Mr. Hosaki I said 'Hi.""

"OK, I'll see you guys at the sleep over tomorrow." The orange haired girl waved to her friends before disappearing into the house.

Just as the door was about to close, Koori's cat found her way outside and was rubbing her face against Kousa's leg, purring. "Hey, Sakibou," she bent down, smiling to pet her.

"Who wants to play the Wii?" Keika screamed.

The other two instantly brightened up, "Mi!"

* * *

Punch. Kick. Elbow. Kick. Knee. Punch. Punch. Elbow. Koori wiped the sweat from her forehead and stopped her training for the day, panting. She'd been practicing karate for an hour now, when Keika and Kousa left. Her practice dummy still stood, foam starting to leak out from all of the years it had been hit and kicked by her.

She grabbed a towel from the rack by the dummy that she has handy after she finishes practicing and wiped her face off, draping it over her shoulders and walking out of the room, towards the bathroom. She thought that before she left the room, she saw a flashing orange light, but quickly discarded the thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

(Koori POV)

I stepped out of the steam from the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I hear a loud crash and a shocked expression spreads across my face. I had been in the shower for about an hour, (I'm usually in there for a while.) so it was probably dark, when most of the robbers come out. But then again, most people don't usually come for another robbery after hearing that another person was arrested for stealing from me. It must have been Sakibou, knocking down a vase or something. I could check it out later.

Seeing as I had forgotten to get my clothes from my room before getting in the shower, I'll have to get to my room and change. I unlocked the door and stepped out quietly, only to be grabbed by the waist and have my mouth covered by a hand. I kept screaming "Let me go!" But it came out muffled, so it sounded something a bit more like "Met the row!"

"Shut up, b***h," a shiver found its way down my spine when I heard this. I guess that crash I heard really was a robber. "Deidara, get the f**k over here and help me tie her up." I was still screaming things as loud as I possibly could, which wasn't much. This guy had a tight grip.

"Hold on a minute, un," I heard a voice come from down the hall.

"Oh, Tobi wants to help!" A child-like voice came out, ringing through the house. Before I could figure out what was happening, a boy wearing an orange mask had come down the hall and was running over to me. "Oh, look Hidan-San, it's a girl! Hello, Girl-Chan! Tobi is happy to meet you!" Wow, this was the stupidest robber I've ever met.

"Get the f**k away, Tobi," my captor, who I now assume is named Hidan, yelled at Tobi.

What's happening? Are there more? I can still hear noises downstairs, and there's someone else coming down the hall. I don't understand.

"Look, Deidara-Sempai! It's Girl-Chan!" Tobi was then hit on top of the head by an annoyed looking she-male. He had long blonde hair, half of it covering his right eye, and the other pulled into a high ponytail, and crystal blue eyes.

"Shut up, Tobi. Go bother Sasori-Danna, un." Tobi nodded and ran off in another direction. I glared at the blonde, who was the only person I could currently look at. He looked me over and a smirk grew on his face. "Do you think we can take off her towel, un?"

OK, now I was ticked off. I started yelling even louder, more profound words and kicked and struggled as hard as I could. Finally, I was able to reach out my leg and hit Deidara in _the_ place. The blonde let out a screech of pain and Hidan laughed.

"Serves you right, mother f***er." Did I ever mention that I just _love_ foul mouths? Please note that I'm being sarcastic. I quickly sent my elbow into my captor's stomach and he let go, yelling profanities. I ran as soon as I got the chance without looking back and scrambled into my room, locking the door. I hid in the closet, hoping it would be such an obvious place that they wouldn't look there. On the bright side, while I was in there, I found Sakibou, cringing in the corner of the darkest part. That was good; she was safe. I got into the fetal position as I heard pounding on my door, telling me to open or they would break it down themselves. Whatever, I doubt they can-

BOOM

Was that an explosion? My eyes widen as I hear footsteps in the space next to me. Oh my God, they blew up my door! How am I going to explain that to Mom and Dad?

"I can't find her, un."

"Shut up, brat. Did you check the closet?"

"…"

"Go check."

I backed into the corner of the closet, trying to stay hidden, but apparently, I had been spotted. I hand reached out for my shoulder and brought me up, so that I was staring wide-eyed at a redheaded guy with someone else behind me. I could tell it wasn't Hidan, he just looked like more of the bored type of person that hardly even speaks. Although, I did find another person behind him with silver hair, rubbing his stomach like somebody hit it. I'm guessing that was Hidan.

Whenthe silver haired man looked at my face, he smirked. "How do you like us now, b***h?" Yep, that was definatly Hidan.

I was too scared to do anything, just standing there like an idiot. Then something wet touched my shoulder and I completely freaked out. I screamed and ran into the corner of the room, breaking away from whoever was holding me. "Stay away!" I screeched when they came closer. "I'm a green belt in karate, and I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

He redhead shook his head like I was some pitiful child and somebody else entered the room. He had raven black hair and red eyes that really freaked me out. Wait a minute… I know this guy from somewhere. Where have I seen him?

I didn't have much time to think. The second I looked into his eyes, I passed out cold.

**Please review. I'm open for any kind of critsisim. Please just give me your hoest opinion.**


	2. Ninjas In My House

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, half the Akatsuki would still be alive.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh… My head hurts" I lifted my head and tried to move my hand up to it, but couldn't. _What the heck?_ I open my eyes and look at myself. Somebody had dressed me into a blue T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. I don't want to know who. I was also tied to a chair, my legs tied to a chair leg while my back and arms shared one rope, going around the back. I began to struggle against the ropes, but it was no good.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you," I moved my head in the direction the voice was coming from. There was a woman with short blue hair and orange eyes sitting on my bed. I'm just hoping that she changed my clothes, not one of the guys. "Pain wishes to speak with you."

Pain wants to speak with me? This does not sound good. I should probably prepare myself for some unwanted pain… or death… What in the world have I gotten myself into?

A man entered the room, dismissing the woman sitting on my bed. "Thank you, Konan," the woman nodded and left the room. The orange haired man stared at me with his creepy eyes, which were a pale purple with rings around the pupils, and made his first command, "Name."

I glared at the man, not wanting to give away any information. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

He didn't look like he was in the mood to argue. "Pain," he answered coldly. Was that a threat? "No, it's not a threat, it's my name!" He said in annoyance, as if he could read my mind. That was creepy…

"Enzeru Koori," I said dryly, not in the mood to argue with him either. This wasn't turning out to be such a great day. I was kind of hungry. Didn't I eat before I practiced? I found the clock and it was… 5:00…A.M. It was already tomorrow, which meant that… my friends would be coming to save me in a few hours! Yes! I'll be saved!

"Alright, Ms. Enzeru," Pain said. "Would you mind telling me where we are, exactly?"

I gave him a look that told him he was an idiot. "You're in my house in Japan." Did he really not know where he was?

Pain narrowed his eyes and walked over to me, grabbing me by the shirt. "Don't lie to me, girl. This isn't a game and your life is on the line. Tell me where I am. What country is this?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" I spat at him. "The country you're in is Japan." He punched me in the stomach, hard. "Would you rather have me lie and say that we're in China or the US?"

He glared at me, then walked out the door and yelled, "Itachi, get over here!"

I gulped nervously as the guy with red eyes appeared, staring at me intently. Itachi… OK, now this is really weird. I know I've heard that name from somewhere before, I just know it! Where have I seen him before? Itachi sat on the bed, across from me. I avoided eye contact, knowing that the reason I fainted last night was because of him. He reached out his hand and jerked my head upwards, forcing me to look into his eyes. I began to get a little dizzy. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't keep control of my body. Before I knew it, the world began to spin and grow darker until it was pitch black.

* * *

I can't think clearly. It was like I was in a dream, and this Itachi person was torturing me. He drove swords through my body and beat me. He did so many things to me; I can't even remember the details very clearly. All I remember is that he was always asking for our location and I would have the same answer each time, "Japan." It felt like days, so I _know_ that isn't Pain was still leaning on the doorframe in the same position as when Itachi pulled me into that world. My head hurts like crazy and I'm sweat is gathering at the top of my head.

Itachi's eyes aren't red anymore, they're black. He pokes me in the forehead and I flinch at the touch. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" I'm having trouble breathing, but manage a nod. He got up and left the room, leaving me stuck to a chair and hungry. _Well, this is just great._

I look back at the clock. It's only 5:01. How is that even possible? If I wasn't in that other world with red skies and black everything else, then I must have been there for at least an hour, but a minute? There is no way that this can happen. None of this should be happening. I should be asleep in _my_ bed, in _my_ house that _my_ parents left for me when I was only eleven.

Ugh... my head still hurts. OK, I think I'm going to sleep through this nightmare. Hopefully, I won't wake up until I've had my full ten hours of sleep.

(Okibi POV)

We knocked again. Nothing. I sighed in aggravation. "Koori let us in!" I yelled, banging on the door. "If you won't open the door, we'll just come in!"

Once again, there was no response. OK then, I'll just get the spare key she gave me. Oh wait, Kousa beat me to it. She inserted her own key into the door and turned it. The door made a clicking noise and opened. We walked in, straight into the living room so that we could get to the stairs, allowing us to make it to her room, but stopped at what we saw.

I think my heart nearly stopped because what I saw was a room full of hot, evil, fictional anime characters lounging around in Koori's living room. "Oh my God, it's the Akatsuki!" I screamed.

Kousa looked at me, confused. "You know these guys?"

"Yes, maybe you can explain this to us," Kakuzu said, standing up. It was just then that I noticed that Pain, Konan, Tobi, and Itachi were missing from this picture.

"Maybe we can talk about this later," Keika said, taking a step back. She knew what the Akatsuki were capable of. We were Naruto buddies and completely obsessed with the show. "We really need to go, right guys?"

"Yeah," I said, taking more steps back then she's taken so far. Than I bumped into something and looked behind me to see Kisame, smirking.

"Well, hello, there."

I screamed like a girl in one of those horror movies.

(Koori POV)

I was woken up by the sound of screaming. It sounded a lot like Okibi. I looked over to the clock to see it was 11:06, about the time my friends would come over. Oh my Gosh, it is Okibi! They're going to kill my friends!

"Let me go, you b******s!" That must have been Keika. She gets a foul mouth when she's mad, and that's not very often, considering she's usually a cheerful, carefree person. "Hey, give me my f***ing staff back!" And there goes our only way of possibly getting out of this. I can already tell that this isn't going to end well.

A rather annoyed looking redhead threw all three of my best friends into the room. I could see Okibi was slightly drooling. What the heck? Why is she drooling when our lives are on the line? Ugh, I can't believe these people are my friends. Well, I can understand Kousa, she's mentally sane, but I'm not too sure about Okibi and Keika…

The redhead entered the room with two other guys. One of them was a shark man, complete with blue hair, gills and sharp teeth. The other was Hidan. They pulled out a few other chairs and pieces of rope that I hadn't noticed lying around in the room, tied them up, and left.

"Koori, how long have you been in here?" Kousa asked as soon as the three men were out of hearing distance.

"I've been tied up since I got out of the shower, right before dark. They've kept me locked in this room the whole time and blew up my door. I want them out. Now." I don't know why they're even here. If they were after my money, they would have found it by now; possibly set off the alarm, taken all of the cash they could carry, and left the house. But, none of this has happened, so I don't have the slightest clue as to why they're here.

"That might not be so easy," Keika started.

"I doubt we'd even be able to escape," Okibi added. "These aren't exactly the guys you want to mess with."

"You know them?" I asked.

"Sort of," Keika said. "We know who they are, what they're specialties are, their history, and a whole lot of other stuff, but we've never really met them."

I looked at her, confused.

Okibi took a deep breath a spilled it out. "Do you remember that show that Keika and I watch a lot, Naruto?" I nodded, eyes widening as I realized what she was about to say. "These guys are from that show. They're all part of an evil organization called the Akatsuki."

"There's ninjas in my house?" I shouted.

"What are they doing here?" Kousa asked, looking frightened.

"I have a theory." Keika said. "Does anyone remember that spell I cast yesterday?" Everybody nodded. "Well, I think because it was a sun fall spell, the portal opened a little later then expected, at sunset. I also think that one of us happened to be thinking about the show while we were supposed to be concentrating." She turned her gaze back to Okibi and glared at her.

"Well," She said guiltily. "I might have thought about how I was late for the new episode." She laughed awkwardly.

"Great," I said. "Now I'm being held captive in my own house; thanks a lot, Okibi. That really means a lot to me." Keika let out a sigh of relief; as if glad I wasn't angry with her. "I'm still mad at you, too. I told you that another one of those spells could be bad, but do you listen to me? No, you have to go with that instinct of yours that says to do all of the 'fun' things. You need to smarten up and think with your brain!" I huffed angrily, done with my rant and slump back in my chair. My stomach starts to grumble. "And now I'm starving!"

"Why did I fall for those puppy-dog eyes?" Kousa asked, looking at the ceiling as if it contained our answers.

Suddenly, a face, or mask, peered into the room, past the doorframe, and stared at us. I got a little uncomfortable under his stare until he left the room, shouting something like "Girl-Chans aren't doing anything!"

Great, now they're having someone check up on us. I can tell that I'm going to enjoy my stay in my own house a whole _lot_.

* * *

I woke up again when I heard my cat meowing loudly from the direction of my closet. My head was straight up instantly, "Sakibou," I said softly. "Come here, Sakibou."

Now my three friends, who were awake the whole time, stared at me. "What are you doing?" Keika asked. "Do you think she's just going to untie these ropes?"

I looked at her like she was stupid and said, "She can't untie them, but she can cut them," I told her. "She's got claws and a set of fangs. My cat can break these things in no time." With that last comment, Sakibou meowed loudly, as if she understood and completely agreed with me, and walked over, starting to gnaw on the ropes. Man, my cat is smart.

Well, it could possibly be because of what I am. You see, the only reason Okibi, Kousa, and I know that Keika is a wizard is because we're also magical beings. Well, Kousa and I are. For instance, I'm a werewolf. We're known for changing into wolves on the night of the full moon. But, what most people don't know is that we also have heightened senses, like hearing (which is why I can never sleep properly) and smell. Another little known fact to humans is that we can communicate well with animals, even if we're not a wolf at the moment.

And I know, some of you may be thinking about why I have a cat when I'm a wolf, but that's just because it isn't in my blood. You see, a long time ago, when I was about ten, I was in the forest when I ran into a werewolf on the full moon, and it bit me. So, every full moon, I turn into a snowy white wolf. That's also part of the reason why my rich parents got me out of their house and into my own, only checking up on me on my birthdays and such. They don't like anything different. Well, I guess that's what I get for telling them. You aren't really supposed to tell mortals that you're a magical being if they're not family. I barely even considered them family before, anyways.

Kousa is a mermaid. No, she doesn't have a tail right now, but when she touches a large body of water, that'll change. She can swim faster than Olympic swimmers easily, and doesn't even take steroids. She can talk to fish, too, and that's something that comes rarely, even for one of her kind. But, I have to say that I wouldn't want to be one right now, though. Mermaids have to drink a lot of water, much more than a regular human, and I can see she's suffering at the moment.

Well, I don't have any time to get to Okibi and her story, because Sakibou finished with the ropes much quicker than I expected. My arms were free and I could move one to untie my leg myself. "OK, now I just got to get you guys out of these ropes," I said, staring to untie Kousa.

"No," Okibi said. "They check up on us every ten minutes and it's been about eight minutes since we last saw them." She explained. "We don't have enough time. They'll be sending Tobi or Deidara in a minute or two. Just climb out through the window and get the cops, you're our fastest runner. But whatever you do, don't let them know that these guys are anime characters. The last thing we want is to explain to the authorities about how they got here." I just stared at her for a moment before nodding. It was times like these that remind me of how smart Okibi is. Although she may act hyper and random at times, she has all advanced classes and comes up with almost all of the solutions to our problems.

I gave them the soldier solute before opening my window and looking out from it. Great, a few of them were in my pool, wearing swimming trunks. Wait, how did they get those? There was Shark Dude, Hidan, Deidara, and… What is that? He's got a Venus-fly-trap over his head, and his face is split into two different colors, black and white, which were currently arguing with each other. I shuddered and began to carefully move on the edge of the building, hoping I would be able climb to the other side, where they wouldn't be able to see me, and get down. From there, I would run to the police station…

I'd only gone about three feet before a strong wind blew, knocking me off instantly, causing me to scream and fall down. I waited for a sharp pain in the back of my head, which was currently facing the Earth, but instead, there was a splash and I was surrounded by water. I never thought that having a pool in my backyard would save my life, but life works in funny ways, doesn't it?

Anyways, as soon as my head hit the water, I hear people yelling. When my head comes above the surface of the pool, I see that there's a ring of four men surrounding me. I stare, wide-eyed at the guy currently in front of me, which would be a certain blonde. I scream loudly, hoping my neighbors would hear me, before turning around quickly and trying to tear past Shark Dude and Plant Man in an attempt to free myself of this circle and get out of here. Unfortunately, they were pretty strong, and able to keep me from getting out of there.

I heard Hidan yell something in the direction of the house, and several other- what were they called again- Akatpee members rushed out the door, spotting me, stuck in between the two freaks of nature. I couldn't really understand what any of them were saying, because for the first time, I'd seen the really scary guys in this organization. I was being held down by Shark Dude and Plant Man. There was also a guy yelling in Hidan's direction. He had a mask on, so I couldn't see most of his face, but his eyes were a ghostly pale green with red where the whites should be and his arms were covered in stitches. The only person that didn't really scare me here was Tobi, but he was like the mascot of the group, from what I could tell.

Redhead was giving me a glare that sent a shiver down my spine while Pain was saying something to me, looking pretty ticked off. Everything seemed to be in a slur. I think I was in a daze or something, because someone started waving their hand in front of my face. I'd snapped back into reality and started to tune in. "Is it possible to pass out with your eyes open, un?" The waving stopped and the voice's owner pulled his hand back.

I started to scream and fight again, only this time, I bit Shark Dude's arm. The blue man took his arm back in pain and looked at it. The place that I'd bit him at was already starting to bleed. I took advantage of this moment, and broke away from what I guessed to be the Siamese twins and swam into the direction of my fence as fast as I could, but by the time I got to the edge of the pool, Konan and Stitches were already waiting for me.

Stitches picked me up by my hair and literally dragged me back into the house. I let out another scream for help, but apparently, nobody heard me. I never thought I'd be saying this, but I'm really upset that it's Summer, because I think all my neighbors are on vacation or something.

As soon as we were in the house, I was thrown into the nearest closet. Well, this sucks. It was pretty dark in here, and I only found a broom to entertain myself with. It took me about five minutes to finally realize I could hear what they were saying through the door. "OK, Deidara, you'll get the first shift."

"Why me, un? Why not Sasori-Danna?" I heard Deidara whine. "He's more into boring things."

"Because," another voice said. "You're the youngest and we like picking on you." So, Tobi _isn't_ the youngest? Huh, you learn something new every day.

"I don't see why we're keeping them f*****g alive. They'd make a nice sacrifice to Jashin." I'm pretty sure that was Hidan, but I had to say, this statement frightens me, because 1: I have no idea who Jashin is, and I don't want to know, and 2: There is no way I want to die. I'm only seventeen; I'm too young to die! I knew that one of Keika's spells would get us killed one day!

"Shut up," An annoyed voice commanded. "We need to keep them because we have no idea where we are, and they could help us." There were no arguments. "Now, Deidara, you get the girl out of the closet and take her to the others."

"Yes, Leader-Sama," Footsteps came closer to my direction. I pressed myself as close to the wall as I possibly could; hoping that he would somehow miss me, but unfortunately, luck just isn't on my side today. I was dragged out of the closet again by the collar of my shirt. I felt cold stares rest on me until I was able to stumble up the stairs, out of sight. At least the guys that were wearing swim-suits had changed back into their clothes. I sighed in relief once I was alone… wait, I'm not alone, Deidara's here._ Deidara… _I suddenly became tense after this last thought.

"You look sick, un," Deidara teased. "What'd you do, eat some bad food?"

"I find that highly unlikely, considering that you guys have had me locked up without any food or water for hours." The blonde chuckled lightly. I really hate this guy; in fact, I hate all of these guys, but probably Deidara the most. It must have been that one comment he made after I got out of the shower. Whatever, the point is that I just plain dislike criminals, especially criminals that hold me hostage or break into my house. I hate crimes, period.

Once we were in the room I was pushed to the ground while my captor, who I recently found out was the youngest in an evil criminal organization from an anime, lounged on my bed, doing something with the stuff in his pocket.

Well, _that's_ kind of him. When I'd dragged myself off of the floor and looked up, I found that everyone had fallen asleep, Sakibou out of sight. _They deserve some sleep…_

I sat down in the corner and tried to get some more sleep. I know I've been sleeping a lot, but what else can I do? I've been stuck in a room all day, and this time, I'm being watched. I'm pretty sure that there's no chance of escape. I closed my blue eyes, clearing my mind. For me, falling asleep isn't so simple. Because of my _wonderful_ sense of hearing, I hear noises that most people wouldn't hear, making it that much harder for me to sleep. Oh, the joys of being a werewolf.

My hair, still dripping wet from the pool, was heavy and made it hard to keep my head up, so I brought my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on them. I slowed my breathing and put myself into a trace-like state, which was broken as soon as I heard Deidara's voice.

"I'm bored, un," he said, still messing around with that thing in his hands. I made no response, trying to make him think I was asleep. I really don't want to talk to him right now. I heard him sit up in the bed. "Are you sleeping?" That's a stupid question. I made no response other than a small shiver that ran down my spine from the cold atmosphere. The blonde sighed and shifted in the bed. Immediately after, my stomach growled loudly. Man, that gave me away, didn't it? Stomachs don't growl when you're asleep, do they?

I had no response and began to think that Deidara didn't hear me when his voice spoke out in a whisper right next to my ear. "I know you're awake, un."

Frightened, my eyes snapped open and faced him, my face inches from his. I felt my face heat up and pushed him away from me, trying to hide the blush that had found its way on my face. "Don't scare me like that!" When he started laughing at my reaction, I looked away, fidgeting with my hair. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him…

The words kept repeating in my head. Slowly, I stood up and walked over to my bed, lying down on it. "Hey," Deidara protested. "What are you doing, un?"

"This is my bed," I said protectively. "I at least deserve the right to sleep in it." I rolled over, facing the other way, ignoring the protest coming from the blonde. While I was looking in the direction, I decided to check the time. I'm actually pretty surprised to see that it says it's already 7:30.

"Koori," I looked over to the direction of the hoarse voice. Poor Kousa needed some water. "What happened?"

I quickly sat up in bed. "Kousa, you shouldn't talk." I looked at Deidara pleadingly, not paying any attention to my friend's reaction. "She needs water."

"Am I supposed to care?" How much of a jerk can you be?

"She has a condition," I told him the same story everyone other than our little group knows. "She dehydrates easily. She could die." It isn't totally a lie, its just cutting off some of the truth.

"I can't leave, and I can't let you guys leave either, un." Being the little jerk I know he is, he smirked, as if mocking me. "So if she's going to die of dehydration, than that's not my problem." My jaw dropped at how much of a jerk he was being. How can this guy live with himself? Kousa tensed up, but didn't say anything, just like I had commanded.

"You are a horrible person," I hissed. "You disgust me."

"Whatever, un. I don't really care what you think of me." After that comment, he leaned against the wall and began to fiddle with that thing in his hand again. I swear his jerkiness is going to make me explode. I hadn't even realized when a growl erupted from my throat. The blonde looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "Nice growl, un. It might actually be threatening if you didn't look so pitiful right now." OK, I know I look bad, my hair and clothes are soaked, I think my shirt and pants are torn, and my eyes are bloodshot, but he did _not_ need to point that out. "I'll tell you what. I might get someone to get your friend some water if you say the magic word."

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. How old does he think I am, five? "Hocus Pocus," I said. He just looked at me, demanding the word he was looking for. "Fine," I grumbled. "Please." The word sounded more like a threat, but he looked pleased.

"Alright," All of a sudden, the thing in his hands shot out and moved towards the ceiling. It looked like a bird, but I'm not too sure, because as soon as it hit the ceiling, it exploded, but it wasn't a big enough explosion to destroy the ceiling or anything. He banged his foot on the floor, as if trying to get attention from whoever was downstairs.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, horrified. The explosion had already woken up Keika and Okibi, who were looking absolutely terrified. Kousa, on the other hand, looked a bit too weak to really care about it.

"That was my art, un," Deidara said with a pleased look on his face.

"Deidara-Sempai," I heard a shrill little voice say before the masked Tobi came in through the door. "Sasori-San says to stop blowing stuff up. And Kakuzu-San says to find out where Girl-Chan keeps her money."

"Well, go tell Kakuzu to find it himself, Sasori-Dana that I'll blow up anything I want, when I want to, and I want you to get me some water, un."

"Yes, Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi then ran off to wherever those people are hiding at in my house.

I heard Keika and Okibi whispering things to each other, taking a few glances at Deidara and making slight squealing noises.

Speaking of which, it looked like Deidara was a little creped out by being in the corner closest to them, so he stood up and moved over, sitting next to my bed. "What's up with them, un?"

I shook my head in disgust. "I honestly have no idea. I'm starting to question their sanity."

The sad thing is that that last sentence was completely true.

**OK, there's Chapter 2! I'm sorry if it seemed a little rushed or something, but I edited this to the best of my abilities to make sure that it didn't. This chapter was originaly worse, containing too much of the word 'Well' and a few grammar errors. Also, I thrive off of reveiws. I competely flip out if I get even one. That's just how happy reveiws make me. So, if you can, please review for me!**


	3. American Vampires and a Happy Mind

**Hello, people. I'd just like to thank all of my awesome reviewers for, well, reviewing! I was in an amazing mood for the rest of the day when I saw that I had four reveiws for the last chapter, and that's saying a lot, considering that I had to go back to school. You guys rock!**

**Also, just so you guys know, there are slight referances to the 'ninja know TV' thing. Yes, I belive they know what TV is, considering that's pretty much what the first movie was about. If I'm wrong, please tell me.**

**Onto the story!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: Have NaruSaku and KibaHina become cannon yet? If not, then I obviously don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

"OK, guys, here's the situation," I said, huddling my group together. I was allowed to untie them earlier because we're now under constant watch. "We're being held hostage by criminals from a popular anime. Deidara has just left to get a replacement to watch over us. None of us have cell phones that work to call for help, your parents' think that you're at a two-week-long sleepover, and there's probably going to be someone outside my window to make sure we don't try and get out there again. And we haven't eaten in two or three days." I took a deep breath. "But there's some good news, too. My pen-pal from America, Jackson Heather, is supposed to be coming here today."

"How's that good news?" Okibi asked. "She's just going to be stuffed in this room with us, too. It wouldn't really help much."

"That's where you're wrong," I told her. "Heather is a vizard." OK, for you who don't know what vizards are, there're half-vampire-half-wizards. They're known for being amazingly gorgeous, kind of Goth, and awesome magic-controllers.

"Yes," Keika shouted, "We're saved!"

Kousa covered her mouth. "Be quiet," She hissed. "They might be able to hear us and that would be really bad."

Right after that moment, an excited-looking Tobi jumped into the room. "Girl-Chans, Tobi is going to watch you!"

"Please stop calling us that," I said, my eye twitching slightly. "It's really annoying, and there's no such word as 'Chans.'"

"But Tobi doesn't know Girl-Chans' names," the masked, child-like boy tilted his head to the side in an adorable way that made even _me_ want to run up and hug him. But I have a lot more dignity than that. Besides, Okibi and Keika already beat me to it, though.

"Tobi is so cute!" They said together, causing each other to laugh.

"I'm Keika."

"My name's Okibi. That's Kousa," She pointed to our blonde friend. "And the sour-puss over there is Koori."

"Tobi is so happy to have new friends, Okibi-Chan and Keika-Chan!" Tobi screeched.

It is official, my friends are morons, even if one of them has an IQ over 180.

* * *

I heard a knock coming from the door downstairs and my head shot up. Heather's here. OK, now I have to act calm so that nobody suspects anything.

About five seconds later, I heard the pounding on the door grow louder. Somebody's getting a little impatient, isn't she? "Hey, Koori, open the door! I heard you talking with someone!" She screamed, obviously getting the attention of the criminals downstairs. "If you don't let me in, I'm going to break the door down." Oh, no, not another door-

CRASH

… I think I'm going to cry…

Things seemed to quiet down before her voice echoed throughout the whole house. "What are you doing here?"

She started to scream, but it soon became muffled. "Sasori, take her up to the room with the others, Kakuzu, fix the door, and Zetsu, get her bags and go through them quickly."

"There was a series of 'Yes, Leader-Sama's before everything was quiet and footsteps echoed through the corridor. Tobi woke up pretty quickly and stood up as redhead, or Sasori, as I just found out his name was, walked in with my pen-pal, a hand taped over her mouth to prevent screaming. I'm surprised she hasn't bitten him yet. Sasori pushed her into the room and walked away, not giving any of us a second glance.

"Heather," I ran over to her. "Are you OK?"

She shook her head and looked at me, holding tight onto the stuffed bunny she was holding. "Of course I'm not OK!" She spat. "I was just visiting my friend in Japan and all of a sudden, I'm being kidnapped by fictional characters from a TV show. How did this happen?" Hey, I didn't know she watches Naruto. Actually, I didn't even know that it reached America at all.

Tobi was looking at us curiously. "I'll tell you later," I said quietly so that only she could hear me.

"What is Girl-Chan talking about?" Tobi asked. "Tobi is not on TV."

"I'm sure she's just delusional," Kousa said, saving us from explaining the whole concept that they are from a TV show. "Being kidnapped in Japan isn't exactly a good thing." I was glad that Kousa was recovering well, but she would need water again soon, so we'll have to deal with that again later.

I helped Heather stand up and was thoroughly surprised at how short she was. Well, I'd never really asked about her age… "Heather, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," she told me. My heart sank and I realized that we now had no chance of escape. Vizards don't start their magic training until they turn fifteen.

Well, I'm pretty sure we're all going to die. My stomach is already killing me, but if I have to go on like this for another day or so, then I'm going to be dead, no questions asked. I'm just going to give up, lye down, and die.

Hey, this is a random thought, but I wonder how Sakibou is doing…

(Sakibou POV)

My mistress is currently being locked up in a room with three of her friends and a pen-pal from the US. I'm stuck wandering around the house, searching for food and avoiding the people that broke in. I stopped walking and looked at the door in front of me. Wasn't this the door that lead to all of her money?

I quickly came up with a plan. Now I just need to get in there… I looked around the room until I saw one of the air vents, which had broken from al those times Ms. Keika and Ms. Okibi played catch in this hallway and hit the ceiling. I could get in through there. But how do I get up there? This could be harder than I thought.

My green eyes glided around the hallway until I found an open supply closet. That must have been where those people found the chairs and rope. I bounded over to the closet and began to drag things out, stacking them on top of each other.

(Koori POV)

"So you're telling me that ninjas are in the house because Princess over here cast a spell without thinking of what the after-effects would be?" Heather asked one more time, trying to confirm what she was hearing.

I nodded, "Yep. That's about it. I guess you just sort of chose the wrong time to visit me, huh?"

Heather sighed in aggravation. "OK, but there's one thing I want to know." We all stared at her, wondering what she could possibly want to know. "Why are we discussing this with a mortal here?" She took a glance at Okibi through the corner of her dark colored eyes. "Don't the mythological rules say that humans can't know if you're a magic being? It's against the rules for her to even be here right now."

"How do you even know I'm human?" Okibi asked, sending a glare at her.

"I can tell what species you are by the smell. Werewolves smell like dog," She glanced at me. "Wizards have this kind of sweet, sugary scent," She turned her head towards Keika. "And mermaids reek of fish." Now she was glaring at Kousa, who looked fairly offended. "But you just smell like chicken nuggets to me." She finished.

Now Okibi's mouth was on the floor. "W-What?"

"Don't take it personally or anything. All humans smell like that to me. It actually makes me kind of hungry." Everyone except for me scooted away from her, looking scared out of their wits.

"Don't worry," I told them, rolling my eyes. "She learned to control her bloodlust when she was about four. Remember, she's not a full vampire." I could see the relief floor over the three of them as Heather laughed. This girl can be kind of creepy, even through mail… "Okibi is my neighbor and spotted Kousa getting into the pool one day, so we kind of had no other choice then to tell her."

The young girl nodded, her black ponytails bouncing in the air. "OK, thanks for explaining." She stood up, stretching and sat down on the bed. "So what ideas do you guys have for escaping?" We all stayed silent. "You've all been here for this long and you still haven't come up with any solutions?" It sounded as if she didn't even believe us.

"We don't have much time to talk because we're being watched 24-7," Kousa said. "This is probably the most time we've had for socialization."

"In fact," Keika started.

"I believe that Deidara" Okibi finished, "is going to be in here in 3… 2… 1…"

Right on cue, Deidara rounded the corner and entered the room, looking annoyed. "What's up with you?" I asked him. "You look grumpier than usual."

"You should be talking." He grumbled. I glared at him. "Tobi just woke me up and he's the last thing that anyone wants is to have that up in your face first thing in the morning, un." He walked over to where Heather was sitting. "Get off, un."

"Make me," the dark eyed girl challenged, glaring at him and holding tightly onto her stuffed rabbit.

"Fine, un" The blonde sneered, shoving her off the bed and sitting down himself.

"I swear I'm going to kill this guy," I muttered under my breath as I helped my friend off the ground.

"What was that?" Deidara asked, obviously having heard my statement.

"Jerk," I spat at him.

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a jerk if you weren't such a b****, un."

I heard Keika and Okibi giggling at his comment. I wasn't amused at all. "What did you just call me, a** hole?" Just like that, I was up and ready to strangle the guy when Heather and Kousa tackled me to the ground, holding me down while I sat there, clawing at the air in a failed attempt to get a hold of the blonde. "Let me at him!" I shouted. Deidara just sat there with an amused look on his face. "I'm gonna' claw that smirk right off his face and shove it up his a-"

"No, Koori!" Keika and Okibi screeched, cutting me off and joining the other two in calming me down.

I wouldn't stop clawing at the air, even after five minutes of failed attempts. Eventually, they were able to get me to stop. Once I was done, the blonde just leaned back on the bed and started to relax like nothing had happened. "Do you want him to kill us?" Heather asked me. "How is it that he's only been in here one minute and you're _already_ trying to kill him?"

"What's wrong with you?" Kousa asked.

I sighed. "Sorry," I whispered so that Deidara couldn't hear me. "I guess it's that time of the month."

They looked at me synthetically, knowing what I meant even though I hadn't finished the sentence. The full moon must be coming out tonight. Usually, right before the transformation takes place; Werewolves tend to get a bit more aggressive. And my hunger is only making things worse.

"I hate full moon nights," I grumbled, leaning back against the wall.

_What will happen when they find out I'm a werewolf?_I asked myself. Now I was alert as I thought over the possibilities in my head. 1: They would lock me up in a closet. 2: They would poke at me like some sort of lab rat, waiting for me to explode or something. 3: They kill me. Honestly, I don't like any of those options, but if I had to choose one, then I'd go with 1; it seems a lot less painful than the other options.

I closed my eyes, feeling exhausted for some reason. I let my mind wander for about an hour or so before it finally went blank and I was asleep.

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked around the room, wondering what woke me up. Hm… there didn't seem to be much going on. Everyone was asleep, except for Deidara. He was just staring at the wall with a bored expression on his face.

Keika and Okibi were next to each other, their heads bumped together. Kousa was curled up in a ball at the corner farthest from where I sat at. Heather was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, hugging her rabbit. I didn't really sense anything that could have woken me up.

Then my stomach growled rather loudly.

Deidara looked over in my direction and smirked. "Is someone hungry, un?"

"What do you think?" I asked. "I've been locked up here without any food. I'm starving!"

"I'm _so_ sorry to hear that," He said sarcastically. "But I've been given strict orders saying that I'm not allowed to give you guys any food, un. Besides, even if I could feed you, you've run out of food downstairs, anyways. Leader-Sama was going to send you to go get some later, un."

"I'm not about to go and get you guys food just because you people tell me to," I growled at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, then I guess you guys won't be any use to us after all, un. We'd probably have to kill you, then."

I didn't say anything else, just glared at him, trying my best not to attack him again. I felt my muscles tighten up and relax over and over again before I finally forced them to stay relaxed. I took a deep breath and stared at the wall in front of me, trying to ignore the awful pain in my stomach.

What can a person do to get some food around here? Are they just going to let me starve to death or something? I swear, if I don't get food within the next five hours, my stomach is going to digest itself.

**Hey, he did say that you would be shopping in a little bit. You could get some free samples or something while you're there.**

Hey, that's actually a good idea- wait a minute! I looked around the room and didn't see anyone awake. I looked over to Deidara. "Hey, did you hear something?"

He shook his head, "No, un."

I slumped back onto the wall, my eyes darting around the room. _That was weird…_

**Hey, don't ignore me!**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice yell at me_. Where is it?_ I asked myself when I failed at seeing anyone.

**I'm in your mind!** It told me.

_What? Get out of my mind!_ I mentally screamed back at it.

**No way!** It told me, sounding terrified. **I've been in the back of your head for over thirteen years! Do you know how scary that place is?**

_What do you mean 'You've been in the back of my head for over thirteen years'?_

**I mean 'I'm the positive side of your mind, the one you threw out when you were four and realized that you were actually a mistake, and that your parents never even wanted a child in the first place.' You never really wanted me after that…**

… _I'm sorry?_

The voice sniffled, but brightened up. **It's OK! I forgive you! In fact, I forgave you about twelve-and-a-half years ago. I've been trying to find my way back to your brain ever since. Did you ever know that you have a really big head?**

I sweat-dropped. _Thanks, I guess._

**Your welcome!**

…_Can you please leave now?_

**Sure, but I'll be back whenever you need a self-esteem boost or a look on the brighter side! Bye, negative side of me!**

Once she was gone, I sighed in relief. That was unusual and weird. I scratched the back of my head with my foot, stopped, and mentally smacked myself. _Stop going wolf, Koori! That's bad, really, really bad!_

I was so busy scolding myself for my wolf-like behavior, I hadn't noticed that Deidara had come and sat next to me. I finally realized it when he spoke, "I'm bored, un."

"You're always bored," I told him with a glare.

"And you're always _being_ boring." He shot back at me.

"You'll just have to deal with it." I was really getting fed up with his rude, child-like behavior, and snide remarks. I shouldn't have to put up with this. I scooted away from him, suddenly aware of how close he was. "Why don't you go bother someone else?"

"They're all asleep," He said scooting closer to me. "So you're the only person I _can_ bother."

I scooted farther away, and he just kept scooting closer to me until I bumped into a corner of the room. "Hey, can you back off?" I asked as he came way too close to me for my comfort. "I'm claustrophobic." It's true, I don't like tight spaces, and I don't like being too close to other people, so I was nearly terrified right now. "You're making me a bit uncomfortable." _Why did I just tell him that?_

"Oh, really?" He asked, leaning a little closer to me. "How uncomfortable does this make you?" He grabbed my wrist with his hand. Well, that wasn't as bad as what I thought he might do. Still, I'm pretty pi-

I felt some sort of liquid swipe by on my wrist. "Ewe," I screamed as I tried to pull wrist back, but to no avail. "What was that?"

He stuck his other hand in the front of my face and a little tongue popped out. "I got one of these guys on each of my hands, un." He said with a smirk. Does he have any other kind of smile?

"You licked me?" I had a horrified expression on my face; I know it from the triumphant look he gave me.

"Yep," He said, looking smug. "Why, do you want me to do it again, un?"

Now my face was flushed with red, and I couldn't tell whether it was from sheer anger or pure embarrassment. "Of course not, you jerk!" Why can't the girls wake up from my yelling? Were they really _that_ tired? Luckily, Pain and Konan came to my rescue.

As they entered, Deidara's smirk disappeared and he backed off from me. I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, people with the weird piercings! I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're going shopping, now." He said. I felt perectly happy with getting outside of the house until he finished. "Deidara, you and Sasori are going with her."

**Hm... I don't really like this chapter. I don't know, it could just be me failing at an attempt of slight humor. Well, please tell me what you guys think. I accept constuctive critsism, too. So please reveiew. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Population: 16

**Hey, people. Thanks for all the reveiws and alerts. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: If Sasuke is still alive, then you better have not thought that I actually own Naruto, because I definatly don't, and most likely never will.**

**Chapter 4**

I walked out of the house and into the light of day, itching with excitement. It felt nice to be outside for once in a few days, but something also kept bothering me. It felt like something bad would happen while I was out. Then again, Deidara's coming with me, so I shouldn't expect this to be a happy little field trip.

I stretched out in the sunlight, giving my limbs space to move around. It felt so good out here. Now I yawned and got out my car keys. I unlocked the door and saw Sasori and Deidara giving me questionable looks. "What?" I asked them as I opened the door. "Get in."

"What is _that_?" Sasori asked, pointing at my car.

"It's a car," I said simply. _Wait; they came from an anime that doesn't have cars, didn't they?_ "People here use them to travel." I quickly explained. They still didn't move. "Please, just get in. I don't feel like walking all the way across town carrying groceries. People will look at me wierd."

Finally, Deidara made the first move, opening the passenger seat and sitting down. "No," I say quickly. "You're sitting in the backseat. Otherwise, I'm going to crash this thing and kill all of us, got that?"

It looked like the blonde was going to argue with me, but Sasori beat him to it. "Just do what she says," He groaned. "I don't feel like listening to the two of you fighting like a bunch of school girls."

Deidara, reluctantly, got out of the passenger seat, not even bothering to fight with the redhead. I snorted and sat down, putting on my seat belt. Sasori sat down in the backseat, next to Deidara. "Put on your seat-belts," I told them. "It's the law, and I don't want to get pulled over by the cops today." _Then again, I could tell them about my little predicament without these two even noticing…_

No, I couldn't do that. They'd be watching me like a hawk and if I so much as mutter the word 'burglar' then they'd probably go into ninja mode and kill everyone. I shiver at the thought of all the damage that could be done. OK, there's no way I'd try turning them into the cops; it just wouldn't work.

It took a minute to get them to figure out how to fasten their seat belts, even with me giving them instructions. Man, I feel like their mom now. "Oh, Deidara," I said, backing out of the drive way as the blonde started to lean over towards me.

"What, un?"

"If you touch me while I'm driving, you _will_ die."

* * *

I stared timidly at all the food surrounding me, trying not to drool. _But it all looks so good_…

I shook my head, grabbed a shopping cart, and moved down the isles, Blondie and Redhead following close behind.

The ride on the way over here wasn't that bad. Deidara hadn't really done anything in the car after my little threat, which was a huge relief to me. I swear that if I did have to put up with him during the ride, I probably would have crashed or something.

"Ok, exactly how many of you guys are there?" I asked as I picked up a bunch of boxes of pop tarts.

"Ten," Sasori told me.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. Well, let's see. There are ten criminals in my house. I have a cat to feed. And if my friends and I ever get out of this alive, then that's five more. If you add all that up, my house has a total population of sixteen. I shook my head and moved down the isle. Things started to pile up in the cart and in no time, we were almost finished with my task when a sickeningly familiar voice broke into my peace.

"Hey, spoiled rich kid," my least favorite person in the world shouted to me from down the isle. And, yes, this person _is_ worse than the blonde standing right next to me.

"Oh, joy," I muttered. "First a shopping trip with ninjas and now her. How can things get any worse?" I straightened my back and faced her. "Hey, Kawa!" I said in fake excitement.

She ran up to me. "Koori, it's been so long! Where have you been all summer, learning how _not_ be a total b****?" The last half of her second sentence went straight from being warm and carefree to a cold snarl.

"At least I wasn't spending all my summer getting drunk and sleeping in some random guy's bed!" I spat back at her.

She gasped, her dark blue eyes widening. "That only happened twice, and you know it!" I shook my head in disappointment. She wouldn't even bother denying it. I heard a snort from Sasori and Deidara, probably trying to restrain laughter. Kawa looked over my shoulder. "Who are these two? I don't remember seeing them around here." It might have actually sounded like a nice question, if it weren't for the fact that she was glaring at them.

"Um, these are my cousins," I lied quickly, "Ai and Aka. They're going to be here for about a week."

"Which side of your family are they from?" She asked suspiciously.

"My dad's," I told her. She gave them a disgusted look and went back to me. My mom's side of the family is the one that's full of cash, and if I told her that they were on her side of the family, she'd be flirting with them like there's no tomorrow. Not even these two deserve _that_.

"Well, do you have any plans for the future once you graduate," She asked in a semi-friendly tone. Just wait for it, an insult is coming soon. "Like maybe working at my family's restaurant? We could always use a new dish-washer." Ah, there it is.

"No, not yet," I said. "But over the summer, I've been getting into fortune telling. See, I can read yours right now." I licked my hand and grabbed her's, despite her disgusted remarks and protests, and began to look at the palm of her hand. "Ah, I see a beautiful future ahead of you," I said in a obviously fake fortuneteller voice. "You shall have a different man in your house and abuse each of your ten children. You'll be living off of the small amount of money you earn from working at the drycleaners and the pocket change you find off the streets."

"Oh, you mean like your messed-up friend's mother?" Kawa asked.

I now heard Deidara chuckle from behind me. I sent an annoyed look back at him. "Shut up, Dei- I mean- Ai! This is none of your business!" I turned back to the blonde girl smirking in front of me. "You leave Kousa out of this," I told her, slightly growling.

"I'm only stating the truth," She said in an innocent tone, but giving me an evil look.

"You're terrible," I told her.

"At least I wasn't a mistake," She spat back at me.

I just stood there before I realized what the use of words she's just used were true. I don't even think that the evil Mizu Kawa knew what effect one sentence had on me. All of a sudden, I snapped, shoving my shopping cart into her stomach and ran to the opposite side of the store. I found the nearest restroom, one that was used by both men and women and only supported one stall, shrank into the nearest corner, and sobbed.

* * *

Mistake. Failure. Disappointment. Waste of space. Useless. Unwanted.

I guess these are the words and phrases you could use to describe me. That's what my mother and father call me, anyways.

Disaster. Tragedy. Despised. Waste of a good Christmas morning. Worthless. Unloved.

My knees are pulled up to my chest and tears silently slide down my face. I make no sound other than slight whimpers that escape my throat. I wonder what time it is, but shake my head, knowing that I'd have to get out and in the open to do that. I'm not ready to get out of my emo corner, not yet.

It's bad enough that my parents never wanted me. I tired to hide that fact from everyone. So far, only my closest friends knew. And only they, my teachers, and other adult authorities knew I lived by myself. I'm sure that Kawa hadn't really known this, she was just trying to get on my nerves, but it was true. And it hit me really hard.

Sure, my parents were happy when they found out that my mom was pregnant for the first month, even though they hadn't planed it, but what happy, married couple wouldn't? After about five months of consideration, they realized what trouble a kid might cause them, and how much work it would be. They'd have to feed the kid, potty train him/her, teach 'it' to walk, and worst of all change its dippers. Yeah, my parents were lazy and sanitary people.

To make things even worse, my birthday was Christmas morning. And my parents are major Christmas lovers, so it hit them pretty hard when they realized that their priorities as parents forced them celebrate my birthday rather than Christmas. They wouldn't even bother trying to mush it together. So instead, they came up with a different solution: Ignore Koori's birthday, pretend it doesn't even exist, and have a very merry Christmas.

So guess what? I've never even had a real birthday party, either! And once I told them about me becoming a werewolf, they became a lot more distant from me than before. My dad even beat me once. I still have the scar to prove it. Now thinking of it, I moved my hand back to where my neck met my left shoulder and shivered, remembering that murderous look in his eye. I've never been able to look at the man the same way again.

More tears streaked down my cheeks and my little moment was broken when a man entered the bathroom, spots me crying in the corner, and runs out, saying 'Sorry.'

Oh, that's right; I forgot to lock the door. I silently stand up, wiping my face on my sleeve and walk to the door. I feel slightly dizzy, but ignore it and keep heading towards the door. Right before I reach it, a familiar scent reaches my strong nose and Deidara walks in. He closes the door. "Is this where you've been hiding out the entire time, un?"

I just stared at him with an empty look in my eye and nodded.

He sighs. "OK, what's up, un?"

"Nothing," I say, trying to push past him and get to door so that I could leave, but he blocks my path. "What do you want? I'm fine."

He gave me a hard look. "Then why are you still crying, un?"

I stayed silent, just looking at my feet. I hadn't even realized I was still crying. I probably looked pathetic right now. Instead of hearing him mock me, as I expected, he sighed again. "Clean yourself up, un," He said as he started walking back to the door. "You look terrible right now, and we need to hurry up. Leader-Sama is going to wonder where we've been." He walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

I just stood there, staring at the door for what seemed like hours. Finally, I blinked. _Was he just being… nice? _I shook my head in disbelief and walked to the mirror.

You know how Deidara said I looked terrible just a minute ago? Well, terrible is a definite understatement. My eyes were bloodshot, and gave off a look of both hurt and pain, my cheeks were red and puffy from all the tears a moment ago, hair was sprawled out everywhere on the top of my head, and my lower lip was still quivering slightly. It made me look weak and pathetic, and I don't like either of those two qualities.

Groaning, I turn on the faucet and put my hands under the water, splashing some onto my face. I smiled slightly at the cool feeling and splashed some more on. Soon enough, I'd stopped shaking, my face was back to a normal color, and my eyes seemed normal. Now all I needed to do was fix my hair. I started to brush it out with my fingers.

**See, you clean up quickly.**

Once again, I was startled by my positive side's appearance. I quickly recovered, though. _Where were you during my emo moment? I needed you!_

… **I was crying, too.**

_I'm just not going to comment on that._ I rolled my eyes and continued brushing my hair, stopping when I hit a knot. _It may be time for a haircut; it's getting a little long._

**Awe, but I love our hair! It's so pretty!**

_OK, whatever, I'll just have to deal with all the knots for a while._

There was silence for a little while before the door opened again. "Hey, can you hurry up, un? What's taking you so long?"

"I have one more knot that I can't get out," I explained while trying to tug it loose again. This ended failure and only resulted in giving me a slight headache.

The blonde walked up to me. "OK, let me see, un." He swatted away my hands and started brushing through the back roughly.

"Hey, don't pull so hard!" I hissed. He only pulled harder. "Ow! Will you stop that?"

"This thing's huge," He said. "How did you get it that messed up?"

"I don't know, just get it out." I squeezed my eyes shut as he tugged on my hair again. Suddenly, I didn't feel the pain anymore.

"There we go, un," Deidara said. Through the mirror, I could see he was smiling, and wasn't holding my hair anymore.

"Thanks," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head and attempting to walk out the door. Well, at least he wasn't harassing me like he usually does. That's an improvement. But I was proved wrong once again because right before I could reach the door, Deidara had already caught me from around the waist and pulled me back towards him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing, un?" He asked.

"Ticking me off," I said through a slight growl.

"Good guess," He whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Can you please get off of me?" I asked him as he laid his head on my shoulder, much to my dismay. This guy's pushing it, and if he goes any further, I'm going to have a full-blown werewolf temper tantrum directed straight towards him. This includes clawing his eyes out, ripping out his insides, shoving his own arm down his throat, yelling profanities, and so much more.

"No."

"What not?" At this point, I was trying really hard to keep my voice under control and the words came out strained. Not only was he annoying me to no end, but he was pushing at my claustrophobia with his closeness, and I had to literally force myself to stay relaxed at the moment.

"1:" He told me, "I know this makes you uncomfortable, and it's kind of funny, un." I felt my eye twitch. Oh, so this is funny? Just wait, Blondie, I'll show you _funny_. "2: Sasori-Danna hates waiting, and right now, he's probably being driven insane because of how long we've been in here."

Right on cue, there was the sound of impatient knocking from outside the door. "Hey, hurry up, brat," Sasori said, sounding grouchy.

Deidara removed his head from my shoulder, but still held onto me. "You can wait another minute, can't you, un?"

"No, I can't. Leader-Sama is going to be angry if we take any longer." Even though his voice seemed smooth and even, I could detect a slight trace of annoyance.

Deidara remained quiet for a moment, but eventually said, "Fine, un."

As soon as his arms were no longer around my waist, I was at the door and outside by the redhead. "Thanks for saving me there," I said quietly to him.

Deidara walked out of the bathroom, looking disappointed. "Whatever," Sasori said. "We still need to pay for the food."

"Oh, I forgot, where did our shopping cart go?" I asked him.

"Right there," He pointed to the cart right beside the bathroom wall. "I took it over here when Deidara found you."

I quickly grabbed the cart and walked over to the check-out isle. The two ninjas following me were still looking around curiously at all the things here that they didn't normally see in their world. One thing they seemed to be staring at specifically as we started checking out our items was the computer. They seemed to be staring at it for a while as the items started popping up on the screen. I rolled my eyes at them. Ninjas and their anti-technology stuff.

"Alright, Ma'am, that's your total," The cashier told me. I took out my wallet and swiped my credit card. If there's one thing I'm grateful for, it's that the ninjas let me get changed into some normal clothes and get some cash before I left. At least that showed they didn't expect for me to steal or anything, right? Afetr we had our things, the groceries were put in the trunk, and I'd convinced Deidara to sit in the back seat, because I would not have him sitting next to me the whole time, I dorve back to the house.

* * *

That's how my shopping trip ended, as _thrilling_ as it seemed. Not really much to it. Now, it was when I got home that I got a surprise.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

"Turn this f***ing thing off!" Hidan shouted over the loud noise of my security system. He was covering his ears and gritting his teeth in aggravation.

I just stood at the front of the door, holding the bags of groceries while staring wide-eyed at the sight in front of me.

Tobi was running around the house, shouting "Intruder Alert," mimicking the alarm while he was being chased down and hunted by Shark Dude and Hidan, both covering their ears at the same time. While all that was going on, Pain, Konan, Stitches, and Plant Man where busy looking around the house, all seeming to look for some sort of way to turn off the alarm. Itachi must have been looking after the girls, because he was nowhere in sight. Weird, usually, if Deidara wasn't, it would be Tobi watching them.

"You, girl," Pain called over to me from where he was, looking behind one of my pictures of my parents and I when I was about three. "Turn this thing off!"

"Yes, Sir," I said immediately, dropping my bags and running up to the third floor of my house. When I got there, I stopped and looked at the sloppy pile of random things threatening to topple over at any moment. Panicking, I carefully made my way around it and opened the door to my bank room, the place that I store all of my cash. I made my way over to the safe, being careful not to step on the wire, and turned to the pad full of buttons with numbers on it. I punched in the deactivation code and the alarm went off.

I sighed and turned around to find my silver cat standing right behind me. "Sakibou, did you do this?" I asked her.

"Mew," That was a 'yes.'

"And why did you do this?"

"Mew, meow, meow, mew." 'Because you needed help.'

"You do realize that by setting off this alarm, you probably got me in even more trouble, right?"

"Meow, mew." "But, doesn't that thing call the cops?"

Now I rubbed my forehead in aggravation. "No," I said, still rubbing my forehead. "Remember, if it turns out to be a real threat, I call the cops. I didn't want to call them every time a mouse somehow got in here and tripped the wire or something."

"Meow, meow." 'Well, then…'

OK, I know my cat is exceedingly smart compared to others, but, "You should really start thinking things through, you know that?"

"Hey, who are you talking to-" Shark Dude walked in and found me yelling at my cat. "OK, I think I'm just going to leave you here, then." He walked out of the room, shouting "Kakuzu, I think you might want to check out the room that the crazy girl's in!"

Only a moment later, Stitches was in the room, drooling over all of the jewelry and expensive antiques. His hands seemed to be shaking from excitement as he looked at all of the stuff I had and it kind of creeped me out. "Um, excuse me?"

At the sound of my voice, Stitches, or Kakuzu, straightened his back in what I assumed to be an attempt to redeem his dignity. He cleared his throat before leaving the room. Sakibou followed suit, probably not wanting to be captured.

I shook my head in shame and everyone had just caught up to me, except for Deidara, Hidan and Tobi… Hm, I wonder where they went.

(Tobi POV)

"Tobi, you f***ing idiot!" Hidan screamed at me as Deidara resorted to strangling me.

"What did Tobi do?" I shouted at them.

"You're being an annoying little a** hole," Deidara yelled, still strangling me.

"But Tobi didn't mean to! Tobi was just trying to sound like the voice!" I choked out. I have to admit, even though it isn't much fun to be beat up by these two all the time without putting up a fight; it was rather hilarious to tick them off. I could still see the veins pulsing in their foreheads. Ah, I love being Tobi, even if I do have to act like a complete moron.

Hidan and Deidara were still yelling at me when Pain came downstairs with that blue-haired girl. How is it that I can never remember her name? Was it Yuki? It was either that or Koori. Snow or Ice? Whatever. I have to give her this though; she seems like the only one in her little group that doesn't act like a three-year-old. "Hidan, Deidara, leave Tobi alone." Pain commanded them. Deidara reluctantly let go of my neck and stood up. Hidan just shut his mouth. I just smirked under my mask. I remember when I used to be young, so fussy whenever they were bossed around. These two obviously hadn't outgrown their childish egos.

The girl seemed to be staring at the two with wide eyes, probably frightened by the threats they threw at me. It seemed as if she was staring at Deidara a bit more, though. I decided to take advantage of this situation. "Yuki-Chan, why are you staring at Deidara-Sempai?"

(Koori POV)

"He was just strangling you!" I said while my face turned a slight shade of pink. "And my name's _Koori_, not Yuki!"

Tobi tilted his head to the side like a puppy again. "Really? Deidara-Sempai was trying to hurt Tobi?" I could hear the hurt in his voice. Did he even hear the comment about my name?

"What do you think the death threats were for, s*** head?" Deidara and Hidan said at the same time. I blinked at their incredible timing.

"Shut up," Pain said in an annoyed tone. Deidara, Tobi, take the girl up to her room, and Tobi, I want you to switch out with Itachi, OK? It's getting late, and I don't want to have to deal with you three fighting again." _Again_? So this isn't the first time? How often do these guys fight?

"Yes, Leader-Sama," They all said before Tobi and Deidara followed me up the steps. I heard Tobi humming some kind of song while he skipped. I sighed. How is it that this guy is older than Deidara? That must put him in his twenties or something.

When we were almost down the hall, to my room, I heard Deidara say "Tobi, watch where you're going, un," I had just turned around, and Deidara had knocked me down and was right on top of me. I blinked and looked at his face, shocked.

And I blushed furiously when I finally understood the position we were in.

**Hey, he's kind of cute,** my positive side thought.

_OK, first thing's first, I'm going to be calling you Nonki from now on, because I'm tired of calling you 'positive side.' Second, what do you mean? He was just strangling Tobi for being annoying, enjoys annoying me, and making me suffer from uncomfortable positions!_

**Yeah, he's a jerk, but he's a cute jerk.** Nonki told me.

_You disgust me._

**And that's why you got rid of me over thirteen years ago.**

I shook my head and was brought back to reality to see Deidara craned his neck around to yell at Tobi. "What was that for, un?"

"Tobi didn't mean to!" He defended himself. "Tobi tripped and accidentally pushed Deidara-Sempai! Tobi is a good boy!" I know he's not that stupid. In fact, I'm starting to get the feeling that he's either an even huger idiot than I though imaginable, or he's an evil mastermind in disguise. I find both highly likely in his case.

Deidara turned back to me and seemed to be staring at something a little lower than my face.

"Get your eyes off my chest," I growled, trying to push him off of me. Apparently he wanted to stay, because he wouldn't budge. The blonde had a perverted smirk on his face that made me want to puke. "Tobi, help me out here!"

"But Sempai looks like he's having fun." Evil mastermind in disguise it is, then.

"Deidara, get off of her," I heard a voice say icily. I turned my neck and found an angry looking Itachi outside the doorway.

Slowly, the blonde got off of me, grumbling. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun, un?" He asked before stalking off.

When I was free from him, I quickly ran into my room, not even bothering to thank the raven-haired man.

I was immediately greeted by my four friends.

"Hey, Kousa said cheerfully, "How was shopping?"

"What was up just a minute ago?" Keika asked.

"Did Deidara try to ra-" I cut off Heather before she could finish.

"_Please_ don't finish that sentence," I told her. "I don't need to hear that word right now."

"Well," Okibi pushed. "What happened?"

"Tobi pushed him, he fell on top of me, and he started getting perverted." I shook my head. "I swear I'm starting to think that Tobi is really an evil mastermind, set out to ruin my life."

Heather and Keika got kind of ridged all of a sudden.

"That's actually not too far from the truth," Okibi muttered.

"W-What?"

She didn't have time to repeat, because Tobi was in the room in moments. "Hello, Okibi-Chan, Keika-Chan, Kousa-Chan, Heather-Chan, and Yuki-Chan!"

My eye twitched again. "For the last time, my name is Koori, _not_ Yuki!" Once again, he ignored my statement and continued to talk with the others. I'm really starting to get suspicious…

**Author's Notes:**

**.: Soon, very soon, so don't worry.**

**Hey, thanks for reading. But, once again, I think this could have been better somehow. **

**And sorry about the emo moment earlier, I kind of just wanted to get some of Koori's history down and clear up any confusion that may have been going on. **

**Also, I'm going to the beach next week, so if I don't update by Friday, I most likely won't be able to update for the next two weeks. **

**And I have one last thing to say: I might start giving preveiws to the next chapters, but only if you guys want them, OK? So, if you guys want me to start doing preveiws, just tell me in your reviews. **

**Once again, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	5. Not My Diary!

**First, I'm going to say that I'm really sory about the late update. I was at the beach for a week and couldn't even work on this. School's also been a pain in the butt. I just haven't really had that much time to work on this. But, I didn't make this chapter really long. So, please forgive me! **

**Here's chapter five of Sun Fall. Enjoy!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be as rich as the Enzeru family. I'm nowhere _near _that rich.**

**Chapter 5**

It was a bright sunny patch of grass in the middle of the woods, filled with flowers, trees, bees, and birds, all happily running around, doing their own business. I was at the side, looking directly towards the middle of the field, where a girl was sitting on a couch, watching TV with some people making out… or worse. I wonder how she even got a TV out here.

"Hey," I called to the blonde girl. "Where am I?"

She looked over to me, smiling dreamily. "A beautiful dream," She said with a sigh.

I gave her a disgusted look, but realized that I recognized the voice. "Nonki?" She didn't react. "Nonki!" I shouted a bit louder.

She looked startled, but looked back to me. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, I forgot you gave me a name!" She scratched the back of her head. "Anyways, this is my dream land. What are _you_ doing here? Your mind usually keeps us from going into each other's dreams."

I shook my head. "I don't know, but your dreams are slightly scare me." I took another look at her. "You know, I thought that as a part of my mind, you would look exactly like me."

"I know," She said with a grin, "But I'm only part of your _mind_, so I can look like whatever I want. For example," Her long blonde hair seemed to shorten to chin length and turned to a red color. She blinked, and when her eyes opened, I saw they changed from chocolate brown to emerald green. "These two are my favorites, so if you ever happen to stumble into my dreams again, I'll most likely look like one of the two forms you just saw."

"Is there any way out of here?" I asked her, taking another glance at her TV to find that the two people making out were me and some other guy. I'm not sure if I should be concerned or not. Shaking my head again, I looked at Nonki.

"Yeah, if you go a little further into the woods, then you'll come across a door. If you open it and go in, then should be back in your dreaming section."

"Alright thanks," I called over my shoulder as I started running into the dark forest. I stop midway. "By the way, why are you watching TV in the middle of the forest?"

"Actually making out with him makes me feel dirty, so I wanted to make you do it and watch from the TV." A bead of sweat drips down my forehead. "But I also wanted to be outside. So that's what brought me out here."

"Umm... OK." I continue the jog out into the woods. "See you later!" I call over my shoulder.

"OK, howl if you need me," She called back.

It actually took me a little longer to find the door than I expected. My skin and clothes we snagged by thorns and I had a few leaves stuck in my hair, but I didn't really mind. I was just happy to be able to go back to my dreams. The door was made from brown wood, sloppily painted over with white. I smiled before turning the silver handle and opening it. I froze when I found what was playing in there.

Slowly, my joints suddenly aching and protesting with me, I walked through the door and closed it behind me. I walked into the kitchen of my parents' house and stopped in the middle, watching.

"Father, Mother," a little blue-haired girl said, smiling. "Look! This is my grade for my English test! I got a hundred!" She held up a paper, looking proud. The two adults sitting at the kitchen table let their gazes rest on the paper for a moment before they turned away without saying a word. The girl frowned. "Isn't this good?" She questioned, trying to get her parents to open their mouths. "I studied really hard for this test and got the best score in the class, right up with Hosaki-San, and she's the best in all our classes."

"Yes, I suppose that is good," Her father muttered, looking through the mail. She smiled at the praise. "Please, Koori, would you mind leaving for a moment? I'm trying to get through the bills and your mother is getting things ready so that we'll be able to go to an important meeting in a minute." Her smile formed into a frown again.

"And while we're gone," Her mother says, "I expect you to take care of the chores. The list is on the refrigerator. I want the house to be neat and tidy when we get home. We won't be back until early in the morning, so you will be back in bed by 9:30. For now, I want you to go up to your room and give us some peace before we leave, alright?"

The girl nods sadly and walks up the stairs, dragging her paper along with her. I followed, but not before hearing a few words come from my father's mouth. "Children are such a nuisance."

Once in the room, the girl sat down at her desk, staring out the window before spotting a letter on her desk. The address read 'DOW.'

I smiled slightly, remembering the letter. It seemed like so long ago, and I can't imagine how my mind was able to keep track of this part of my memory. I'm glad it did.

The little blue-haired girl stared at the letter for a moment longer before tearing it open, and staring to read.

"Dear Ms. Enzeru Koori," She read aloud. "As you must already know, this is being written from the DOW, Department of Wizardry. And it seems as if one of our young wizards-in-training happens to live near you and requires assistance from bright young lycan." She stared at the word, confused. "Lycan? What's that?" She shook her head and continued. I couldn't help but smile again at this. Only a few months later did I learn that lycan was the more scientific term for werewolf. "Ms. Tejina Keika would like your assistance in interviewing one of your species. If you'd like to accept this offer, please write your answer at the bottom of this page and send it back to us. From there, we will set up a meeting. Thanks for your patience, the DOW." She put the paper down, thinking.

I giggled slightly. When I got this letter, it made me feel so grown up and important. Right now, the tinier version of me had a serious look on her face, and it was kind of cute. Suddenly, she brightened up, smiling and wrote down her reply, 'Sure!' She then proceeded to run out into the front lawn and mail it back. I followed her outside and was greeted by the familiar sight of a green flash, something that happens every time you mail something to the counsel. As soon as you close the mailbox, the green flash indicates that it had been transported. This prevents any mortal mailmen from seeing it and saves a lot of confusion.

The scene changed around me, and now I was at the park, sitting on a bench. The younger version of me was sitting on a different bench across from me, looking around hopefully while scenting the air carefully. Suddenly, she perked up and looked around, having found the sweet scent of a wizard. She stood up and, with a smile, walked towards a purple haired girl, who is also looking around, confused. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, are you Tejina Keika?"

The girl turned around and gave her a warm smile. "Yeah, are you Enzeru Koori?"

Suddenly, a single black blade seemed to glide through the air, landing right beside my foot. I stood up and looked into the direction the blade had come from. A strangely dressed man with long black hair and snake-like eyes looked straight at me, not the little ten-year-old, but _me_. He gives a wicked smile and walks towards me slowly. I couldn't feel my legs; they were glued to the ground I was standing on. When he reached me, he gave another sickening smile.

"My, my, Ms. Enzeru, what a pleasure it is to have finally met you," He started. His voice seemed to remind me of something, like… a snake? "Although, I would have preferred if we could meet in some way other dream transfer, but this seemed like the only way that would do for the time being."

I just stared at him, baffled. "E-Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you don't know my name. I'm Orochimaru."

"And _why_ are you here?" I asked him, still slightly confused.

"We can discuss this another time. I just thought I might want to be introducing myself to you. After all, I am staying in your house. It would only be polite."

My eyes widened. "No, I only have ten weirdoes in my house! There's only Tobi, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Plant Man-" I couldn't finish my list.

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I need to leave before that masked moron can wake up and find me. I believe you need to wake up as well, find a hiding spot."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." He shook his head. "Well, you'll see when you wake up. And by the way, you may want to hide that little book of yours in a safer place."

I used the only word that came to my mind. "What?" I blinked, and when my eyes opened, I was no longer in the park and the creep wasn't in front of me anymore. I was back in my room.

**Wow, we need to redecorate this room.** Nonki said. **It's way too dull in color.**

_I could have sworn that there was a more blue in here when I fell asleep._

I lifted my head from my paws. Wait… paws. _Oh, carp, oh, crap, oh, crap…_

I looked around the room frantically to find Tobi, along with everyone else asleep. Thinking as quickly, as I could, I stood up, shaking out of the clothes over my body, which made it much harder for me to move around, and jumped off the bed to crawl under it, out of Tobi's sight. However, it seemed that the faint noise of my pads hitting the floor woke him up, because in less than a second, the boy was out of the room, screaming "Sempai! Sempai! There's a wolf in the room, Sempai!"

_Well, that isn't good._

**I think you just blew our cover.**

_Shut up!_

I darted under the bed just as I heard someone scream back at Tobi. "Tobi, what the f***?" That must have been Hidan.

"Go away, Tobi, un," I heard Deidara groan. "We're trying to sleep."

"But, Sempai," Tobi said in a little, shrill voice, "There's a wolf in Yuki-Chan's room!" _My name is Koori, moron!_ I yelled at him though my mind. "Tobi saw it through his own eye-hole!"

"Tobi, weren't you watching the girls?" Another person asked. There was a silence before the sound of several footsteps ran up the stairs. I hid in the darker shadows under the bed as the lights switched on. I spotted a pair of black sandals, or I think they're black. I can't really tell because while I'm a wolf, I can only in black and white, which explains why my room has less color then it did when I went to sleep.

"1... 2…" I heard someone count, "3… 4…"

By now, I heard four other pairs of feet shuffle off the floor clumsily. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Where's Koori, un?"

"Are those her clothes lying on the bed?" I heard someone ask, leaving everyone else in silence.

Suddenly, someone got an idea that I didn't necessarily like. "I call the shift when we find her."

Now, without me even noticing, a growl escaped my throat.

"Do you hear that?" Someone asked.

"**It sounded like a growl."** I pin-pointed the voice coming from the exact same place. Was that Plant Man?

"Do something that would make the girl angry," Another voice commanded from the door.

"Hey, Koori, if you tell us where you are, I'll make out with you, un."

The growl is now a lot louder than before, making my throat hurt slightly, but at the moment, my instincts had become a lot strong then my will-power. I can't really do anything at the moment. Not too far into the transformation, animal insincts tend to take over. It's like there's an actual wolf in my body that starts doing whatever it pleases.

"Check under the bed," A female voice said. I'm guessing that's Konan, considering she's the only girl in the house that would actually try to help them catch me.

I saw Shark Dude take a glance under the bed. "Dude, Tobi was right! There's a freaking wolf under here!" He stuck his hand towards me, but I snapped at it and bit down hard. "Ow, it bit me! Someone, make sure I don't have rabies!" He took his hand and backed away from the bed.

"D*** f***ing animal," I heard Hidan say before his face appeared under the bed and he stuck some kind of scythe down and started to swing towards me. I ran out to the other end of the bed and backed into a corner. A crowd of ninjas gathered around me.

"How did it get in?" I heard Tobi asked as my face became a snarl and my throat let out an even louder, more threatening growl than before.

"Idiot," Deidara muttered.

"Tobi, think logically," Itachi said. "Koori is gone, and the wolf is here. Where do you _think _it came from?"

Tobi seemed to think a minute. Tobi doesn't know, Itachi-San."

"She _is_ the wolf," Heather said, entering the circle.

(Keika POV)

"As much sense as this makes in this case," Sasori said, "It doesn't seem physically possible. Do you mind explaining to us?"

"We will," Okibi said. "But not right now. We need Koori to settle down and wait for the sun to go up."

"Alright, then" Hidan said, reaching out to grab her by the scruff of the neck. "Get over here, you f***ing mutt!"

Koori barked and bit him on the hand.

"Don't' do it like that!" I nearly shouted at him. "She's probably running off of animal instincts and you're practically radiating with hostility right now." I bent down to her eye level. "Come here, Koori," I called in a soft voice. "It's OK, Hidan's not going to hurt you, or he'll be in big trouble."

I heard Hidan snort, but ignored it. "Come on, Koori." Slowly, the white wolf stopped growling, straightened its back and walked up to me, nuzzling my arm.

I smiled and pat her head. "See, you just have to be nice to her."

Pain narrowed his eyes. "Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kisame, stay here and watch these five. When the girl's back to normal, come and get me. I'll be expecting an exclamation."

He left with the five other unnamed Akatsuki members followed right behind him, not taking a second glance at us.

Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan form a circle around Koori, staring at her.

"Seriously, how the f*** did that happen?" Hidan asked.

"Like we said before," Kousa finally said, "We'll tell you when the sun comes up, so shut your mouth." Okibi and I stared at her. The blonde doesn't tell people to shut their mouths, because usually she's too busy keeping hers closed. She's not really much of a talker.

There was silence again before Kisame said, "Can she do tricks?"

I giggled faintly at this comment while Kousa gave me a serious look, telling me to be quiet. I ignored it. "Yeah," I said. "Koori," The wolf stood up and looked at me. "Sit." She did as I commanded and sat on the ground. I patted her head and her tail began to wag. "It's funny how she acts more like a dog than a wolf." I muttered to myself, although I could tell everyone else could hear.

Deidara seemed to mull over something in his head. "Hey, come here, Koori, un," He said in a friendly tone. Koori moved her head in his direction and bared her fangs, growling.

Everyone else burst into laughter, except for Sasori, although he did have an amused look on his face. "Hey, I don't think she likes you, Blondie." Hidan said between breathes. Deidara just glared at him, and then back at Koori.

"Actually," Okibi said, matter-of-factly, "I don't think she likes any of you guys. You _did_ break into her house and _are_ currently holding us all as hostages for reasons unknown to us."

"Shut up, b****." The sliver haired man tells her.

"How ab-"

"How old are you guys anyways?" Sasori asked, breaking up a fight that was sure to occur if Okibi had had time to reply back to him.

"I'd rather not say in front of a few of you guys," Heather told him, shifting her glance from between Deidara, and Hidan.

"Answer the question," He said.

I patted Koori on the head again, silent for a moment. "We're all seventeen, except Heather, she's fourteen."

The redhead nodded and looked off in another direction. I looked to where his gaze rested to see it was out the window. The stars seemed to be shining really brightly tonight…

"What kind of f***ing name is that, anyways?" Hidan asks. "Heather sounds weird."

"It's American," the black-haired girl replies, sending him an annoyed look. "And my name isn't weird. Yours is."

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is. There are tons of girls named Heather in my country. Over there, people would look at you really weird if you said your name is Hidan or Koori or something Japanese like that. Your name is weird, not mine." She finishes with a glare.

I try to ignore them as Hidan and Heather go off in an argument featuring many dirty words and feature references to the show that weren't picked up such as 'Go die in a hole' or 'I'm going to cut off your head, sew it back on, and cut it off again, just so you'll have to endure the pain several times.' Instead of listening, I look over to where Sasori was again and stare at him for a while. He looks so cute and-

He tears his gaze from the window and lets it rest on me. "Would you please refrain from staring?" He gives me an annoyed look.

"Oh," My face turns red and I look away, now noticing that Hidan and Heather had stopped their argument to stare to me, seeming amused while Kisame, Deidara, and Okibi chuckled/giggled. "What?" I asked them, face becoming redder. "I-I wasn't staring at him… I was just… um… staring off into space."

"Sure you were," Heather says. "We'll believe that."

I pout and look away from them, back to Sasori to see he looked amused. Awe, he's so cute when he smirks!

(Koori POV)

OK, I'm finally able to take a bit of control over my body now. The sun is starting to rise, but the moon is still out. I'll give it about another thirty minutes before I change back. Oh, yeah, that reminds me!

I jump onto the bed next to Deidara, who was currently arguing over what type of art is better, and started digging around.

Over the past five hours, I've learned a couple of things about these people. But unfortunatly, this also means they learned a great deal about us, although, nothing too personal.

Hidan: He's a foul-mouthed, religious guy that doesn't like being told what to do. He worships some God named Jashin, and commonly sacrifices people to him. He's all bronze and no brain. I'm just glad that he has strict orders not to harm us, or we would probably be dead by now.

Kisame: AKA, Shark Dude. Yeah, I finally found out his name, so that automatically makes things easier for me. Now I just need to find out what Plant Man's name is, and I won't have to call them be nick-names anymore. So, Kisame, despite his appearance, is actually a polite, fun-loving guy, despite the fact that he likes to kill people with his sword, which looks a lot more like a stick covered in bandages than a sword, Samehada.

Sasori: He's generally emotionless, but can show a few signs of being an actual human. The only signs of emotion I see in him are annoyance, amusement, and a lack of patience. Yeah, this guy was complaining about how long he'd been waiting the first thirty minutes. He's also an 'artist' and likes to make puppets, because he believes that art is eternal, and should last forever. He also likes to call Deidara 'Brat.'

And lastly, there's Deidara: He's cocky, arrogant, overconfident, rude, a pervert, and most of all, a total art freak. He thinks that art is fleeting, like an explosion, which, as you can guess, causes a lot of arguments between him and Sasori. He's also nineteen, making me a reasonable target for him, and calls Sasori 'Danna,' as in 'master,' _not_ 'husband.' Don't mix it up. Keika, Heather, and Okibi have already made that mistake. They nearly wound up with their heads blown off.

Speaking of the blonde, he looks over to me, looking curious. "What's she doing, un?"

"I don't know," Keika replied, watching me carefully. Finally, I find one of the things I'm looking for, and hold up my tank top.

The four other girls face-palmed. "I totally forgot!" Okibi said. "Sorry, Koori, that could have looked really bad in front of these guys." She and the others walked over to me and started picking up clothes and shoving them over my head.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked, looking curious.

Kousa blushes, along with everyone else. "Um… If we don't get her dressed before she changes back, she'll lack the ability to look at most of you straight in the eye ever again.

Although the straight-foreword answer wasn't spoken, they all got the message. Deidara and Hidan had perverted grins on their faces, obviously thinking of the outcome. Kisame was blushing… purple? Is that even possible? And Sasori seemed to have a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but he was trying to hide it by looking down. Oh, so another one of his emotions is embarrassment! I could use this in the future.

Deidara seemed to notice him, too. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sasori-Danna, un." He says, that grin of his still on his face. "Any straight guy would either blush or smile when they imagine a girl without clothes on, un."

I growl at him, but my warning isn't really taken. He patted me on the head and I growled even louder, being cut off as Keika and Okibi giggled.

By the time they finished dressing me, I looked like an over-dressed Chihuahua, and everyone was laughing at me. I lay my head down on the bed and turn it away. I'm just grateful for the fact that I'm a wolf right not, because if I wasn't, everyone would be able to see my incredibly red face.

* * *

"What's the point of art if it you don't have time to appreciate it?"

"Oh," Heather says, shaking her head and writing down in a little booklet. "That one will be hard to counter, Deidara. Your turn."

"Well, at least my art won't collect dust, un."

Now everybody says 'Oh' at this remark. Heather writes down some more in the booklet.

"That's ten more points to Dei," She says, looking from the book to Sasori. "OK, if you can top this, you get fifteen points."

I seriously just want to yell at these guys and tell them to shut up, but that obviously won't work. Firstly, I can't tell them to shut up. If I try, all that would come out would be a bark or something. Besides, even if I could, they haven't listened to me ever since I got into these clothes. Have I lost all sense of dignity that I once had? Probably not, but its pretty close.

I look out the window. Hey, the moon's gone.

"It won't-" Sasori stopped in mid-sentence when a puff of smoke formed around me.

"What the f*** is going on?" I hear Hidan ask.

"Will you guys just shut up?" I felt the veins pulsing through my head as I stepped out of the smoke. "You're all giving me a major headache." I rub my head and glare at the eight people in front of me.

All of a sudden, Deidara bursts into laughter.

"What?" He only continues laughing. "Why the heck are you laughing at me?" I nearly yelled.

He finally stops laughing and smiles at me. "You've got a tail sticking out of your a**." He starts laughing again.

"Awe man," I say, turning my head around to see a white tail sticking out of my pants. "Not again." By now, everyone else was laughing along with the blonde, well, except Sasori. He was just smirking at my misfortune.

**Yes! It's the tail! I love you, tail!**

_Nonki shut your mental mouth!_

**Yes, Koori!** Now she was quiet and I could deal with this my way.

"Be quiet! It's not that funny!" I screamed.

Deidara stopped laughing for another moment to say, "It kind of is, un."

A wave of familiar scents hit my nose and before I knew it, there were Pain and the rest of his group at the door. Tobi runs over and gives me a death hug before looking at my tail and petting it. "Yuki-Chan! It's so cute!"

Pain and the others stare at my tail. "Laugh and you die." I threaten.

"Why-"

I cut Pain short before he can finish his question. "I'm part of a humanoid race called the lycan, more commonly known as the werewolf. We're basically known for transforming into wolves during the full moon." I didn't want to go into full detail about everything, but I also didn't want to end up being tortured by Itachi again, so I might as well give him an answer, right? "Sometimes when I transform back, the tail doesn't go away for some reason. But that usually stops happening when you get older; it should be gone within the next few days."

Pain obviously didn't like the fact that I'd interrupted him while he was speaking. He seemed to glare daggers into me, and I couldn't help but flinch. He seemed pleased with my reaction.

"And you didn't tell us this earlier _why_?" Kakuzu asked.

"You didn't ask," Heather said, coming to my rescue. "You people barely even talk to us, just keep us locked in here all day while we slowly starve to death. Did you really expect her to tell you anything when you did ask?"

"You just had to add in a complaint there, didn't you?" I asked her.

"You know it," She flashed me a smile and I rolled my eyes.

"OK then," Konan says. "Is there anything else you need to tell us?"

I exchange a glance with the girls. Heather and Kousa nod. Keika doesn't do anything, so I take that as a sign to say nothing about her. "Kousa is part fish and Heather likes to drink blood at times." I tell them.

I notice that Kisame takes a glance at Kousa when her name is mentioned while everybody but Hidan pales when hearing about Heather, who laughs lightly. "Don't worry; I won't bite you unless I get really hungry, or if you tick me off."

My ears pick up some words exchanged from the piecing people, "We may need to put a gag in her mouth." Pain nodded.

"We're leaving," Pain announces. "Deidara, you're going to watch them for now."

"What?" The blonde started whining. "But I just stayed up all night watching them. Why me, un?"

"Because you called the next shift earlier," Sasori told him.

That was _Deidara_? I have to say, I'm not all that surprised, but that person said it without a 'un' at the end of his sentence, so I thought it was someone else.

"But that's when I thought she wasn't wearing any clothes, un." That earned him a glare from every female in the room, including Konan.

"Just take the job like a f***ing man," Hidan told him. "And stop whining; you sound like a little b****."

"Look who's talking," I muttered, but I could tell the silver-haired man heard me. This caused a fight to erupt between the two of us, being joined in by Deidara when he was eventually insulted by the Jashinist. But eventually, it was poor Tobi that ended up being ganged up on. At some point, he ran out of the room, crying, "Why Deidara-Sempai? Why Yuki-Chan? Why Hidan-San? Why must you hurt Tobi so?"

I smiled in pleasure and sat down on the bed, watching as Deidara and Hidan continued to fight. I was just about done, and I could tell that everyone else was getting tired of it, too.

Eventually, Pain had had enough. "Be quiet!" The two stopped fighting immediately. "Good, now Hidan, we're leaving. Deidara, Tobi will come and switch out with you in a few hours." With that being said, he turned around and left out the doorway.

"Do you know what I just noticed?" Heather asked once everyone but Deidara was gone.

"What?"

"I think your door is missing."

* * *

"I'm starving!" I groan as I roll over on my back, looking at the ceiling. I need to get something to eat. How long has it been? Three days? Four? I've gone three or four days without eating. I'm miserable.

"Stop complaining, un," Deidara said. "It's starting to get annoying."

"How about you try and go without food for more then three days? Then you might truly understand how tormenting this is." I move my gaze from the ceiling to Deidara, sitting on top of my bed like he belongs there.

At this point, I wish the girls would wake up. I needed someone to talk to other than Deidara to keep me sane, even if they are being annoying.

"Whatever, un," he moved his gaze from me down to something in his lap. I craned my neck so that I was able to see it was a book.

"What are you reading?"

"The only interesting piece of literature you have in this house." He looks at me a smirks. "I found it under your pillow, un."

My mouth drops open when I realized what he was reading. "You wouldn't."

"'Page one, October 24, 2007,'" He reads. "'Dear Diary,'"

I attempt to tackle him, but he dodges, moving to the side, and I land on top of the bed, on my stomach. He proceeds to sit on top for me to keep me from moving. I am a disgrace to green belts everywhere. All I can do is struggle under his weight.

"'My name is Enzeru Koori,'" He continues. "'I'm a fourteen years old, and I'm currently in ninth grade. My best friends are Tejina Keika, Gin Kousa, and Mizu Kawa.'" He stops reading and looks at me in confusion. "I thought you two hated each other, un."

I stop struggling and glare at him. "We do."

"Then why does it say in here that she's one of your best friends, un?"

"I'll tell you if you get off of me and give my diary back," I bribed him.

He thought about it for a moment. "Nah, I'll probably find out later in here, anyways." I attempt to talk, but he continues with his reading, only silently this time, laughing from time to time. "You really are a downer, aren't you?"

He must have just read the part where I was saying that the world would be doomed due to all of the morons in the world. "Yes, I am. Now put the book down and get off of me." He keeps reading and frowns, smirks, smiles, and even laughs at a few of the things he reads. "Will you please stop reading?" I asked him after he chuckles again.

"Nope, I'm just getting to the good part, un." Now he starts read out loud again. "'September 28, 2010, Dear Diary, There's something seriously messed up with Kawa. Three days ago, right after school, she got me and Keika over at her house without telling us why. When we got there, she told us to try something and handed us a pack of cigarettes. Why the heck is she doing drugs? She's only fifteen! And why was she offering them to us? We're fourteen! I don't know what's going on in that brain of hers, but she needs to stop. She's starting to scare me. Just yesterday night, she got drunk and offered us beer. She's going over the line. I'm might have to call her parents and tell them about her problem, but I don't want to rat out on her…'"

He flips to the back on the book, where I've drawn a bunch of random things. At least he didn't go to the next page, though. It's full of all my emotions and feeling and a bunch of that cheesy, girly crap that he would probably laugh at me for writing. Besides, he could probably tell what the outcome was from reading that last page.

A few of my illitrations on this new page were very detailed pictures of things like Kawa being run over by a car, catching on fire, or being attacked by my cat. Trust me; you don't want to be on Sakibou's bad side. Now _that_ is scary. Other pictures were things like a pack of wolves, me and my friends, and what I imagined Heather looked like before I actually met her. I was actually pretty close, I had the black hair down, and her eyes in the drawing were a dark brown, not a blackish-purple, but I never really expected for her hair to be up in pony-tails.

"Hey, these are actually pretty good drawings, un." He tells me, not even flinching at all the blood and gory from pictures of Kawa. She took up most of the space. "But you should probably see a doctor about this. You're starting to remind me of Uchiha's little brother."

"Who?"

"The weasel," He tells me. "Itachi. Hate that guy, and from what I've heard, I'm not the only one, either. His little brother's trying to kill him. I was debating on whether I wanted to kill him or Orochimaru more, but that snake is older, and probably more of a challenge."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. _Orochimaru_. Oh, please don't tell me it wasn't all a dream! And that book he must have been talking about earlier must have been my diary. Great, now there are two creeps who have read my deepest, most personal thoughts. That's just _super_! I started to tune in again. "Plus, he did used to be Sasori's old partner, and I want to see how strong he is."

"Shut up!" I told him. "I honestly don't care about who you want to kill. Just please get off of me! You're annoying the heck out of me!"

"Really?"He asks me with a smirk."How am I doing that?"

"First you think that you have the right to come marching into my house like you own the place, and then you get into my personal space, and now you're getting into my personal belongings! You have absolutely no respect for anyone but yourself and that's what's bothering me. You act like you're younger than Heather is, and she's just barely even a teenager! I honestly can't decide who annoys me more, you or Tobi."

The blonde glares at me and puts down my diary, moving over. I thought that he was getting off of me, but I was terribly wrong. Instead, he grabs one of my arms and twists it behind my back, sending pain surging through me. After that, he grabs my throat with his free hand to keep my head up, making it both difficult to breath properly and clear that he could snap it in half any second. I grit my teeth together to keep from screaming. It would only give him satisfaction. "Now say you're sorry, un."

"Say I'm sorry for what?" I ask, trying to keep my voice under control.

"I wan you to say sorry for talking to me like that. You shouldn't talk to me like that, and you especially _never_ compare me to Tobi, un." He twists my arm back farther and I give a quiet whimper of pain.

"Oh my God," I hear someone scream. "Deidara's doing inappropriate things to Koori!"

I look over to find Okibi with a look of horror struck on her face. The others woke up rather quickly after that, probably with the same thing on their mind as my orange-haired friend. I have to admit, it did look like Deidara was trying to… do things to me. He was sitting right on top of my back and from what they could see, it looked like that hand he had on my throat was going other places.

The blonde jumped off of me. "No I wasn't, un!" He yelled at them.

"Koori!" Kousa runs over and hugs me. "If he ever does disgusting things like that to you again, just scream and tell us, OK?"

"I wasn't doing anything to her! I swear, un!" Deidara actually looks embarrassed. That's kind of funny.

I roll my eyes. I almost thought about playing along, but decided against it. After all, honesty _is_ the best policy. Besides, I'm not that good of an actor. "Don't worry; he was just trying to make me say sorry for talking to him in a way that he didn't like."

"Oh, never mind, then," Okibi and Keika said at the same time, loosing all interest.

Kousa pulls away from me and gets off the bed, walking over to Heather, seems to be boring holes through me with her eyes. It looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed… or floor.

**Hurry and get the book!** Nonki shouts at me.

_Oh, you're right!_ Quickly, I grab my diary and hide it behind my back before anyone noticed. Well, I'm pretty sure Heather noticed, because she was still watching me, but I'm not sure about anyone else.

Deidara is now staring at me. He walks over and snatches the my diary out from behind my back. "I'm saving this for later, un."

_Well, I think he noticed._

I slump back and cross my arms, glaring at him. _There's no use in fighting, Koori._ I kept telling myself. _He's a ninja, remember? He could kill you in a heartbeat._

"I'm hungry," Heather complains, going back to the original topic I was on with Deidara before he invaded my personal life.

"So?" Deidara asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Just don't bother arguing," Okibi told her. "He's not allowed to leave us to get food, and we're not allowed to leave his sight, or they'll kill us."

Keika and Kousa nodded. I swear I saw the dark girl's eye twitch. "You do realize that he's allowed to take us down there, right?"

Everyone went quiet.

…

"And I thought you two were supposed to be the smart ones," She says to Okibi and me.

Deidara laughed lightly. "These two, smart?" He questioned. "That's like an oxymoron, un."

The two of us glared at him. "You don't seem that bright, either, Blondie," I told him.

"I'm surprised he even knows what an oxymoron is," Okibi adds.

I see him get angry. "I'm not stupid, un!"

"Now that you mention it," I said. "He did use the word 'literature' earlier, too. I would have thought that the word 'book' would suit him a bit more, but whatever. I guess he's smarter than I thought."

"Is that supposed to be a complement or an indirect insult, un?" The blonde asked with a confused look on his face.

"You should try and figure that out by yourself, _un_," I mocked him.

"I wouldn't be making fun of me if I were you, u-" He stopped in the middle of his last word, staying silent. "You know what? I hate you."

"Yeah, that's fine, because I hate you, too."

"Can we _please_ go get something to eat?" Kousa tried asking again.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Keika complains. "I haven't eaten in, like, two or three days."

Okibi nods. "I need to eat."

"And if you don't feed me," Heather says, "Then I might just settle for some blood instead. It wouldn't be that bad, either. It has been a while since I've had human blood."

"I could always gag you," The blonde tells her with an annoyed look.

"But I'm hungry!" She whined. Everybody joined in with her, giving their complaints of hunger. I eventually did, too, just to annoy Deidara.

"You guys are starting to sound like Koori while you were asleep, un."

"We're going to die in here if we don't get something to eat, and I don't like the thought of that, especially since you're allowed to take us down there." Okibi pouts.

"Well, I might have if Koori hadn't ticked me off, un." Everyone frowned, and I could see them glaring at me. Deidara seemed to think this over for a moment. "OK, but on one condition, un." All our eyes seemed to brighten up. "You have to beg," He seemed to be looking directly at me as he said this, grinning wildly.

"Oh, God, no," I say, shaking my head. There is no way! You'd have to break my arms and legs and threaten to kill me in the most painful way possible for me to do that."

"That can be arranged, un."

"No!"

"Koori!" The girls yell at me.

I looked at them, angry. "Do you want me to loose every last shred of dignity I have left?"

"It's not like you had much to start with," Deidara said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him. I faced the girls again. "Well? Do you?"

They all nodded. "If it means we get fed and don't die," Keika says, "then yes."

"Come on, Koori, you just have to think you can!"

"Okibi," I say, "I'm not the little engine that could. I'm not that preppy or optimistic. You should know that by now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was worth a try."

"If you do," Deidara tells me, "then I might just forgive you for making fun of my speech habits and comparing me to Tobi, un."

Everyone else burst out laughing, except Heather, strangely enough. "You compared him to Tobi?" Okibi asked through giggles, trying to fight them off. "Why the heck would you do _that_?"

"Trust me," I say, "If you had been put through as much crap with him as I have, then you would agree with me." I turn to Deidara, ignoring them as they continued with their laughter. "And why would I can if you forgive me?"

"Because then I would have to get my revenge," He gives me a perverted smiled that makes my blood run cold.

"You're sick."

"And you're gonna' be sick if you don't get down on the floor and beg like the dog you genetically are, un."

I felt my face flush red from anger and my tail is as straight as a stick. I hear the room go deadly silent. **Try to resist an attempt at murder, Koori. Try to resist.** Nonki tried to sooth me. **Look on the bright side, being part wolf isn't all that bad, right? I mean, it is cool to be able to walk around on the full moon, in the body of another-**

_Shut the heck up and leave. Now._

I didn't get an answer back, probably because Nonki had run straight out of my head for the time being. I take a deep breath to keep my anger under control, and, amazingly, it worked. "Fine," I give in. "I'll beg, but you guys," I turn to face the girls, "are going to owe me big time once this is all over."

"Deal," They all say in unison.

I take a deep breath and with much difficulty, begin my pitiful attempt at begging for some lunch.

* * *

"Koori," Heather whispers from the back of the group as we walk down the hall, the other cheering while they're mouths watered. I take a glance back to see she was giving me a serious look again. I fall behind so that I can walk beside her.

"What?"

"I just want to warn you." She tells me. "These guys are tougher than you think. The way you talked to Deidara after head read your diary could have gotten you killed, do you know that? He is way more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

"Yeah, I know, but-" I stop talking and just stare at her. "Wait, how do you know he was reading my diary? You were sleeping!"

"You should know this," She tells me. "I don't sleep. I merely observe." She walks ahead of me, leaving me in a state of realization. She was able to watch him read my diary, as well as that little exchange between us before Pain came in and told me to go shopping. That probably explains why she didn't laugh with everyone else just a minute ago. She knew what I meant. It also explains why she was staring at me so hard. But why didn't _she_ scream and stop Deidara instead of Okibi? _Why_?

I shake the thoughts out of my head as I spot the kitchen. "Food!" I screech, running over to the cabinets in search of a meal. Okibi was rubbing her face against a can of peanut butter, looking happy and content while Keika settled for some jelly and a loaf of bread, offering to share with her. Heather found herself a pack of granola bars and started tearing them open. Kousa immediately went to the faucet and stuck her head underneath, turning water on so that she could drink.

Kakuzu was sitting in the corner at the table, counting a rather large wad of cash. I also heard Pain walk in to question Deidara s to why we were in here, but didn't really pay any attention. I mean, I'm going to eat something! This is like a miracle! Now I'm actually starting to think that all that misery only a moment ago is worth it.

I thought for a moment before deciding I wanted a real meal, and possibly something like breakfast. "I'm cooking eggs!" I declare, going over to the fridge and getting out the things I would need: eggs, cheese, and milk. I place the things on the counter next to the stove and looked around in my cupboards. "Where's the pan?" I ask aloud after searching everywhere possible.

"Do you mean this, un?" Slowly, I turn around to find a certain blonde holding my frying pan in his hands. I swear, if those mouths on his hands lick it, you will not want to know what I would do.

"Yes," I say, "That's exactly what I'm looking for."

He waves it around over his head. "Well, come and get it, un."

I hear my stomach growl and glare at him. "Seriously, Deidara, I don't have time for games. Give me the pan. Now."

"I'm not handing it over that easily, un." He smirks and waves in front of my face, pulling it back when I try to grab it. "Too slow." Now I'm acting like a ten-year-old, fighting a bigger kid for a toy that they're holding just out of their reach. We're about the same height, but he's still taller than me, so I'm stuck reaching out, trying to get that pan out of his hands while he's just standing there, rubbing it in. "You're short, un."

"I'm not short," I say, getting annoyed. "I'm actually tall compared to other kids at my school. I'm only about an inch shorter than you."

"No, you're short, un."

"I don't care. Just give my the pan back so that I can eat!"

"Koori," Keika says, "You could just have some Peanut Butter and Jelly like Okibi and me. You don't need to cook."

"No," Tell them, "At this point, I'm going to get that pan and make the best eggs that any of us have ever tasted in our entire lives!" With that being said, I resume back to reaching over my head to get the pan that Deidara was taunting me with.

All of a sudden, I hear something crash to the floor. It sounded like a plate coming from the living room. "That better have not been expensive, Hidan," Kakuzu says, not even looking up from the money he was counting.

"Why the f*** are Blondie and Puppet Boy on TV?"

Only a heartbeat after, I start to feel dizzy. My head spins and I close my eyes before falling to the floor, unconscious.

**Author's Notes: Once again, I'm really sorry about the late update, but I'll try to get the next chapter in as soon as I possibly can.**

**So, who can guess why Koori fainted? Any ideas? Review and you'll find out for sure!**

**So, please review people.**

**By the way, I had a typo at the Author's Note last chapter. That .: was supposed to be a reply to .is... The name was deleted for some reason. Sorry about that.**

**And here's the peview for the next chapter. It's kind of short, but the best I could do without giving too much away. If you don't want spoilers, don't read.**

(Heather POV)

"Tobi, you moron!" I shout at the masked man, strangling him as Deidara had so many timed in the show before.

Okibi, Hidan, and Kisame yelling at him with me while everyone else stood in the back, looking completely ticked off.

"Tobi didn't mean to!" He says through sobs. "It was an accident!"

"You do realize that you're stuck here because of you, right?" Keika asked, seething. "Now you and all your Akatsuki buddies are stuck here. _And_ I have to get a new staff because of you! My Dad is going to kill me!"

"Tobi," Kakuzu tried to speak calmly, but failing miserably. "I told you not to break it because it looked expensive. And you _still_ broke it!"

"I'm going to kill this little-" My scream was cut short when I heard another ring from upstairs. Everybody's head went up into the air.

"I think Koori's up."


	6. Scar

**Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about the last chapter being bad. I didn't really realize it until after I put it up. But this one's better (I think) but shorter. Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock.**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: Anyone that might have told you that I own Naruto is mistaken. I own _Death Note_. (Please note that this is only a joke. I don't own either of them.)**

**Chapter 6**

I let my tiny fingers slide along the walls in the dark hall as I walked down it silently. The smooth, cold feeling calms me as I kept watching; a little weary from the dark, eerie aura surrounding me. My hair was now shorter then it was earlier, as well as my height. I seemed to have lost two or three feet.

I look at the corridor ahead of me and feel insecure, unsafe. Something seems wrong. I hear footsteps and look behind my back to see my father standing by the steps, looking angry. "Father," I asked, "What's wrong?"

He only takes a few steps towards me, not answering my question. I look at what he's holding and my blood runs cold. "Father, what are you doing with that knife?"

"That depends," He tells me. "What were you thinking, getting an F on your math test and not telling me?"

"I never got an F," I told him honestly. "What are you talking about?" _He must be drunk_, I think to myself.

My suspicions were confirmed when he walked closer to me, allowing me to see his stride was wobbly and unbalanced. He raises the knife and I shrink back into the corner. "Come here, Brat."

"Father, I don't think you're feeling well," I say quietly, watching as he approached me rapidly. If I'd used he word 'drunk,' he would only become even angrier and possibly do even worse things then he was planning to do at the moment, if he wasn't already planing on doing worse.

"Are any of your friends here?" He asked, ignoring my comment. I shake my head and he smiles. "Good." He leaps at me with the knife in hand and drives it into the left side of my neck, although not so hard that it would kill. He was just letting it cut a little deeper then my skin. I let out a shrill cry as the pain only continues.

(Heather POV)

All the Akatsuki members just kind of sat there, staring at us. They didn't say anything. They didn't do anything. They just sat there. And stared. "They took that a whole lot better than I thought they would," I whispered to Okibi, who was currently sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I know," She whispers back. "I thought that at least Hidan or Deidara would have some sort of outburst and reject all this."

Suddenly, the two men mentioned stood up off of the sofa they were sitting on. "That's bull s***!" Hidan screams.

"You're lying, un!" Deidara yells at the same time.

"Hey," I tell them. "You guys asked why you were on TV, and we answered you. You're part of a popular TV show called Naruto, so deal with it."

"That's not even possible," Sasori says.

"And some people would say it's impossible to be made of wood and still be kind of alive," Keika tells him. He glares. "They also say you can't be part fish, and we've got two examples of that in this room."

"Hey!" Kisame and Kousa say.

"Come on, Kousa, you know I love you. And Kisame… well, it wasn't meant as an insult or anything. So, no offense." The blonde girl looks slightly annoyed and Kisame still seems mad.

"So," Kakuzu says, "The question is, are you on our side?"

It takes a while for us to find an answer, but Kousa finally speaks her thoughts. "Well, I haven't really watched the show, so I'm not too sure of what you guys are capable of, or what your goal is, but… I just don't why, but I think I trust you guys for some reason."

"And that, right there, is proof that she's never watched Naruto in her entire life," I say. I get a few smirks and glares, but everyone else seems to ignore me.

Keika gives them a thumbs up. "I'm with you guys! I've always wanted to meet Naruto characters, whether they were the good guys or not."

Okibi nods in agreement. "Yeah, I just wish we would be able to brag to other fangirls. They would be _so _jealous." Keika and I roll our eyes, but smile anyways.

"And what about you?" Konan asks.

They look at me for my reply. I shrug my shoulders. "Why not? I was always an Akatsuki fan, anyways, even though you guys are evil."

"What about Yuki-Chan?" Tobi asks.

"She'd probably say heck no," Keika says. A few glares and she gets the rest of her answer out. "But considering that Kousa, Okibi, Heather, and I are with you guys, she'd probably have no choice. I guess you guys can stay here until we can you back home, too. None of us really have houses large enough for any of you and I won't be able to cast that spell again until another two or three weeks, but I'm sure it won't be that big of a problem."

Pain shakes his head. "Alright, then, Deidara, I believe you should take the girl up to her room and apologize when she wakes up."

We all move our gazes back to an unconscious Koori, lying down on the floor at my feet and muttering things in her sleep.

"Why should I have to apologize, un?" Deidara whines. "I didn't even do anything."

"Yes," Sasori tells him, "you did. Remember? You dropped that pan on her head and she hasn't woken up since then."

"But why can't we just leave her on the floor here?"

"Because," Konan tells him, "until we get back home, we're staying in her house. It's not polite to leave your host lying on the floor, Deidara."

The blonde looks annoyed, but picks up my blue-haired friend anyways and slings her over his shoulder, walking up the steps.

We watch them until they disappear from sight. Now we're just kind of sitting there, uncomfortably. "So…" Kisame starts. "Are any of you ninjas?"

We shook our heads. "No," Okibi says, "The closest you can get to a ninja in this house is Koori, but that's just Taijutsu. Nobody here knows any Genjustu or Ninjutsu."

"Actually," I corrected her, "I take karate, too."

"Really?" Kousa asks. "What level are you?"

"… White belt…"

"Like we said," Keika repeated, "Koori is as close to a ninja you'll get here."

I snort in annoyance and look away. I found my eyes wandering over to a certain Jashinist. "Yo, Hidan, you've been quiet. What's up?"

"That's none of you f***ing business, b****," He tells me with a glare.

I didn't relpy. It would only add to the headache I've developed the past hour if we got in a fight.

"So how did you bring us here?" Itachi asks.

Keika answers. "Like I told you, I'm a wizard, so I can use magic. Although, need my staff; I can't do much magic without it. Last time I did, there were a few after-effects. The portal opened much later than expected, and to a world that isn't supposed to exist, too. You guys are lucky. If things went really wrong, you people could have lost a head when coming here."

"Well," Konan says. "That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Itachi, Hidan," Pain says. "You can show them."

Itachi pulls back the hair at the side of his face to show that there was a missing ear while Hidan took off his shoe. He was missing a pinky toe and a big toe. I almost laughed. Almost.

"It seems that there were a few after-effects to your spell, but they obviously weren't bad as they could have been."

"Well, then, she'll need her staff, wont she?" I asked.

Tobi finally piped into the conversation. "Does Keika-Chan mean that gold stick with the red rock at the top?"

The purple haired girl looked at him suspicously, but nodded. "Tobi, what did you do?"

Tobi gulps nervously. "Uh… Well, Tobi might have… um… accidentally… sat on it and broke it in half."

Before anyone could say anything else, I tackle him to the ground. "Tobi, you moron!" I shout at the masked man, strangling him as Deidara had so many times in the show before.

Okibi, Hidan, and Kisame were yelling at him with me while everyone else stood in the back, looking completely ticked off.

"Tobi didn't mean to!" He says through sobs. "It was an accident!"

Keika was now seething. "Tobi, because of you, you and all your Akatsuki buddies are stuck here. _And_ I have to get a new staff! My Dad is going to kill me!"

"Tobi," Kakuzu tried to speak calmly, but failing miserably. "I told you not to break it because it looked expensive. And you _still_ broke it!" He yelled the last part at him.

"I'm going to kill this little-" My scream was cut short when I heard another ring from upstairs. Everybody's head went up into the air.

"I think Koori's up." Kousa says.

I wave it off. "Eh, we can check on her later. Right now, let's beat the crap out of Tobi." There was a murmur of agreements and an angry crowd formed around the poor masked man, who was currently shaking with fear.

"Uh, oh."

(Deidara POV)

OK, I have to say this: You can gain a whole lot of information just by listening to Koori while she's asleep. She's always talking, giving opinions and and thoughts. "Hidan is an idiotic jerk. Plant Man is creepy." I listen more intently at this. She's giving her opinions on the Akatsuki members now. "Kisame and Itachi are cool..." I scowl at this. Uchiha is anything but cool. Emotionless b*****. "But slightly scare me." Now I smirk. She should fear us; we're S class criminals, after all. "Deidara is a perverted jerk."

I almost laugh at this. Yes, I am perverted. But I'm a nineteen-year-old boy. I kind of have to. Otherwise, it would go against the laws of nature. But I'm actually not as perverted as she thinks. I just act the way I do around her because, well, it's pretty funny to watch her reaction. I know it bothers her if I act even slightly perverted, so I go mega-pervert mode on her for the fun of it.

She flips over on the bed, looking peaceful. I don't even pay attention as she starts going on about her opinions on the other members. I get off of the floor and sit on the bed, right next to her.

She mutters something else quietly in her sleep that I can't really make out and I brush a strand of hair out of her face. As I do so, I notice something on her neck. "What's this, un?" I brush the hair back even further to see what it was. It looked like an old scare or something. A thin reddish-pink line moving down from her neck her back. I touch it with one finger, tracing out the line and her peaceful atmosphere changes.

Her lips curve down into a deep frown and she starts to shake slightly. "Father," She asks after a moment, "What's wrong?" She doesn't say anything else for another moment and her body tenses up. "Father, what are you doing with that knife?"

I start to pay more attention after this comment. She shivers. "I never got an F. What are you talking about?" Another silence. "Father, I don't think you're feeling well." She shakes her head after another moment, as if someone had asked her a question. Now her facial expression changes again, but to one of fear. She starts thrashing around under the covers until she lets out a terrified scream and opens her eyes, sitting up in the bed while holding onto the covers tightly. She's still shaking, taking deep breaths.

"Hey, are you OK, un?" I place a hand on her shoulder. Honestly, seeing her like this kind of scared me. Her face seemed to look like one of the ones that belonged to those who were killed by my art. A dead body, eyes glazed over with fear that would never end. Fear that would never go away. It was that same terror in their eyes that was in hers at the moment.

He freezes at the touch of my hand. "Don't touch me!" She growls, smacking my hand away and scooting to the other side of the bed.

I cross my arms and wait as she stands up slowly, still shaking slightly.

Once she had regained her composure and stoped shaking, she narrows her eyes. "You weren't doing anything to me in my sleep, were you?"

I chuckle at this comment. "Nope, not at all. If I did, then Leader-Sama would kill me."

"I don't believe you," She says, still glaring at me.

"I figured you wouldn't, un." I lean back on the bed, putting my head on a pillow and looking at the ceiling. "Oh, by the way, Leader-Sama told me to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"After Hidan shouted about Sasori-Danna and I being on TV, I kind of dropped that pan on your head." I tell her. "While you were asleep, we had a meeting and your friends told us every last detail why we're so famous in this world. Keika invited us to live here for the time being, too, un."

She looked agnry for a moment, but then blinked in surprise. "Oh, well then… Did they say anything about our personal lives?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Nope, just that Heather is from sort foreign country called the U.S. or something like that, un." She sighs in relief and I smirk. "Although, I do have a few questions of my own."

"And why would I tell you anything?" She asks.

"If you don't," I warned, "I might have to read this out loud to the other Akatsuki members," I take her diary out of my cloak and hold it in front of her face. "And we wouldn't want that happening, would we, un?"

From the look on her face, I think she was about to strangle me. But that's just the way I like it. "Fine," She says through gritted teeth. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's up with your scar, un? How'd you get it?"

"How do you know about that?" She asks, getting defensive.

"I saw it while you were alseep, un. Now tell me how you got it."

"Umm…" She stops and thinks for a minute. "I… played with a knife when I was about… four and I… umm… cut myself."

"That's possibly the worst acting I've heard in my entire life," I tell her with a glare. "Do you want me to find out by reading through more of your personal life?"

"No!" She screams. "I mean… well," She stumbles over her words for a while before sighing. "I have issues with my parents, alright?"

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" She nods. "Let me move on to my next question, un. What kinds of issues do you have with your parents?" I already had a pretty good idea from what I heard her saying in her sleep; I just wanted to hear her say it.

"Can you ask something else?" She fidgets around from where she's standing. "I don't like that question. It bothers me."

I finally just give up with that subject and move onto something else. "Do you live here by yourself, un? Or are your parents just out or something?"

"I live here by myself," She says icily. "I don't need those money loving jerks. Apparently, they're too good to live with their own child." Honestly, just from those three sentences, I can already tell that we have bit in common when it comes to family life.

"How long have you lived here, un?"

"Since I was about eleven, about two months after the _incident_." She still seems to be glaring at nothing in particular, and I start to wonder if she even realizes she's telling me all this. It hardly seems as if she's here at all.

In a spilt second, her head lifts into the air. "Thank you!" She says. "Someone's coming." She sniffs the air and slumps back onto the ground. "Never mind; it's just that stupid Jashinist."

"Hey, how do you-" I couldn't finish my question on account of Hidan walking into the room with Heather.

"Hey, Dei, Koori," The dark girl says, "Come downstairs. You will _not_ want to miss this."

"What are you guys doing now?" Koori asks.

"We're roasting Tobi over a fire and watching him die slowly and painfully," Hidan says with a grin.

I smile wildly at this. "Seriously? Is Leader-Sama letting you actually do this, un?"

"Not exactly," Heather says, "But he said we can just teach him a little lesson." She chuckles, probably at the thought of his demise, and cracks her knuckles.

"I'm in," I say instantly. Koori, having nowhere else to go, comes along with us.

"So what did he do to make you guys want to kill him?" She asks.

"He broke Keika's staff," Heather says, her voice dropping to a growl.

"He _what_?" The girl's voice was filled with anger, rage, and possibly even disbelief. "But… that means-"

"Yes," Hidan says, "We're staying in your f***ing house until she can get a new one."

(Koori POV)

"Oh my God!" I scream, racing down the stairs to find Tobi tied up to a stick in my fireplace. "Kill him!" I yell. "Kill him as painfully as you possibly can! _Please_!"

"Yuki-Chan!" Tobi cries. "Tobi is sorry! Please don't be so mean to Tobi!"

"My name is Koori, you f***ing jack a**!" I scream at him.

"Did she just…" Kousa started.

"I… think she did," Keika says.

Itachi looked confused. "What did she do?"

"She used the F bomb," Okibi said. "She hates it when people cuss, so it kind of caught us by surprise."

"Hey, calm down," I hear Kisame say as I start to strangle the masked man. "We'll only be here for another week or so. All Keika needs to do is get a new staff. What's the big problem?"

"I don't think any of you understand what this idiot has just done," I tell them, leaving Tobi breathing heavily. "For one thing, there are two specific people here that I can barely stand having for more than one day." My gaze drifts to Hidan and Deidara, who had just come downstairs. "And Keika, Heather, you two should already know this, but staffs take about a year or two to make."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading. Please review if possible. I want to know how I'm doing. Better? Worse? Good? Bad? I need reviews to tell me what I need to do to make this story more enjoyable to you guys.**

**And, once again, during the last chapter's author's notes, there was a screw-up when typing in my reviewer's name. I'm sorry. I think my computer's just acting wierd. I'm pretty sure that he/she knows who they were, anyways.**

**I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time.**

**And here's the preview. If you don't want it, then don't read it.**

Preview:

"And so, Jashin," The silver haired man says, "I offer you a humble sacrifice, the one named Tobi. Please, let you take the annoyance out of our lives!"

"No, Hidan-San," Tobi cries. "Don't do this to Tobi! Tobi is sorry! Sempai! Help Tobi!"

"No way, un," The blonde next to me says. "You've been an annoyance; it would be a pleasure to get you out of my life."

"Koori-Chan?" His voice had dropped into a pleading whisper.

I shake my head. "Oh, so _now_ you start using my actual name? You really _were_ trying to annoy me on purpose, weren't you?" I turn my head away from him. "This is just pitiful."

"Just hurry up **and kill this moron **before Leader-Sama comes and sees us," Zetsu says. **"I want to eat soon."**

"Yeah," Heather says, loosing her patience. "I want to eat, too. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I drank human blood?"

"And you still won't," I tell her, glaring. "I know just as well as you do that your parents don't allow you to drink human blood without the person agreeing. You're not drinking his blood."

"Whatever" She sounds annoyed, but doesn't argue. "Just kill him, already."

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan says. "Just hold on one f***ing second and we can go back inside." The Jashinist swung his scythe at Tobi, who let out a shrill scream.

"Hidan-San!"


	7. A Failed Sacrifice

**Hello, people! Thanks for all the review, favorites, and alerts! OK, in this chapter, we have a few things. Bonding with Sasori, creepers/pedos, and all that stuff. Also, I have a few announcements at the bottom author's note; please check them out. Now, I would like to present you guys to Chapter 7 of Sun Fall.**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Disclaimer: I don't like doing disclaimers. I really hate doing them. But the point is that I have this paranoid phobia that if I don't, some demented lawyer will track me down and sue me. Did you know that I have a phobia of lawyers **_**and**_** politicians? Well, I do. So to make sure my phobia isn't just a future warning, I must do this. I, sadly, don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7 (Warning: The following chapter contains Tobi abuse. Viewer discretion is advised.)**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OWIE!"

Tobi was running on top of burning hot coals while everyone else just sat back and enjoyed the show. You know, at first, when I moved into my house, I thought it was kind of weird and creepy that it came with a torture room on the top level, but now, I'm kind of glad. There was a pit in the room filled with coals, and all you had to do was light them on fire and throw in your victim when the flames had spread. This is what everyone decided Tobi's punishment should be.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Heather, and I had all been cheering from the crowds, watching the poor man suffer. Now don't get me wrong; I don't normally act this cruel or mean, but Tobi had me completely ticked off, and watching him suffer through pain seemed to help me cool off. Other than us, only a few others came. Okibi and Keika had come, too, but I think they were just worried about him. Konan and Pain sat at the corner, probably making sure we didn't try to do anything too bad to Tobi. I think I saw Kousa come as well, but I haven't seen her since we entered the 'torture chamber,' as Keika and Okibi called it.

"I've never felt so happy in my entire life, un," Deidara says, watching the masked man run around on top of the coals, screaming like a moron.

"This is pretty nice," I admit, leaning back in my chair. "If there's one thing I've noticed since you all got here, it's that the guy wouldn't shut up. He's pretty annoying, really."

"You didn't have to f***ing live with him," Hidan says, grinning. "Seeing the little b****** like this is just purely amazing."

"He's been in there for five whole minutes," Okibi says, stating her worry for him.

"Yeah," Keika backs her up. "I know that what he did was stupid, but this is just cruel. Maybe we should just let him back up."

"Are you kidding me?" Heather asks, looking up at them. "This is hilarious; just look at him! Tell me that it's not funny!"

"It's not funny," We turn around and find Kousa sitting quietly on a chair, looking like she hadn't spoken. "He said it was only an accident. I believe this has gone on long enough." She gets up and walks toward the edge of the pit.

"Hey, b****," Hidan says as she blocks his view. "What the f*** do you think you're doing?"

She bends down to pick up the rope latter and throws it down for Tobi, who looks relieved. He runs straight to the latter and climbs up quickly, ignoring the protests and groans coming from the other Akatsuki members. "Thank you, Kousa-Chan!" Tobi says, hugging the girl and leaving an awkward blonde with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well," Deidara says as he stands up and cracks his knuckles. "That was fun while it lasted, un." He starts to walk out the door, but I stop him.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'm getting something to eat, un. I'm starving."

My stomach growls and I'm reminded that I still haven't eaten in days. _And he thinks _he's_ hungry? _My eyes dart back to the girls, all talking with one another, not even noticing me. I sigh and walk towards the kitchen, having nowhere else to go.

I catch up to the blonde in the hallway and he raises an eyebrow. "You're coming, too?"

I look away from him. "I just don't trust you by yourself in my house, that's all. Plus I'm hungry." I add the last sentence quietly and I could practically feel his smirk. "Stop looking at me," I snap at him.

He doesn't seem affected by my angry look, though. In fact, I think his smirk widened a bit. "You know," He says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him, "If you wanted to spend some time with me, you could have just said so, un." I could feel the color run to my face when he said this and smacked his arm away.

"You're a cocky, arrogant brat, you know that?" I glare at him, my face still a little red.

"_I'm_ the brat?" He asks in surprise. "I'm older and don't overreact to every little thing that people say, un. _You're_ the brat here."

"I don't overreact," I yell. Realizing that I'd just raised my voice, I lower it back down and speak quietly again. "I-I mean, I don't overreact."

He chuckles softly but doesn't say anything else, which I'm grateful for. I think I've already embarrassed myself enough for one day. As we walk down the stairs, I look at the clock on the wall. 6:32 P.M. That's about time for dinner. We walk into the kitchen and I immediately go for the pan before the blonde could get a hold of it again. I think I'll just make some grilled cheese. It's quick and easy to make and I usually make it when I can't wait that long to get something else anyways. Deidara sat down at the table and stares at me as I pull out the ingredients. "So, what you making us, un?"

I turn to face him. "Excuse me? What do you mean by 'us?' I'm not making you anything." It kind of ticks me off, the way he's bossing me around. I mean he's staying in _my_ house. What right does he think he has, telling _me_ what to do?

"Well, I _am _your guest," the blonde tells me. "Don't you think it's a little rude to not make me something?"

"You're not my guest. Only Heather, Okibi, Keika, and Kousa. The rest of you just broke into my house and left me with no choice but to let you guys stay here." I change my mind about the grilled cheese and put all the stuff back, pulling out things for peanut butter and jelly instead.

"aH, come on" He says. "We've been living off of chocolate bars and ramen since we got here, un. We have no idea what half of the stuff here is."

"What are you talking about?" I stop what I'm doing to turn around and glare at him. "You and Sasori were with me while I was shopping. If you didn't know what I was buying, you should have told me."

"We would have, but we weren't paying any attention, un. The stuff in this world is amazing, a lot more advanced than the things we have where I come from, un."

I sigh, giving in. "Fine, but this is the only time I'm making you anything, got that?"

He grins. "Alright," I turned around to get started on the sandwiches when I heard him call behind my back. "Hey, guys! Koori's making us dinner!"

He. Did. Not.

* * *

"OK now that you're all fed," I say, a little ticked off that the entire Akatsuki had come down to get something to eat because of Deidara, "Is there anything you want to say?" Everyone just stares at me blanks. "Maybe something that ryhmes with 'Tank to'?"

"Take two?" Hidan asks. "With pleaseure," he reaches for the plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwitches to get another, but I slap his hand away.

"Thank you, Koori-Chan!" The girls and Tobi all say in unison. I sigh.

"What about or sleeping arrangements?" Pain asks. I feel my eye twitch from the lack of gratefulness, but think about it for a moment.

"The girls and I will be sleeping in my room, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori get the guest room on the top floor," Just so you know, this room was on the completely other side of the house, and don't think that I didn't do that on purpose, because I did. "You and Konan can have the room down here, by the kitchen." From what I could tell, those two never seperated, so it would probably be best to put them in the same room. "Kakuzu, Itachi, and Hidan have the room right down the hall from mine, and Tobi, and…" I trail off, looking at Plant Man for help.

"Zetsu," He says.

"OK, then, Zetsu, Tobi, the couch in the living room down here turns into a bed. You two can use that." Everyone nods, now knowing where they'll sleep. "Now we're good? OK!" I walk up the stairs happily only to be tackled to the ground as soon as I'm out of the kitchen, therefore out of sight of the people still eating. I look to see the person that tackled me. "Heather, what the heck was that for?"

"Koori," She whispers quietly. "Meet me and the rest of the ATMG outside at midnight, OK?"

"What?"

"Just do as I say. I'll wake you up if you don't wake up on time." She gets off of me and dusts off her clothes. "I'll explain everything then. Oh, and don't tell _anyone_ about this, OK? There's only a select few allowed in on our plans." She then proceeds to walk off, back out to the living room.

"Well, _that_ was weird." I get off the floor and dust myself off as well. Man, I got cat fur all over my clothes. _Cat fur…_

**Hey, Koori, have you seen Sakibou anywhere?**

I jump, hearing Nonki's voice ring through my head. _When did you get back?_

**You scared me off for a while, but I came back about five minutes ago and decided not to say anything until now. **She sounded cheerful, almost like a little kid being given a treat.

I sigh, trying to ignore inner as I walk through the halls and to my room. This thing won't shut up. "Do you have an off button?" I asked her out loud.

**You probably shouldn't talk to yourself, **she warns me.** He may think you're crazy.**

_He? Who's he?_

**The creepy guy standing outside your doorway right now. Who else did you think I was talking about?**

My head snaps into the direction of my bedroom, and I find a man with long black hair standing still, staring at me. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, he's gone. He just disappeared out of nowhere. "What the heck was that?"

I carefully walk into the room, looking around before dropping my guard. Everything _seemed_ normal. "I must have been imagining things," I tell myself.

"What did you see?" I jump at the voice and turn to the side to see Sasori had joined me.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I was bored, Okibi wouldn't leave me alone, and Keika keeps staring at me," he says. "So, what were you imagining?"

"Nothing," I lay down on my bed. "I guess I'm just getting tired so I'm imagining creepy men standing outside my door." I shake the thought out of my head. "So how's everyone else?"

"Deidara and Hidan are being attacked by Okibi and Keika. Itachi is, too, but Heather joined in with them. The females in this world are really strange."

I laugh at the weird look on his face. "Don't worry; those three aren't exactly what you would call the sane people here. Okibi and Heather are a little… special. They usually can't help themselves. And Heather's from the US _and_ part vampire; of course she's going to act insane."

He smirks. "So how come you and Kousa aren't mentally insane like them?"

"No reason," I lie. "I guess we just learned better manners from our parents." Well, I know Kousa did, even though her mom is single, and the poor girl doesn't even sleep in her own house half the time, but that's not the complete reason she's so quiet.

He nods and looks at the wall blankly. And now he's silent. Sighing, I look around my room until I spot something shining on my dresser. I gasp and run over to it. "I've been looking for this everywhere!" I shout, hugging the object to my chest, smiling.

"What's that?" Sasori asks, walking up to me with a bit of curiosity on his pale face.

I hold it out to him in my hands. "It's a necklace the girls got me for my birthday two years ago. I asked them not to get me anything, but they did." The necklace had a fine, thin silver chain and a blue sapphire stone hanging from the bottom. "Keika placed a spell on it, so it's enchanted, too." I put the jewelry on around my neck and my smile vanishes. "I lost it weeks ago, though. I wonder how it got here."

"Maybe you just didn't look hard enough," the redhead tells me. I shrug my shoulder in a response saying 'I guess.' "So, if it's enchanted, then what's it do?" He asks.

"It doesn't do anything," I tell him. "It just means it can't be destroyed. The four of us, Keika, Okibi, Kousa, and I all have one, each having a different stone. Keika has amethyst, Okibi has Topaz, and Kousa's is Beryl. I guess we'll have to get Heather one soon, too, if she decides to stay here in Japan."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Heather is just supposed to stay here as a visit, but her parents said if she liked it enough, she could go to school here, when it starts." The words just seem to click in as I said them. "Oh, crap, we're starting school in a week! I need to check the mail for our schedules!"

I run down the stairs and tell Heather as I pass by her, "I just remembered school's starting in a week. Our schedules should be here by now, and you need to send a letter to your parents to tell them if you want to stay here or not so you can get enrolled."

Just before I closed the door behind me, I heard her yell "S***! Where's a pen and paper?"

I run out to the mailbox and open it up. Four envelopes. That's it. I run back in and start handing out envelopes to their owners.

"How'd you get theirs?" Heather asks me as everyone starts opening the envelopes.

"Their parents said they'd mail them to me when they got here." I explained quickly, opening mine. "OK, for homeroom, I have Mr. Ibu. Anyone else?"

"I do, too," Okibi says, not bothering to look up from her paper. "Hey, everyone signed up for chorus this year again, right?"

We all nodded and say at the same time, "Seventh period."

"Why chorus?" Heather asks.

"Girl, you have a _lot_ to catch up on." Keika tells her, patting her on the back. "It's been a tradition since we were Freshmen."

"Well, it was a tradition for Kousa, Keika, and Koori," Okibi says, "I just happened to be in the same class the first year they signed up. In a way, it's kind of how we became friends, too."

"We always took that class because Keika loves to sing and Kousa and I don't really care," I say. "But I kind of like it. You should sign up, too, if you want to stay."

"I don't know," She tells us. "I'm not really sure about the Japanese school system-"

"Don't worry," Okibi cut her off. "We have a lot of Americans coming in through this area, so the school system is set up the way you're used to."

Some curious Akatsuki members looked past the door way and into the room we were sitting in. These curious members being Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asks.

"We're looking over our school schedules and Heather's writing a letter to her parents," Kousa explains. "Anyone else have fourth period PE?"

"I do," Keika tells her. "What about fifth period lunch?"

"Me," we all say at the same time.

"And now I want to play the Wii," Okibi says randomly. We all crack smiles, except for the ninja. They probably don't even know what the Wii is, which would explain why they're looking at her like she's crazy.

"Deidara-Sempai," Tobi says, "What is Okibi-Chan talking about?"

"Don't ask me, un," the blond replies. "I think half of these girls are crazy, un."

"No s***, Sherlock," Hidan said.

"Do you even know who Sherlock Holmes is?" I ask him, looking over the paper in front of my face. "Last time I checked, he lived in England, not Ninja World."

"I heard those b****s say it a lot while you were gone," He points to Okibi, Keika, and Heather.

"Shut the f*** up, b******," Heather tells him with a glare. "I told you not to tell her I said that."

"You cuss a lot for a fourteen year-old," I told the girl. "You know that?"

"Hey, I was born in New York," she defends herself. "What do you expect, a pansy?"

"I still don't think it's appropriate for your age. Being born in one of the largest cities in the U.S. has nothing to do with your cursing habits. You were raised in Georgia since you were six, anyways."

"AKA: Redneck country," Keika says, rolling her eyes. "Let the girl talk however she f***ing wants, Koori-Chan. It's no big deal. Besides, it could have been worse."

"How?"

"She could have been raised in West Virginia," Okibi tells me. **(A/N: Please, if you are Georgian or West Virginian, do not feel offended by this. I was born in West Virginia and raised in Georgia. In fact, these two states are my favorites, I love them. I hate it when people rag on about the 'hillbilly states' just as much as any other West Virginian would, but it feels like these are the only two states I'm really **_**allowed**_** to rag on. Please forgive me if you're still offended.) **

Everyone nods in agreement. "I guess you're right," I mutter, "But I still don't like it. Just try to keep the cursing to a minimum around me."

"K," Heather finishes writing and seals her letter in a envelope, writing on the front, and getting a sticky note for the closest desk. "I think I'm mailing this through the Wizard Expressway." She says, walking out the door. "Be right back."

Once the door was closed, Kisame decided to speak up. "What's the 'Wizard Expressway'?"

"It's the best way to get mail around," Keika tells him. "But you have to be a magical being to use it. Basically, you take it out to the mailbox and put it in, addressed to the DOW, Department of Wizardry, and put a sticky note on it with the address you want to send it to. Then they get it to wherever you want super quick."

"That could come in handy," The shark man says.

"It does," Keika assures him. "The last time I had to use it, I was on vacation with my mom in China. I used the nearest mailbox I could find when a bunch of demons showed up, and my dad got the letter just in time to transport us out of there."

"We were so worried about her when she got back that we wouldn't leave her side for a month," Okibi said. "I'm just glad she got out of there alive. But that's what they got for leaving their staffs at home."

Just then, Heather walks in. "So what are you guys talking about now?"

"One of Keika's many vacations gone wrong," I answer her with a smile. "Ah, the good old days."

"So," Kousa asks. "Are you staying or not?"

She smiles widely. "I just have to get a letter back from my parents saying it's OK, and I'm here to stay."

"That rhymed!" Okibi and Keika shout together, causing the five of us to explode in laughter, and leaving four ninjas looking utterly confused.

* * *

I yawn, walking into a vast emptiness of white space. Yes, white space. My mind was blank tonight and apparently, I didn't feel like going through a bunch of memories, either. This is usually what I dream of when my mind's blank. "I'm bored," I yell into the empty space. It echoes off of nothing, and my voice is brought back to me. 'I'm bored... I'm bored... Bored... Bored...' I smile a giggle at this, now having something to do until I wake up. "Hello!" 'Hello… hello… ello….'

"I'm happy to see you're enjoying yourself, Koori-Chan." I spin around to find the same black haired man outside my door earlier.

"Creeper!" I scream. "You're a creeper!"

He chuckles at this, sending a chill down my spine. "You're much more different in your dreams than you are in real life, aren't you, Koori-Chan?"

What? He's not going to deny being a creeper? I shake the thought out of my head. "Get the heck out of my head!" I yell at him.

"Is that any way to thank someone for finding one of your most prized possessions?" He rips my necklace from around my neck, inspecting it in his fingers. "I guess I could always take this back, if you don't really want it."

"What? No, give it back!" I swipe the object from him.

The man laughs again. "Children are such a pleasure," he says, patting me on the cheek. His hands felt deadly cold.

"Are you a pedo or something?"

He doesn't seem to notice I said anything, though. He looks up into the ceiling of nothing. "Well, Koori-Chan, I'm sorry to say this, but I need to go. Just think of that necklace as a gift from your Uncle Orochimaru." He turns away from me, starting to walk away, but then he stops. "Oh, and would you tell Deidara-Kun that if he really wants to kill me, he's going to need a lot of practice?" He disappears and I'm in my room again, being shaken.

"Koori, wake up," I heard Heather whisper. "Stop dreaming of creepers and pedos and wake up, already." Although her voice was hushed, I could still hear the annoyance in her voice. "Just get up, already."

She shook my shoulder harder and I finally opened my eyes to glare at her. "What do you want? What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"That's it, I'm going back to sleep." I lay my head back down on my pillow angrily, ignoring the dark girl as she protests and tries to wake me up again.

"Is she awake yet?" I hear one voice ask. "Because I swear, if she isn't, I'm going, whether her sorry a** is out there or not."

"I told her what time it was and she went back to sleep. I can't get her up."

"I guess we'll just carry her there, then," I hear another voice say. Before I can get so much as a scream out, I'm thrown over someone's shoulder, still my sleeping bag and my mouth is covered by a hand. I open my eyes and glare angrily at the person that was carrying me. "Morning, un."

"If nof forming, mophon." This should be translated as 'It's not morning, moron.' I'm still glaring daggers at the blonde, but he doesn't seem to notice because we were walking. And by 'we,' I mean Heather, Hidan, Deidara, and I. Well, I wasn't walking, but you get the point, right?

Finally, when we reach the backyard, Deidara drops me to the ground. On the concrete. What a gentleman. I unzip my sleeping bag and stand up in my PJ's, the same ones I wore the morning only hours before the Akatsuki came into my life. The blonde and Hidan look at my clothes and smirk. "Nice PJ's."

I glare at the three of them angrily. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about now?" I ask. "I just lost lots of sleep because of you guys. You better be happy."

They all nod and smile."And trust me," Heather says. "You'll love this." She took a deep breath before spilling it all out. "OK, you know how Hidan has a bad a** religion that lets him kill people for immortality, right? Well, we decided that we could use that to our advantage to get rid of a certain annoyance while Zetsu disposes the body." She pumps her fist into the air and yells. "ATMG forever!"

"What does ATMG stand for?" I ask dryly.

She smiles evily. "Anti Tobi Movement Group."

I stare at them as if they're complete morons. I mean, I know that Deidara and Hidan are, but Heather? Really? "You're seriously trying to kill Tobi?" The all smile and nod. I smack my forehead, getting a slight headache. "Are you stupid? Come on, I know he's really annoying and everything, but that's no reason for murder."

Suddenly, Zetsu comes out the door, holding a certain masked man in a headlock while he squirms and screams.

"I'm getting Pain," I say, walking towards the house and ignoring all the disappointed looks I was given.

I was about to close the door when Tobi made the worst move he could have possibly made. "Yay! Tobi thanks you, Yuki-Chan!"

I feel my eye twitch and I turn back to the group, clasping my hands together and smiling. "OK, let's get this party started!"

* * *

"And so, Jashin," The silver haired man says, "I offer you a humble sacrifice, the one named Tobi. Please, let this be a night of joy and celebration!"

"No, Hidan-San," Tobi cries. "Don't do this to Tobi! Tobi is sorry! Sempai! Help Tobi!"

"No way, un," The blonde next to me says. "You've been an annoyance; it would be a pleasure to get you out of my life."

"Koori-Chan?" His voice had dropped into a pleading whisper.

I shake my head. "Oh, so _now_ you start using my actual name? You really _were_ trying to annoy me on purpose, weren't you?" I turn my head away from him. "This is just pitiful."

"Just hurry up **and kill this moron** before Leader-Sama comes and sees us," Zetsu says. **"We want to eat soon."**

"Yeah," Heather says, loosing her patience. "I want to eat, too. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I drank human blood?"

"And you still won't," I tell her, glaring. "I know just as well as you do that your parents don't allow you to drink human blood without the person agreeing. You're not drinking his blood."

"Whatever" She sounds annoyed, but doesn't argue. "Just kill him, already."

"Yeah, yeah," Hidan says. "Just hold on one f***ing second and we can go back inside." The Jashinist swung his scythe at Tobi, who let out a shrill scream.

"Hidan-San!"

Suddenly, the scythe stops right in front of Tobi's face. "What the f***?"

Deidara's head snaps into the direction of the house. "Hey, Sasori-Danna cut those chakra strings! Can't you see we're trying to get rid of this idiot, un?"

We all turn our heads into the direction of the house as well to see Sasori standing, his hands propped up in front of him as if they were attached to strings. He makes a series of finger movements and Hidan moves, swinging his scythe, but at Deidara, who is just barely able to jump out of the way. "Shut up, Brat," He says, sounding pretty ticked.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked him, eyes wide.

"I don't sleep," He says. "I've been following you guys around since Deidara woke up and attached my chakra strings to Hidan before you got outside. Plus, anyone with decent hearing abilities would be able to hear that brat," He glares at Heather, "Screaming 'ATMG forever' at the top of her lungs."

"Well," Heather says, "This is awkward. Umm… you see, we just thought that Tobi would feel a little more comfortable around us if… we took off his mask, but he wouldn't let us, so we had to tie him to this stick, but the mask was glued to his face, so we thought we could get it off by-"

"Nice try," the redhead tells her. "But I heard every single word you guys said. Just so you guys know Leader-Sama would kill us if he woke up one day and Tobi was either missing or dead."

"We're caught," Zetsu said, "**So we're leaving**." He walks into the house, leaving us.

Sasori glares at us. "In my defense-" Hidan starts, but is cut off.

"I'll keep quiet about this, just get out of here," Sasori rubs his forehead in aggravation.

"But we-"

"Now," I can practically feel the venom in his voice as he points at the house.

Ashamed, and a bit embarrassed, we all walked towards the house, shoulders slumped in defeat and dragging our feet over the ground. "Sorry, Sasori," I mutter before entering the building.

* * *

"What kind of pop tart is that?" I look up to see Keika looking at the pastry in my hands with curiosity. Okibi and Kousa were standing right beside her, grumbling about being woken up too early. Heather was ther, too, but she was sulking around the kitchen.

"This is the sundae kind, but we also have strawberry, blueberry, and cookies n' cream in the pantry."

"I call strawberry!" She says, running to the pantry to retrieve her pop tarts. The other follow behind her sluggishly, looking too tired to run. That's weird. Okibi is usually as hyper and happy as Keika this early in the morning. I watch them quietly as they walk, taking another bite of my pop tart.

"Hey, has anyone seen Itachi?" I move my gaze to Kakuzu, who sitting in the corner of the kitchen, reading a news paper that he had requested earlier.

Everyone shook their heads, although I think I saw Okibi blush slightly and Keika take a glance at her. "Last time I saw him," Hidan says, "He was still in bed. Lazy a**ed b******."

Kakuzu simply nodded, not saying another word about the subject.

"I wonder why he's so tired," Konan says, looking somewhat worried. "He usually gets up so early in the morning. It's not like him to sleep in so long."

Pain looks at her. "Maybe he was having trouble getting to sleep."

"I guess," She shrugs and leans further back into her seat.

Deidara snorts. "I don't really care, un. He's probably up by now, acting like the b****** he is." He grumbled this so that Pain wouldn't hear, but I was able to pick this up with my incredible sense of hearing.

"Tobi thinks that Itachi-Kun is just tired from the past events this week." Tobi chirps in cheerfully.

Everyone stares at him in shock. Did he just say something that makes _sense_? _The world's coming to an end as we know it._

"Run away!" Keika shouts. "Tobi is starting to make sense! It's the apocalypse!" She screams and runs out of the kitchen in horror. Everyone watches her, a single drop of sweat staining their foreheads.

I shake my head, eating the last of my first pop tart and moving onto the next. Man, I love the sundae flavored pop tarts. I swear that one day I _will_ find who invented them and send them a huge 'thank you' letter.

Suddenly Itachi walks into the kitchen, takes a quick look at Okibi, looks away again, and sits in the unoccupied seat next to me. On my other side was Zetsu, who just stared at the food put in front of him, not even attempting to eat it.

I stare at the Uchiha as he looks into the empty space in front of him. Kisame sticks an arm out from where he was sitting and waves it in front of his face. "Hello; Earth to Itachi. Is anyone in there?"

He dark haired man blinks and says, "Of course I'm here. That's a stupid question to ask."He stands up and walks over the cabinet, grabbing the first thing he finds and sits back down.

"Um… Itachi?" I ask.

"Hn."

"Are you really going to eat that soup right out of the can first thing in the morning?"

He looks down at the can of potato soup in his hand and blinks. He stands up and leaves the kitchen.

"B****** gets weirder every day," Hidan said under his breath, resuming eating his cereal.

Although everyone else seemed to shrug this off, I couldn't help but stare at Okibi, who was looking longingly at where he had just stood.

_What's going on between those two?_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, people, thanks for reading. Before I start with announcements, there's one review that I need to reply to.**

**theblackchaos737: This has been a reference to Chapter… I think it was 3 or 4, but I'm not sure. At the end of the chapter, Madara says something about not remembering whether her name was Yuki or Koori. This came from the meaning of the names. Yuki means 'Snow' and Koori means 'Ice.' When he first made the mistake and called her Yuki, it became her new name, on account of the fact that he just found it funny to annoy her like that.**

**Now that I've gotten that explanation out of the way, on to a few of my announcements. I've put a poll up on my profile, regarding one of my other stories, Black Cat, and whether it should be replaced or not. I would appreciate it if you voted very much. So far, I've only got two and it's a tie. Poll closes on November 1****st****. So Halloween will be your last chance.**

**Secondly, I've got all the pairings planed out and stuff. I'm now taking OC's from anyone that wants to put one in. I'll just need to know a few things if you want me to put up your character(s).**

**Name: (Last name, First name (Just to keep the Japanese tradition going))**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Appearance (Hair, eyes, any birthmarks? That kind of stuff. Clothing is optional.):**

**Personality:**

**Likes/Dislikes:**

**Where they were born (Could be anywhere. Doesn't have to be Japan):**

**Do they watch Naruto?:**

**Part: (This can be major, or small. I'll give you pretty much any part you want.)**

**And due to the fact that Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, ****Tobi, Konan, and Pain (Can you guess who the last two were paired with? Check my profile and scroll over to my fav Naruto couples) are already taken, if your OC develops a crush on one of these members, I'm sorry, but your OC cannot be paired with the character. However, they can fight over him/her. I turn down no OC.**

**I've also got two specific OC's that I need. One is a guy, friends with Koori, and has a crush on her. The rest can be up to you guys, but he won't be put up unitl another two or three chapters. The other is a girl, and we won't see her until way later in the story. But, I need her to be evil, in the Naruto universe, and she needs to know about Madara. (This would be Madara's girlfriend.) Whoever makes the OC I like best gets it in. All credit will be given to the creater, too, and _will _be part of my disclaimers.**

**So, in summary, I would like OC's and a vote on my poll would be nice, too.**

**Before I go, sorry about putting Koori OOC this chapter. I don't know, I just felt like it. And by the way, I had my first chorus concert of the year on Tuesday! Yay!**

**OK, now I'm done. Please review!**

Preview:

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother," I mutter, watching the ninja looking at the McDonald's menu in question.

"I don't even know what the f*** half of these things are," Hidan says, still looking at the menu in question.

"Well, just hurry up and find something you want," I snap. "Everybody else ordered their food about half an hour ago." I sip from the last of my sweet tea and go back to get a refill for about the seventh time. I hear the Jashinist mutter something under his breath about me being an f***ing b****,' but ignore it for the time being.

Once I get my refill, I start to head back to my table, but hear a familiar voice. "Oh, Koori-Chan!"

Oh, God no.

**~Noel14**


	8. Twins and Fake Boyfriends

**Hello, people! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Here's Tobi to help me with the intro.**

**Tobi: Hi, readers! Tobi is happy to be here!**

**Alright, Tobi, tell our wonderful reviewer and her OC what we say.**

**Tobi: Noel-Chan says that she may have an idea to get Gaara-Kun into the story for you and Ayame-Chan, but she is defiantly not going to bring in Sasuke-Kun-**

**Tobi, what have I told you about using 'Kun' at the end of his name?**

**Tobi: Tobi is sorry, Noel-Chan, but anyways, Sasuke is not being brought in the story due to the author's personal reasons. Please forgive us, but it is a not Tobi's fault that-**

**It's not my fault that Sasuke is such an emotionless jerk. Speaking of which, Tobi, go on to the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: If Noel14-Chan owned Naruto, she says that there would be a whole lot of angry Sasuke fans out there.**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 8**

Heather, smiling, walks into the living room, holding a letter. "Koori, I'm going to need to stay in your house for the rest of my high school life."

I perk up instantly and ignore the TV. "Really?" She nods.

"YAY!" A crowd of teenage girls fling themselves at the dark girl, enveloping her in a group hug. I join in. "This is so awesome!" Okibi told her. "We're going to have so much fun here!"

"We'll have to get her a group necklace, too," I tell them.

"But Koori," Kousa said. "You lost yours. We can't-"

I cut her off by holding up my necklace from around my neck, smiling. "I'm thinking Onyx would suit her well, don't you guys?"

"Hey, shut up," Sasori said. "I want to see how this battle ends."

"Sasori," Keika said. "You're just going to have to trust me when I say this. You don't." I turn back to the TV screen. Right now, the pink haired girl, Sakura, was fighting with the redhead in this very room. She runs past all the other puppets he throws at her and hits him with a little lion-shaped head thingy that grows and grows until it hits him in the chest, pinning him against the wall. He's not moving and I get a little nervous, taking a glance at him. He doesn't seem affected by this.

He doesn't pay any attention to my friend's warning, but continues to watch instead. The young wizard shakes her head and turns back to Heather. "Like Okibi already said, we're really happy you're here to stay."

Heather smiles. "Yeah, now I just have to get enrolled and everything. What electives do you guys have, other than Chorus?"

"We have Art, Child Care, Home Ec, Photography, Cooking, and all that good stuff," I tell her. "My second class was Child Care."

"Why in the world would you take that class?" She looks at me with shock.

I sigh. "Do you promise not to tell?" She nods eagerly and I lean in to whisper in her ear. "My psychologist told me it would be good for my health."

She burst out laughing as soon as these words left my lips. The Akatsuki, who were watching the TV intently until now, look at her in confusion. She immediately stops laughing and whispers back. "Seriously? Psychologist?"

"I got out of psychology a month ago!" I argued quietly. The other girls were able to hear, though, and were stifling laughter. "Look, the girls thought it would be good for me because of my… you know, my family issues."

Itachi walks down the stairs and spots Okibi. The girl blushes when she realizes he's here. The man turns and walks back up the steps. I turn back to girl, whose face is now flushed with red. "OK, seriously, what's up with you and Itachi? He's been avoiding you all day and every time you see him, you blush."

(Okibi POV)

"Look," Koori explains to our poor little American friend, "the girls thought it would be good for me because of my… you know, family issues." I crack a smile at this. Yeah, about five years ago, Koori used to be an emotional wreck and cried at almost every little thing and tended to get angry easily. We just thought it would be best for her. Now look at her, she only has a large temper that causes her to explode at times. That's a huge improvement.

My smile, however, faded when Itachi came down the steps. He takes one look at me and my flushed face and walks back up the steps silently. I sigh in relief, but freeze when Koori speaks again. "OK, seriously, what's up with you and Itachi? He's been avoiding you all day and every time you see him, you blush." My face gets even redder after this comment.

_Flashback_

I kneel over the toilet bowl, panting and sweating, and look at what I'd just vomited. Gross. I hear footsteps rushing down the hall, but ignore it, for I'm about to puke again. While I'm in the middle of throwing up, the door opens and someone walks in, pulling my short hair out of my face for me. "Thanks," I say wearily, still feeling sick. My throat is burning and the person hands me a tissue. I wipe my mouth and flush the tissue down the toilet. Now the person hands me a glass.

"Drink it," He commands. I do as he says gratefully and feel a bit better. I'm glad it was Coke. I really need some caffine right now.

I wipe my mouth again and face the person, surprised by who I saw. "Thanks, Itachi." I smile at him. "I think I just have a stomach virus. I should be feeling better in the morning."

"You're welcome," He says, standing up and starting to walk out the door.

I start to panic. "Wait a minute," I say. "Can you please stay with me? I don't want to be in here by myself and I want to stay for another minute or two to make sure I don't puke again."

He stays where he is for a moment before saying "hn," and sitting down. His back was now directly towards the door and I was sitting right in front of him.

I was now taking deep breaths, yelling at myself in my head. _OK, Okibi, you're now sitting right in front of the Uchiha Itachi, hottest Akatsuki member ever. Try to remain calm. Act natural._ There was a long silence between us while I was busy yelling at myself, which I suddenly realized when I was finished. Man, I hate awkward silences; they'll kill me one day, I just know it. "So…" I started to try and start a conversation awkwardly. "How do you like it here so far?"

"This world is very different from the one back home. I want to get back as soon as possible."

"Oh," I look down guiltily. He hates it here and it's all my fault he's here in the first place. I feel like a huge jerk now. Now things are quiet again and I feel like pulling my hair out. Having nothing else to say, I kind of blurted out, "I'm so sorry about this; it's all my fault. But I couldn't help it! I always loved Naruto and all things about it, and so when I remembered about it, I also remembered that I was late for the newest episode when I should have been focusing on the spell like Keika said. And I'm really sorry about every-"

He covered my mouth with his hand so that I couldn't speak anymore. My mind stops completely. "You're forgiven, just please stop talking so fast. It's giving me a headache."

I nod and let's go of my mouth, letting my brain loose in the process. Uchiha Itachi just touched me! This is possibly the greatest moment in my life! Now I smile dreamily and the man looks at me with confusion, probably wondering what I was just smiling about.

I snap out of it quickly and wipe the thought from my head, reminding me to act natural, and _not_ like a fan girl. "So, what part are you on in Naruto right now?" I ask. He looks at me in confusion. "Did you and Sasuke already fight from when you tried to take Naruto?" He nods, looking a bit suspicious. "OK, then, that means Sasuke is already completely ticked off at you… did Sasori and Deidara catch Gaara yet?" I know it's a stupid question. If they already did, then Sasori wouldn't be here. But I can still get a general idea of where they're at judging by his answer.

"They were getting ready to leave for the Sand Village before we were transferred here." The answer surprises me. Then that means that they were at the place right before Shippuden starts. I stare at my lap. Alright, that means if we hadn't gotten them out in time, Sasori would have been dead within the next week. Maybe what I did wasn't so bad, after all. "Okibi," I look up from my lap to Itachi. He looked serious. Then again, when didn't he? "Exactly how much do you now about me?"

I fidget with my fingers in my lap nervously. That kind of came out of nowhere. "A lot more than I should."

"Like what?"

I don't really think I should hide it, do you? Last time I've checked, in all fanfictions like these, the guy would put a kunai to your neck if you don't answer, right? And I can't lie to him; he's Itachi. I think I'll just be truthful here. "Like the fact that you didn't kill your entire clan just to test your abilities." I blush faintly and try to ignore the bone chilling glare he's giving me. "And that you're willing to do almost anything for your little brother." Now he's just staring at me, unblinking. "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

He shakes his head. "No, its fine. I was just so sure that nobody knew about it, and I'm now in a whole world that knows almost everything about me."

"Why don't you just tell Sasuke the truth?" I ask him. "He's going to be really p***ed if he finds out the truth and you're not the one to tell him. He might even decide on destroying the Leaf Village."

He looks at me strangely. "I don't think he'd go _that_ far." _Oh, if you only knew!_ "Besides, he needs a purpose in life, even if it means destroying me. It's a good thing for him, gives him something meaningful to do in his life while I'm alive."

"You do realize that he went to Orochimaru for help, right?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you… serious?"

I nodded gravely, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort, and I'm thoroughly surprised when he doesn't shake it off. "I'm sorry; I know he tried to steal your body and everything, which, in my opinion, is really of creepy, but what you told Sasuke really drove him to the Snake perv."

He smirks at this. "Snake perv, eh? You know, I never really noticed it before, but now that you mention it, he always did make a few suggestive comments around Sasori and me."

I feel myself brighten at this. I'm actually getting him to converse! And he's talking like a normal person, too. This is just perfect! OK, just hang on, Okibi; keep this up. You're doing perfect. I laughed at this. "Yeah, I always found him to be a little creepy in a pedo kind of way while watching the show. That guy gives me the creeps."

And so it went on like this a little while: me talking while Itachi gave his comments and thoughts on the topic. It changed from Orochimaru to some other random thing that I can't even remember about rather quickly, and I found it hard to breath around him. After all, this _is_ Uchiha Itachi, the man of my dreams, and if I kept this up, it might not even be a dream, but _reality_. He's actually listening to me, now that I'm actually talking about some sort of topic, not rambling on and on about how sorry I am to have gotten them into this mess or talking too quickly. Usually, if I start talking to someone, they'll tell me to shut up because I'm talking too much, and they want to get a word into the conversation, too, but Itachi's not like that. He'll listen, make my day when he agrees with me, and send a little rain cloud over my head when he doesn't, but he'll listen, and I like that. It's nice to be able to talk to my hearts content for once. Kousa was probably the only other person I could do this with, and while Keika's my best friend in the world, there's just something about talking with Itachi that makes my heart flutter, as cheesy as that may sound.

"You know, it's been a while since someone other than Kisame tried talking with me," Itachi told me when I'd run out of breath and was taking in a gulp of air.

"I don't understand why," I told him. "It's nice to talk with you. You're a really nice guy."

"I don't think that Sasuke and the rest of my clan would agree with you," he muttered.

"Don't say that," I gripped his hand tightly and he doesn't pull away. SCORE! "Come on, I'm sure Sasuke would understand if he knew. And I know for a fact that the rest of your clan understands, too. You thought it was the right thing to do, so you did it. If you thought it was right at the time, then it's OK. But too late to have second thoughts about it now. What's done is done and there's no going back now. You're still the greatest brother in history, whether Sasuke knows it or not. You need to have faith in yourself and your decisions, Itachi." I finish, staring into those onyx eyes of his. He stares back into my brown ones, not blinking.

"You're right," he said. "Thanks."

I smile. "No problem," I tell him with a sweet smile. Suddenly, the bathrrom door bursts open, and because of Itachi's back being right on the door, it pushes him forward, landing on top of me.

"Hey, Okibi, are you in here?" Keika asks as she walks into the bathroom. As soon as she sees our position, she blushes. "I saw none of this!" She yelped and ran back out to the hallway, probably finding her way back to our room.

The raven haired man tears himself off of me after a moment full of shock and stands up, muttering something under his breath, not even bothering to look at me, and leaves just as quickly as Keika had.

I watch him as he leaves the bathroom, my mouth wide open. _What just happened?_ I crawl back over to the toilet and vomit from all the stress that I knew would occur between us later tomorrow. Or later today. It was four in the morning.

_End Flashback_

But there was no way I was going to tell that whole story to Koori, Heather, or Kousa. Not in a million years.

(Koori POV)

My orange haired friend seems to space out for a moment, stiffening before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, but I can't tell you. This is for Itachi and me to sort out by ourselves."

I eye her suspiciously before saying, "OK; just don't do anything too stupid."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" She does the soldier salute and smiles, back to herself again.

"Hey, b****s," I turn towards the sofa to find it was Hidan that yelled at us. "I'm hungry."

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Heather asked in an annoyed tone.

"Make me something to eat," He told us with a glare. "You're women, you're supposed to f***ing cook."

Before any of us got the chance to pounce on him for being so sexist, a piece of paper flew by and coved his mouth while others started soaring through the air near him, giving him numerous cuts that looked like they really hurt. Finally, the paper went away, not including the one on his mouth and one last piece floated peacefully into his lap. Looking pretty ticked off, the silver haired man picked up the paper and read over it. This only seemed to make him angrier. He tears the paper off his mouth and stomps over to Konan, letting the paper he was reading only a moment ago float to the ground. "What the f*** was that for, b****?"

I giggled at this, loving to be able to see Hidan being told off by a woman, even if I wasn't able to hear what she said. Hidan heard this and stomped back over to me. "This isn't f***ing funny!" He picks me up by the collar of my shirt and growls. He brings the scythe up to my neck and I let out a startled yelp and stare at the scythe in terror. Seeing my face, the Jashinist smirks and drops me back to the floor and takes his seat back on the couch. "I still want to eat something."

"So am I, un," I glare at Deidara, who had just agreed with him. Soon there was murmur of agreements coming from the other Akatsuki members and it was decided that it was lunch time.

"Well, I'm not making anything," I tell them, glaring.

All the other girls agreed with me and refused to cook. "I think we should go out to eat," Keika suggested. "Before we go, we could stop at the school and get Heather enrolled, too."

Most of us nodded in agreement, except for Kousa. "But what if someone recognizes them?" She points one of her fingers at the Akatsuki. "Some of them kind of stick out, don't you think? We could be caught."

"I took Deidara and Sasori out in public and nobody seemed to notice," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but what about some of them like Pain, Kisame, and Zetsu?"

"Got a point," Heather thought out loud.

"But we could avoid confusion by telling everyone that we're dropping them off at an anime convention and that we're just stopping to eat," Okibi said.

We all nodded in agreement. "OK, then, we're going out to eat."

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother," I mutter, watching the ninja looking at the McDonald's menu in question.

"I don't even know what the f*** half of these things are," Hidan says, still looking at the menu in question.

"Well, just hurry up and find something you want," I snap. "Everybody else ordered their food about half an hour ago." I sip from the last of my sweet tea and go back to get a refill for about the seventh time. I hear the Jashinist mutter something under his breath about me being an f***ing b****,' but ignore it for the time being and continue walking (uncomfortably) towards the refill section.

Before we left the house, Kousa suddenly remembered my tail, which had, strangely, stayed longer than I expected, so I had to stuff it down into my pants to hide it, and tell me tell you: It is both painful and uncomfortable. Did I ever mention that I completely hate my life?

I make it over to the area with all the drink and start filling up, thinking about what had happened earlier today.

It honestly took longer than I expected to get Heather enrolled at the school. There was a long waiting line down at the front office, filled with what I guessed to be other last-minute American students. But we finally got her schedule and other things after about thirty minutes and a few threats to other students in line. And no, I didn't threat them, it was _all_ Heather. So after all of that was finished, we were able to go get something to eat. Of course, Zetsu, and Kakuzu decided not to come, and Itachi didn't want to, but we were finally able to convince him to come with us. Plus we made sure that Tobi stayed home, for his own health. We didn't want to go into another murder attempt. So we chose McDonalds. Now, I was never really a big fan of the place if I was coming here for anything other than their breakfast, but the girls really wanted to eat here today for some reason. So I was outvoted. But if there's one thing I've always loved about this place, it's their sweet teas. You can _never_ get these anywhere but a really fancy tea house anymore.

Once I get my refill, I start to head back to my table, but hear a familiar voice. "Oh, Koori-Chan!"

Oh, God no.

'Please don't be the Mizu twins, please don't be the Mizu twins, please don't-' My hopes and dreams were shattered when I turned around and saw Mizu Kawa's younger sisters, Zen and Sasoku, AKA: Most annoying little girls on the face of the Earth. OK, maybe they're not 'little girls,' but they're still midget-sized for thirteen year-old girls. Their light blonde hair was tied into two ponytails and their violet eyes were gleaming. "What do you two want this time?" I asked them.

"We want to talk to you," Sasoku told me with a mischievous grin. The only reason I could tell it was Sasoku was because she was wearing a black shirt with her name written in pink letters.

"Yeah," Zen said, "We need to tell you something." Zen was wearing a shirt similar to her, only it was pink with black letters.

"I know you two are just going to annoy me, so go ahead and skip to it."

"OK," They chirped at the same time. They started singing a random song in high pitched, annoying voices and I dragged my feet back over to the table, the two following me back to my table.

Heather looked at them, then to my annoyed face, to all the other girls sitting at the table, to the ninjas at the table next to us, who also looked thoroughly annoyed, and then back to the twins. "Yo, midgets, back off. You're shattering my eardrums with those moose mating calls."

I braced for impact, knowing what would come next, and covered my ears, along with the other girls sitting at the table. As I expected, they sang even louder, and worse. "I wouldn't bother," I told my friend as she was getting ready to yell at them. "They won't stop as long as they know its bothering us. Oh, by the way, their names are Zen and Sasoku. You're going to have to start dealing with them when we start getting on the bus."

"You could have warned me," She muttered angrily. "I still had time to change my mind an hour ago, now it's too late."

Suddenly, the twins caught onto our conversation. "Oh, look, Zen! We've got a new girl in our neighborhood!" Sasoku said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Zen shouted. "Girl-Chan, Girl-Chan, what's your name? Where are you from?" They were plaguing her with questions.

"Uh… My name's Heather and I came from the U.S." She said it like more of a question than anything, but this seemed to please the twins. They smiled.

"OK, then why are you hanging out with Koori-Chan instead of Neesan? She's way cooler. Here, we'll introduce you!" The twins grabbed her hand and dragged the shocked Heather across the restaurant. The rest of us watched them, our mouths hanging open. Did they just kidnap our vampire?

"Hey, where do you think you're going with our American?" Keika shouts, pushing me out of my chair and towards them. I look at her angrily. "Come on, you're the only one finished eating. Besides, you can't let Heather be badly influenced by the Mizu family!"

I had to agree with her. I didn't want Heather to switch to the dark side. As I passed by the center of the restaurant, I noticed Hidan was still standing at the front, staring dumbly at the menu. I could also see that the cashier was getting annoyed and impatient with him.

When I reached the other side, we found Kawa glaring at her sisters. "And you're introducing me to her _why_?"

"She was hanging out with Koori-Chan," Zen told her. "We figured that she'd want to meet you, and that when she did, she's realize that Koori-Chan isn't as cool as she thinks."

"Anyways, Heather-Chan," Sasoku said. "This is our Neesan, Kawa-Chan!"

Heather tensed at the sound of her name. "Kawa? As in Mizu Kawa?" She asked carefully.

The twins nodded. "That's our last name!"

"I don't like you guys." The two frowned at her. I'm glad I've filled her in on how much of a jerk Kawa is over our letters.

The blonde takes a long look at her, looking as if she was trying to concentrate, and widened her eyes. "You're not human." She said the words breathlessly. "You're one of those blood-sucking freaks!"

Thinking quickly, I moved and tackled her to the ground. "I _dare_ you to say another word." I growled at her quietly. She looked surprised, as if she didn't see me at all until now. There were a few people watching us, but they soon shrugged it off and continued eating. There tended to be a lot of fights in this town, and people have learned to ignore it by now.

"Werewolf," She whispered. "And you've been lying to everyone at school, too. You're not as perfect as everyone thinks you are."

I was resorting to my last nerve so that I wouldn't go to violence. "How the heck do you know this stuff, Kawa?"

"I was recently gifted," She told me with a smirk. Now I frown. Occasionally, humans are gifted with powers at birth from members of the DOW, but to have someone gifted when they're above the age of five is unusual. They have to do something really special. "I can read people's past like a book. Although, there are things I can't see too clearly. I know you're hiding something, but I can't see exactly what it is right now. Eh, it'll come to me later." She pushes me off of her and dusts herself off. "Zen, Sasoku, I'm going now. You two know how to get to home from here, don't you?"

The twins nodded with smiles. "Yes, Neesan!"

"OK, while you're here, I want you to make sure Koori-Chan doesn't get out of here without wanting to commit suicide, got that?" They nod again and she walks out of the building.

"Hey, you can't just leave them h-"

"Shut up, Koori," Zen told me.

"We can get home by walking, you know," Sasoku continued for her. "Let's just talk for a little bit, OK?"

As I stomp back to my table with the twins talking so fast I can barely understand what they're saying, I stop by the front, where the cashier is looking like he wants to strangle Hidan at the moment. "Just get him a cheeseburger to go," I tell him. "If he doesn't like it, he'll just have to deal with it." I place the money on the counter and storm back to the table. "Finish eating," I tell everyone sternly. "We're leaving as soon as Hidan gets his food."

Everyone looks at me, understanding as the girls keeping moving their mouths. I sit down at the table and cross my arms, burying my head in them in an attempt to block out their voices. It failed miserably. "Oh, and Koori-Chan," Zen said excitedly, taking turns with her sister while talking. "We got some boyfriends, too! They're from Canada, and their names are Damien and Carol. I just love a guy with an accent," They sighed happily, but then look at me synthetically. "Oh, we're sorry. We totally forgot that your boyfriend broke up with you last week."

I glare at them. "No, he didn't break up with me; I broke up with him," I corrected them. "And that was two weeks ago. He was getting on my nerves, anyways. Besides, I don't really care-"

Keika covered my mouth so that I couldn't continue. "What she was about to say was that she doesn't care because she has a new boyfriend." I glare at her. _What did she just say?_

Okibi joined in. "Yeah, he's really cute, too. He's got beautiful, long blonde hair and blue eyes, and he has a cute little speech impediment as well."

"What, un?"

Deidara had spit his drink out in Sasori's face and looked totally shocked while the redhead just seemed annoyed. The twins made identical gasps and ran up to him, taking in his appearance. Their eyes seemed to be glistering. "Oh, Koori, he _is_ cute! We can't imagine why he'd want to go out with you, though. Do you want us to go through your list of flaws to him?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head. Keika was still covering my mouth so I couldn't talk. What the heck's gotten into her all of a sudden?

"You're so mean to us, and you're really pessimistic, too, and you never want to talk to anyone, and you glare at people _all the time_, and did you ever notice that you always either overreact or under react to everything? It can get pretty annoying. And we were always wondering this, but is your hair naturally that way? Because we always thought that blue hair was pretty weird and just screams 'I want attention' to everyone that passes by."

I throw Keika's hand off of my mouth. "Yes, my hair is natural, I don't under react, _or_ overreact, I do talk to people, and the only reason I'm so 'mean' to you two is because you're so annoying." I wasn't going to argue about the glaring or pessimistic parts of their list. That was completely true.

Deidara stands up, looking annoyed by the girls, and walks over to me, draping an arm over my shoulders. "Don't listen to them," he said. "Those are the flaws that I like you for, un."

My face turns red and I nod, deciding that if I argued it would look bad and humiliating in front of the twins. "Whatever," I muttered, still glaring at the girls.

Suddenly, Hidan walks over and eyes Deidara and me strangely. He's holding a wrapper containing his cheeseburger. "You know what? I'm not gonna' f***ing ask."

"OK, we're going, guys," I say, trying to break away from Deidara, who just grips my hand.

"We've got to make this convincing, don't we, un?" He whispers.

I take a deep breath, resisting the urge to smack him when I felt the tongue on his hand lick me. _Come on, Koori, this is what the girls put you in psychology for_. I exhale slowly and just walk back out of the restaurant before Sasoku or Zen could say anything. Everyone followed and started pilling into the cars. Yes, cars; there were too many of us to take one, so we got two mini vans, driven by Kousa and me. But before I could so much as a step off the curb, Deidara stops me by nearly ripping my arm off, pulling me backwards. "You can stop holding my hand," I growl at him. "The twins can't see us now."

He smirks. "But, Koori, I just saved you from complete embarrassment back there, un. I think I deserve a 'thank you' kiss or something." I blush and glare at him at the same time, probably making me look pretty stupid.

"W-what?" I stutter. "No way; I'm just going back to the car-" I try and walk off, but he still has a tight grip on my hand, making it so that I couldn't move very far.

"Come on, un," He says, pouting. OK, so you remember what I said a while ago about Keika and how utterly adorable she can be? Well, Deidara pouting puts Keika's puppy-dog eyes to shame, and that's saying a whole lot. "Please?"

I sigh. With the adorable pouting face and the 'p' word being used, I was pretty much powerless. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "There, happy now?" I asked.

He rolls his eyes, his pout turning into a smirk. "That wasn't exactly what I was hoping for, but it'll do for now, un." He lets go of my hand. "Alright, we can go."

I sigh, walking over to the red mini van and unlocking it, getting into the front seat while Deidara walks over to the blue one that Kousa is in charge of. One I put my key in the engine, I hear Kisame say, "You and Blondie were out there for a while. What were you doing?"

I blush slightly, but try to ignore him. "Nothing."

I heard someone chuckle in a perverted way. "That b****** is _so _lucky."

_Note to self: Strangle Hidan when I get home._

* * *

"Do you know what confuses me?" Sasori asks me as we're watching TV on the couch. It was five days since the McDonald's incident; only two more day until school starts.

I look at him lazily. "What?"

"I believe you said that Kousa is part fish, and apart from her excessive drinking, I don't really see how."

"Well, you see-"

Keika, overhearing the conversation, cut me off. "We should show you!" She looked over to the girls. "Hey, guys, we're going night swimming!" She shouts. "Go get your bathing suits!"

The girls gave some cheers and ran upstairs while Heather went to her suitcase to grab her swimming suit. We found her bags a couple days ago, in my broom closet, but the funny thing is that it had some sort of bite marks on it. When he saw it, Zetsu left the room immediately for some reason. Weird.

I get up, crack my knuckles, stretch, and go upstairs to get changed. I got into my bathing suit, a purple one-piece and walked down the steps to find everyone dressed in bathing suits, including the guys. Heather wore a plain black tankini, Okibi was wearing a yellow bikini, Kousa had on a pink water-proof skirt and a gray tank top, Keika's bathing suit was a red bikini, Konan had on a green one-piece that I assumed the girls let her barrow, and all the guys were wearing different colored swimming trunks, except Hidan. He was wearing a Speedo. Once again, I have no idea where they got them. I also noticed that Keika and Okibi were glaring at me. "What?"

They shove a blue bikini in my face. "You're wearing this," Keika said sternly.

I blush. "What? Why? Heather doesn't have to, and neither do Kousa or Konan."

"That because Heather kind of scares us, Konan is a ninja and would kill us if we even tried to get this on her, and Kousa is shy," Okibi old me. "You have a nice figure and you can't kill us if we made you wear it."

Keika hands me the bathing suit and pushes me towards the bathroom. "Now go put it on before we make you."

Not even bothering to argue, I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I'll tell you this once and once only. I do **not** wear bikinis. EVER. End of story right there. I have personal reasons why. One being my scar. I mean, yeah, my hair covers it up, too, but I just feel more comfortable with a one-piece bathing suit, and those two know it. Actually, they just think that I feel uncomfortable with my body. The scar is actually a secret that only my mother, father, and I know about. But still, they _know _that I don't wear two-pieces. I open the door to find that nobody was in the living room. I sigh in relief. Maybe they won't make me go out now. I start to walk up the stairs, but freeze when I hear a voice.

"Koori-Chan, aren't you going outside with all your friends?" I turn around to find Orochimaru sitting on my couch as if he belonged there. "I believe they're waiting for you outside."

I take a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

My smiles another sickening smile. "I have nowhere else to go, Koori-Chan. This world is so different from mine, and I need you for the time being." He walks over to me and looks at what I'm wearing. "This looks pretty good on you."

I glare at him. Yep, he's a pedo, alright. "Get out of my house or I'm telling everyone you're here. The last time I checked, there were a few people here that weren't too fond of you."

He chuckles, patting me on the head. "Are you sure you want to tell them that, Koori-Chan?" He asks. "I also want you to remember that I'm just as strong as they are." He moves his hand to my neck and finds my scare under all the hair. "You're so fragile; it wouldn't take much to kill you." His words paralyze me for a moment, sending a deep chill down my spine. He removes his hand. "Do we have an understanding?" Fearfully, I nod. He chuckles at my response. "Good then. Now, you better get outside. I'm sure you friends are getting impatient. I know that Sasori-Kun is. Just make sure you don't say a word of this to anyone."

I stumble down the steps awkwardly and walk out the door to the back as fast as I possibly could. Once outside, I heard a series of whistles from a few men and my face turns a bright red, forgetting all about the encounter I'd just had with Orochimaru. I really hate Okibi and Keika right now. "So why isn't anyone swimming yet?" I ask trying to ignore all the stares I was getting.

"We were waiting for you," Kousa said. "But now we can get in."

"OK, people," Heather said. "I want to watch Kousa, so nobody jump in before her, OK? I've never seen a mermaid transform before."

They all gave her confused stares but nodded, watching the blonde girl, who seemed a little awkward standing there. "Just do a cannon ball," I tell her. "That'll get it over with quickly."

Giving a nod as thanks, she stepped back from the pool, at the edge of the law, and ran towards it, jumping into the deepest end, eleven feet. While she was under, her skirt floated up to the surface and I could see a few faces turn red. They certainly didn't expect what came next. The girl leapt out of the water, a gray tail instead of legs, and did a back flip back into the pool. There was a series of claps.

"That's f***ing awesome," I heard Hidan say, along with a few agreements.

"Kousa-Chan was so cool!" Tobi screamed.

Kousa surfaced to the water and moved the skirt to the pool ledge. "Alright," Heather said, obviously pleased, "Now you can all get in the water." Almost everyone jumped into the water after this, except Kisame, who just watched Kousa as she did a few backstrokes in the water. I walked over to him.

"Do you think there's such thing as love at first sight?" He blurted out.

This caught me off guard. "Um… sure?"

He sighed before doing a cannon ball into the water, along with everyone else.

I slip into the waters and stay by the wall, not really doing anything, just floating around and thinking of the snake in my house.

(Kousa POV)

I smile as I do a few more backstrokes. Water really was my element. It made me feel a lot more free, happier. I swim over to Keika, Okibi, and Heather. "Hey, do you guys want to have a four-way chicken-fight?" I ask them.

Keika grins. "Yeah!"

Okibi frowns. "But you can't get on anyone's shoulders and Koori wont want to. It would have to be a three-way fight."

I shake my head. "No, I'll try and talk her into it. I'll be right back." I scan the pool for a moment before my gray eyes land on Koori, swimming around in the corner of the pool. I swim behind to her quickly. "Hey, Koori!" I say.

She jumps at the sound of my voice, but turns around, sighing. "Oh, it's just you." She said. "Sorry about that. What did you want?"

"We're having a chicken fight," I tell her with a smile. "Do you want to join? It could be fun."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Sure, why not?" This actually surprises me. I wasn't expecting her to agree so quickly. Maybe she's not feeling well…

We swim back to the others. "OK, now we just need to get some guys to play," I told them.

"Well, that's easy," Heather said, cuffing her hands around her mouth and shouting, "Hey, guys, who wants a girl sitting on top of them?"

We got immediate results. Deidara and Hidan came rather quickly. It kind of scares me how quickly they got her from the other side of the pool. "Now we just need two more people to play," I said.

"I call Kakuzu," Okibi said.

"Hey, no fair," Keika argued. "Kakuzu is the strongest. If you get him, I get Kisame!"

Kakuzu and Kisame took one glance at them and said in perfect timing "No."

Heather scanned the crowd quickly. "Sasori, Itachi, you two are having a chicken fight with us!"

Itachi looks at Okibi and shakes his head. The dark girl rolls her eyes. "If it makes you feel better, you'll be on Koori's team. Is that alright?" He hesitates before nodding slowly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Deidara give the raven haired man a glare, but it went away quickly. "OK, what about you, Sasori?"

He sighed before swimming over to us, along with Itachi. "Who's my partner?"

I put a finger on my chin. "I guess that you can go with Heather, Hidan can have Okibi, and Deidara gets to play with Keika. Does that sound good?" They all nod. "OK, then let's get started." The girls started to pile on top of the guys shoulders and got into fighting positions, raising their fists.

"Just don't let anyone push me off, Puppet Boy," Heather told Sasori. The redhead still didn't look very motivated, but nodded anyways.

"Ready… Set… Fight!" I backed out of the circle and watched as the girls started knocking each other off.

(Koori POV)

I get pushed off of Itachi and fall down into the water. I spit some of it out of my mouth once I come to the surface and glare at a grinning Heather. Yes, the youngest of us won the chicken fight. I guess Sasori stuck to his promise when he said he wouldn't let anyone knock her into the water. Well, there was that and Keika and Okibi pulling on my tail. I've already thought this once, and I'll think it again: Why exactly am I friends with them? That really hurt...

Sasori fliped Heather off of his shoulders. "Hey," She spit some of the water out of her mouth. "You said you wouldn't let go of me!"

He smirks at her. "No, I said I wouldn't let anyone push you off. You never said I couldn't throw you off." The girl mutters something that even I can't make out and glares at him.

Kousa wipes her eyes and yawns. "I'm going to start drying off. We started swimming pretty late, and everyone is probably going to want to go in soon."

We all nod. "Don't forget to put that skirt back on before you dry," I warn her.

She nods, "Alright," and swims to the edge of the pool where she can lay on the concrete so that she can dry off. I watch her, kind of sad. I hate it how she's so happy in the water and then she needs to get out so quickly. That girl really needs more happiness in her life.

"What do we do now?" Heather asked. "If we don't have anything to do, I'm leaving."

"Umm… how about…"

* * *

Kousa was right, after all. After about ten or fifteen minutes of pool games like Sharks and Minnows and Marco Polo, Kousa was dried of and had her legs back and everyone was tired and ready to go to bed. I was at the very back of the pool, in the deep end, so it took me a little longer for me to get to the edge, and by then, everyone was inside, or so I thought.

I was struggling to get over the edge of the pool and onto the concrete (Hey, it was still pretty deep, even at the shallow end; and I was tired) when a shadow, which was just barely visible through the night, even when the light in the backyard was on, loomed over me. I looked up just in time to see Deidara bend over and help me up. "Thanks," I muttered to him.

"Welcome, un," He said. He yawned and we started walking back to the house, which was still about half of my back yard away. OK, yeah, the pool's right outside my window, but that window is on the opposite end of my house from the door to the backyard.

I looked over at him and suddenly, I remembered something. "Hey, where have you been getting those swimming trunks?" I asked the blonde.

"Found them in your attic, un," He said tiredly. "They were in a box labeled 'Mitoshi' or something like that." I just nodded. That must have been the person that owned the house before me. I never really bothered going up into the attic, so it makes sense that they found some stuff up there that I don't own.

I yawn as well and stretch out my arms, then wrap them around me. I never really imagined that it could be cold out here during the summer, but it might have something to do with how cold the pool was and that it's night. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Cold?" Deidara asks me with a smirk.

"No," I told him, starting to speed up a little. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks me, keeping up to my pace. "I could always warm you up a little."

_Why that little-_ I can't finish the sentence I was about to think because I tripped over some random object in my path and fall on the ground, face first. My hair flails around me before settling down on the ground next to me. "Don't… say… a word," I told him through grounded teeth.

Surprisingly enough, he doesn't laugh and I become slightly worried. I stand up and dust a few pebbles off of my body before looking at his face. It looks to be full of a mixture between disgust, a pinch of fear and a little bit of… what was that? Concern? "What was that, un?" He asks.

"What was what?" I look around me, trying to find what he had just seen. "I don't see anything."

"That thing on your back," He clarified. I realize what he meant and quickly try to clear it up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, un."

No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do, un."

Yes, I do."

"See, you admit it," he said. I mentally slap myself for trying that trick; everyone knows it. "Let me see what that was, un." He grabs me by the shoulders and spins me around; pulling my hair out of the way so he'd have a clear view of my back. I feel my face get red. _This_ is why I only wear one-pieces.

**Author's Note:**

**Haha, sorry about the little cliffhanger there, people.**

**Deidara: Jerk, I wanted to see what happened next, un.**

**Whatever, Dei, you just want more screen time, even though your getting almost as much as Koori, and she's the main character.**

**Deidara: *stays silent***

**I'm sorry for the late update. I had a little bit of a problem called Procrastination. **

**Deidara: She's got it pretty bad, un. Been trying to get rid of it since third grade.**

**Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try to do better with this. I really will.**

**Please review and I'll make sure to update as soon as I possibly can.**

Preview:

I scroll down the playlist on Heather's 'e'Pod. "Do you really listen to this stuff?" I asked her, looking at a few band names. "'Sick Puppies?'" I question her. "And 'Godsmack?' What kind of music is this?"

"That sounds like a bunch of emo s***," Hidan told her.

"It kind of is," She admits. "But it's the best kind of music there is, Rock and Metal." I sighed and shook my head. She rolls her eyes. "Here, this is one playlist I think you might like." She scrolls over to a playlist labled 'SongsTthat Any Person With Coomon Sense Would Like' and selects it to reveal twelve songs lined up in alphabetical order. "I need to go now; Keika, Kousa, and Okibi wanted to get me some new clothes. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Pretty sure," I told her. "There's some extra money on the counter you can use to help buy the clothes if you want."

"Really?" She asks and I nod. "Thanks!" She runs into the kitchen and screams "$500! You rock, Koori!" She then proceeds to run over to me and give a quick hug before shuffling out the front door.

"You keep $500 dollars lying around?" Deidara questions me.

I shrug my shoulders, turn back to the ePod in my hand, and select the first song. As soon as it starts, Hidan walks out of the room, saying something about it sucking. And I, naturally, have to disagree with him.

**~Noel14**


	9. Origami and Karate

**Hey, people! Thanks for the reviews and everything again. You rock! And sorry, but I couldn't fit a Halloween special in here because, well, you know. The girls are just about to get in school, it's not October yet, and all that stuff, and I couldn't update early because I had some Writer's Block issues.**

**Itachi: She said she's really sorry about this chapter, too.**

**Yep, it turned out so well in my head, but not too well on here. But I didn't have much time to edit because I know I haven't updated in over a week and I must have writen the first half at moments when I wasn't in the proper writing mood. I'm sorry! Itachi, can you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Itachi: *Sigh* Noel14 doesn't own Naruto.**

**Wow, really creative, Itachi.**

**Itachi: *Sarcastic* Thanks, I try my best.**

***Sigh* Whatever, here's the chapter. Sorry about the poorly writen parts in the first half.**

**Sun Fall **

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 9**

"What's this?" I feel the shapes being traced out on my back and I shiver uncontrollably.

From the corner of my neck, my scare ran down to the middle of my back, there, it branched off into several lines, all forming different patterns, most being circles. In the middle of the center circle was a symbol. A symbol that I'll never forget too easily.

"What is this?" Deidara repeats, shaking me out of my thoughts of terror.

"It's the Zaigou, the symbol of sinning and evil." I whispered.

The tracing stopped. "Who did this, un?"

"It's none of your concern." I break out of his grip and turn around to face him while my hair fell back into place. When I got a look at his face, I could see it was filled with anger.

"Yes it is," He said icily. "I want to know who did that, un."

I swallow hard and look at him pleadingly. "Please, just drop it. I don't like talking about it."

His eyes soften a bit and he puts a hand on my, still looking a bit angry. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

I sigh and look at the ground guiltily. He was actually acting as if he cares about me, something he hadn't really shown since he showed up here. I actually considered telling him for a moment. I shake my head and look back up at him. "I'm sure."

He squeezed my shoulder lightly before letting it go. "OK, un," He said carefully. He started walking back into the direction and I stayed back. "Are you coming, un?"

I shake my head. "I'm just going to stay out here for a little while." He nodded and walked back towards the door in silence. I sat down and leaned against the house, looking up at the stars. I simply sat there and stared and stared until I was sure that everyone was asleep and went in.

* * *

I sit at the breakfast table and poke at my eggs with my fork in a bored manner as Konan comes in and sits next to me. She stares at me for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Dandy," I said in an aggravated tone. She was at least the sixth person to ask me that this morning. I chanced a glance at Deidara, who was sitting across from me, and saw that he was staring, too. I scooted out of my chair and pushed my eggs towards Konan. "I'm not hungry; you can have these."

"Thank you?" I hear her say before I walk out and into the living room and plop down on the couch. I lean my head onto the back and stare at the ceiling for a moment.

"Why does life hate me so much?" I ask completely out of nowhere.

I didn't expect an answer, so I wasn't surprised when I didn't get one.

"Great!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, listening as my voice echoed off the walls. "Now I'm talking to myself! Just fan-freaking-tastic!"

* * *

Everyone was in the living room. Most of us were watching TV, but some people were doing other things. Pain and Konan were discussing something with Tobi, Kisame and Okibi were talking with each other, and Heather was going through her suitcase with Hidan. I noted how much time the two were spending together and turned my attention back to the TV, but what happened next had my attention on them again.

"I finally found it!" Heather shouted, thrusting a shiny black iPod out of her suitcase. She hugged it tight to her chest, smiling. "Oh, ePod, I have missed you so much!"

"_e_Pod?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was in the middle of one of those teen angst fazes when I got it and Mom and Dad started calling it the ePod, short for 'Emo Pod.'" She explained quickly. "I don't know; it just kind of stuck."

"What's and 'ePod'?" Hidan asked.

"It's a device that lets you listen to music," Keika answered for him, standing up off the couch and stretching her arms. She said something to Okibi, who smiled and ran over to Kousa and Heather, telling them something. The two nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute," Heather said, tossing me her iPod and running up the stairs. "Take care of ePod for me, Koori!"

I just barely catch it, saving the thing from destruction. "That girl's really lucky I didn't let this crash to the floor," I muttered.

The remaining girls went around the room, asking everyone something. Most of them sighed and said fine to what they were asking, but only Deidara and Hidan rejected. "Leader-Sama is the same size as me, un."

"I'm the same size as Weasel."

"Alright, but you guys are missing out on the fun," Okibi chirped as she skipped out the door with everyone behind her.

I sigh. "And they didn't mention their plans to me _why_?" I asked in aggravation. When I received no answer, I groaned and looked at Heather's 'e'Pod. When she comes downstairs, I scroll through a few of her playlists. "Do you really listen to this stuff?" I asked her, looking at a few band names. "'Sick Puppies?'" I question her. "And 'Godsmack?' What kind of music is this?"

"That sounds like a bunch of emo s***," Hidan told her.

"It kind of is," She admits. "But it's the best kind of music there is, Rock and Metal." I shook my head. She rolls her eyes. "Here, this is one playlist I think you might like." She scrolls over to a playlist labeled 'Songs That Any Person with Common Sense Would Like' and selects it to reveal twelve songs lined up in alphabetical order. "I need to go now; Keika, Kousa, and Okibi wanted to get me some new clothes. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Did she not know they didn't invite me?

"Pretty sure," I told her, kind of ticked off that they didn't even tell me they were going shopping. Then again, I never really was a big fan of the activity. "There's some extra money on the counter you can use to help buy the clothes if you want."

"Really?" She asks and I nod. "Thanks!" She runs into the kitchen and screams "$500! You rock, Koori!" She then proceeds to run over to me and give a quick hug before shuffling out the front door.

"You keep $500 dollars lying around?" Deidara questions me. _He seems to be acting normal around me again._

I shrug my shoulders, turn back to the ePod in my hand, and select the first song. As soon as it starts, Hidan walks out of the room, saying something about it sucking. And I, naturally, have to disagree with him.

The song was called All the Same by that emo band from earlier, Sick Puppies.

I started to hum along and Deidara just looks at me in confusion. "What's he saying? I can't understand a word he's saying, un."

I paused in the middle of the song and smirked (which looked just plain wierd on me). "Oh, I forgot, you can't speak English, can you?" At least I can hold this over his head for a while.

"No; would you mind translating for me?" He completely ignored my childish attitude.

I flush slightly. "Well, some of this stuff would be kind of embarrassing for a girl to translate directly to a guy."

Deidara thought for a moment. "Translate, un."

I sighed and started the song over so that I could translate through for him. There's no point in arguing; he'll get what he wants in the end. Once the guy starts singing, I say the words in rhythm.

I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
You've shown me eventually what you'll do  
I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here

Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's all the same

I close my eyes and start to tap out the rhythm a bit as I say the words. I'm honestly enjoying myself. Heather actually has a sense in music!

Hours slide and days go by  
Till you decide to come  
But in-between it always seems too long  
Suddenly  
But I have the skill, yeah  
I have the will, to breath you in while I can  
However long you stay is all that I am  
I don't mind, I don't care  
As long as you're here  
Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same  
Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same

When I open my eyes again, I find Deidara seems to be enjoying himself as well. He's tapping out the beat on his leg and has his eyes closed, humming along as well.

**That's actually kind of cute.**

I ignore Nonki's comment and focus on the translation.

In my life  
The compromise  
I'll close my eyes  
Its all the same  
Go ahead say it  
You're leaving  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are now  
If you take me for everything  
Do it all over again  
It's all the same

When the song finished, Deidara's eyes opened and he smiled, actually _smiled_. "Good song, un."

I nodded and couldn't help myself from smiling back. "Yeah."

"Want to listen to another?"

"Sure."

* * *

(Konan POV)

"These clothes look so strange," I muttered to myself, looking up and the girls, who were watching me expectantly.

"Well?" Keika pressed. "Do you like it? Should we look for another one?"

One the shirt was the picture of a single origami swan. They all said immediately that it was 'just made for me.' I held in a sigh. "No, it's fine." _I guess._

After a while, we had a few shirts and pants picked out for the guys, too, including for Hidan and Deidara. Nagato was walking beside me as the girls ran around the store, returning some clothing articles we hadn't wanted. "They sure have a lot of energy," I commented.

"Unfortunately," Nagato muttered.

"Pain, what are we going to do about getting home?"

He sighed. "I guess we're just going to have to stay with these girls for a while. They're our only chance of getting back."

I nodded and looked back to the guys, only to have my attention redirected to some other girl strutting up to Itachi.

She was tall and lean with long black hair and blue eyes, and she was giggling, along with a few other girls following behind her. She gave him a flirty smile and giggled some more.

Itachi was watching wide-eyed, and seemed terrified.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and-"

At that moment, Okibi had returned with the other girls and she looked furious. The orange haired girl screamed and tackled her to the ground, shouting. "He's mine, b****!"

"I don't see your name on him!" The other girl shouted back at her, punching her in the face. Okibi made her own attacks by throwing punches as well.

The other girls that had followed her gasped and ran to try and help her, but Keika and Heather were already on them, hitting and kicking.

Itachi was just staring in confusion. I walked over to him. "You can go if you want; we'll make sure they don't kill each other."

"I wish they would," Kakuzu muttered. I gave him a quick glare and he shut up.

Itachi shook his head. "No, I'll wait for them."

Kousa ran up to Okibi and the girl she was fighting and tore the two away from each other. "Stop fighting!"

"Make me, b****!" She slapped the blonde girl in the face.

Kousa's eyes began to water and in an instant she was running towards the dressing rooms. "What the f*** was that for?" Keika yelled at her before running after her friend.

Everyone was glaring at the girl that had caused the outburst, Itachi looking the most angry.

Looking embarrassed, the black haired girl gathered her group and ran out of the area. "Yeah, you better run, a** holes!" Heather shouted.

Okibi stomped up to Itachi. "We need to talk. Now."

The Uchiha nodded and followed as the girl grabbed his wrist and stormed into another direction.

"Now what are supposed to do?" Kisame asked, looking a little worried. "They just left us here with the little one."

"I'm not eight, you know," Heather told him. "It's not like I'm going to run off or anything."

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sasori asked, getting impatient.

The girl put a finger to her chin. "We should probably wait for everyone by the check-out isles."

We followed her through the different isles until she stopped at a self full of merchandise and gasped. "We _so_ need to get these!"

* * *

(Koori POV)

I never thought I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm broken down inside  
Livin' with myself nothing but lies

Deidara was listening intently to me as I translated through this song for him, and I could tell for a fact that he was enjoying him from the look of happiness on his face.

I always thought I'd make it  
But never knew I'd let it get so bad  
Livin' with myself is all I have  
I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time  
Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away  
Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?  
I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like I'm frozen in time

By now, he's learned the chorus and started to sing along to it and couldn't help but join in with him. Did I mention that he's an amazing singer?

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul  
I'm too young to feel this old  
So long, I'm left behind  
I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?  
Do you ever look deep down inside  
Starin' at your life, paralyzed?

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away  
Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away  
Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days  
Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young  
I'm too young

When the song was finished, we were both smiling widely. I picked up the ePod and stared at it. "That one was called World So Cold by Three Days Grace." I put it down and sat back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "And that's the last song on her play list."

"I have to admit," Deidara said. "That kid has a good taste in music, un."

I nod in agreement and closed my eyes. I felt a lot better then I did this morning by far, which was a good thing. I already had a lot of stress in my life, but I'm starting school tomorrow, too, so I wouldn't be able to handle any more of it.

Ironically, the scent that drifted to my nose the next moment caused me a lot more stress. I turned around to find a certain Jashinist standing on the staircase, holding up a video camera. "Hidan!" I screamed at him. "What are you doing?"

The silver haired man smirked. "Heather showed me how to use this f***ing thing and told me to record it if something like this happened and then use it as some f***ing blackmail."

I think I might have forgotten to mention that we were dancing very badly while singing. Now, mind you, we weren't dancing like a kind of prom dance kind of thing, but more of a rock concert kind of dance. But this was just as bad in my opinion.

My face was red now and I glared at him with the best glare I could conjure up. "Put. The. Camera. Down. _Now_." I walked towards him slowly, ready to strangle the man.

"What's that, un?" Deidara asked, pointing at the camera.

"It's called a video camera. Basically, he just recorded everything we said and did and anyone can see it now."

"What?" I could clearly hear the shock and embarrassment in his voice.

I sighed. "I guess we'll just have to chase him around and take the camera from him by force. Then we'll delete the video."

"Sounds like a plan, un."

Hidan's smirk widens and he runs up the stairs screaming "Catch me if you f***ing can, b****s!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Keika opened up the front door to Koori's mansion to be greeted with an empty living room.

"Funny," Okibi said, dragging in some bags with her. "I thought for sure someone would have died or something, but there isn't the stench of death, and nobody's screaming."

**BOOM!**

"Watch where you throw those things!" Everyone could hear Koori shout over the explosion. "We're trying to get Hidan, not blow up the house!"

"You spoke too soon," Sasori told her, looking annoyed as ever to come back to the house being destroyed.

"I swear," Kakuzu muttered. "If one of those morons broke something, I'm going to kill them."

Suddenly, Hidan ran down the stairs, holding a video camera. Koori and Deidara soon came into view as well, chasing him. Hidan, thinking as fast as he could, grabbed Keika and held her up in front of him a shield. "If you want to hurt me, you have to hurt this b**** first," He said as the blue haired girl stopped in hesitation.

Meanwhile, Keika was glaring at the air in front of her. _Am I really that short? People can pick me up and use me as a shield?_ She mauled over the fact for a minute. "Put me down!" She yelled.

Pain sighed. "Put the child down, Hidan."

The man snorted, but placed the angry girl on the floor. _Child?_ Keika runs over to the corner and sulks.

"What did Hidan do to provoke you two?" Itachi asked.

They both turned red in the face. "Nothing!"

Tobi bursts in through the front door, carrying several bags on his arms. "Tobi got all the bags because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Well, did Tobi close the trunk?" Heather asked. The masked man shook his head. "Then Tobi isn't a good boy; he's a very, _very_ bad boy!"

"No, Tobi doesn't want to be a bad boy!" He drops all the bags full of clothes on the floor and runs out the door again to close the trunk.

"That was a little mean," Kousa commented.

"Yeah," Keika said, coming out of her corner. She never really did have the attention span to stay in the same place out of depression for very long.

"Heather is a bad girl," Okibi scolded.

This caused the three of them to burst out laughing.

"You guys are home earlier then I expected," Koori said once they all stopped laughing. "It's only been about an hour and a half."

Heater replied. "Yeah, the guys weren't too picky about clothes and we would have come back earlier but we ran into a little bit of trouble before we could leave." She glares at Itachi. "D*** you and your attractiveness."

"What?" Okibi bristled and ran back over to Itachi's side, clutching his arm.

The young vizard rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; I'm not going to steal your boyfriend or anything."

"Darn right, you aren't."

"I'm guessing you two made up?" Koori asked.

Okibi nodded with a large smile. "Yep!" Itachi gave no sign of any emotion, but if one looked hard enough, they would be able to see a hint of happiness glowing in his eyes.

Tobi burst through the door again. "Tobi closed the trunk, so Tobi _is_ a good boy!"

"Yes, you are, Tobi," Keika pat his head, a single sweat drop gathering on her forehead. "Yes, you are."

"Oh," Heather grabbed a bag that had been dropped on the floor. "Before I forget; we found these at the store." She took out a headband with an hourglass etched into it and handed it to Keika. "That's for you." She took out a necklace like the one Hidan was wearing, a circle with an upside-down triangle, and put it on herself, smiling.

Hidan stared at her. "Did you just convert to Jashinism?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess you could say that." The silver haired man smirked. "This is for Okibi," She pulls another headband out from the bag and hands it to the orange haired girl. This one had what looked like a flipped over snail on it. She reaches into the bag one more time and pulls out two objects, handing one to Kousa and the other to Koori. The blonde girl's was a little orange mask that looked like Tobi's. "That's because Kousa-Chan is a good girl."

"YAY!" Tobi shouts, jumping and hugging Kousa. "Kousa-Chan is a good girl!"

Kousa put the mask on once Tobi let go of her and smiled, although nobody could see it. "Thanks."

Koori, however, wasn't too pleased with her gift.

(Koori POV)

I glared at the thing in my hand. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Deidara looked over my shoulder and smirked. "I think it's pretty good-looking, un."

I glare at him and then turn back to the girls, who were holding back their giggles. "Why in the world did you get me a Deidara doll?"

Now their giggles turned into full-blown laughter, seeing my red face. "I got it for you because I knew it would make you mad," Heather told me "And it's not a _doll_; it is called a _plushy_."

A few of the guys were chuckling too, while Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan were laughing just as hard as the girls. My face turned a brighter shade of red and I threw the doll at the nearest person, Zetsu, not even bothering to see his reaction, and stormed up the stairs. Once in my room, I fell down on the bed and glared at the ceiling. I was kind of mad at Heather, honestly. I mean, seriously? A Deidara doll? She knows I'm stressed enough as it is, but she's just adding it on with that stupid little joke of hers.

The next moment, Konan strolled into the room, stopped at the empty doorframe for a moment, and then sat down on the bed next to me. "Hey."

My sight moved over in her direction. "Hi."

"Mind if I sit here for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I just want to talk," She told me, lying down next to me. She didn't really say anything for a while. We just sat there, staring up at the ceiling for a while. Finally, she asked me a question with one word. "Stressed?"

I sighed and looked at her. Her amber eyes were wide open, but there didn't seem to be directed on me, but the wall in front of the bed. "I guess so," I muttered. "There're a lot of things going on at once. Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi are being total pains, Heather's staying for a couple of years now, I've got all of you guys to worry about, I haven't seen my cat in a week, and school is starting tomorrow. I'm just not sure how long I can keep going before I totally explode."

She nodded in understanding. "You know, whenever I get stressed, I do origami. It calms and soothes me."

"But I don't know how to do origami." I argued with her.

"I'm not saying you should do origami," she told me. "I'm saying that it's my hobby and that I do it when stressed. I'm saying you should do whatever you like to do. It'll take your mind off of things and probably help the stress levels go down a bit."

That's actually not that bad of an idea. I smile. "Thanks." I go to my drawers and pull out my Karate uniform and go to the bathroom to change.

* * *

I'm sweating within ten minutes from my lack of practice the past two weeks, but I'm defiantly feeling better now. It's almost as if the pain in my muscles replaced all the stress I'd been going through lately, getting rid of it completely. I smile and wipe some more sweat from my forehead as I stare at the poor beaten dummy. I can't believe I forgot how awesome I always feel when training. I start punching the dummy again and get so wrapped up in my work that I hadn't even noticed when someone entered the room.

"It's a nice attempt, but you're doing it all wrong, un."

I turn around and glare at him. Why is it that he's the only one that seems to find me at these moments? I think he may be stalking me or something. I was about to ask if he really was, but decided against it. "Oh, really? Can you do any better?"

"Of course I can," He told me, sounding slightly offended. "Where I grew up, we learned this kind of stuff when we were seven." I looked at him in surprise. "Right now, you're at a nine-year-old's level, un."

I kept glaring at his smirking face. _Just ignore him, Koori. Maybe he'll go away._

**Oh, maybe you could ask him to teach us!**

_What? No! There's no way that I'm stooping as low as to ask him to teach me how to fight!_

**Awe, come on! He grew up learning this stuff; he'll be a huge help!**

"I could teach you, if you want, un." Deidara spoke Nonki's, or my, thoughts.

I was about to say no, but something sent a bolt of electricity through my body and against my own will, I smiled and said, "**Sure**," in a perky tone that was defiantly _not_ mine. _What the crap? _There was another zap and I had control over myself again.

**If you're not going to listen to me when he's actually offering something and trying to be nice, then I will **_**not**_** hesitate to take over your body again. So be nice every once in a while! Do I make myself clear?**

I mentally nodded at my inner's sharp, commanding voice, shocked by the fact that she can actually _take over_ my body. Do I need to say how wrong that sounds to me?

Deidara looked a little confused my cheery attitude a moment ago and gave me a strange look, but it soon disappeared and he looked serious. "OK, show me what you got; punch the dummy again, un." I got into fighting position again, but was stopped before I could even draw my fist back. "No; your stance is all wrong, un. Do it like this." He took hold of my arms and spread them apart a bit. "You were holding your arms too closely together. You're trying to fight, not protect your chest, un."

I blushed slightly but nodded. I have to admit that this did seem like a lot more of a comfortable stance to punch in. My arms weren't squished together and I felt like I could hit much quicker now. "Try again." This time I was stopped while pulling back my fist. "You shouldn't pull back your fist unless you're going in for a big hit, un." He told me as if it we the most obvious thing in the world. "It take up energy and gives your opponent an idea of when and where you're going to strike."

It went on like this for a while. I kept trying to hit the dummy and Deidara kept stopping me right before I got the chance, always spotting some sort of flaw in how I was doing it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but did he always make this much sense? Now I feel like an idiot or something. After about half an hour, I asked him if I could stop for the day. It was about six, after all, and I needed to hop in the shower, order pizza, and get things set up for tomorrow.

"OK," He said. I grabbed a towel from one of the racks and started to dry my sweaty forehead. When I took the towel off my face, Deidara was standing in front of me, holding something for me to take.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the object. It seemed to be a headband like the one the others had, only the symbol was one with a rock on it. It looked a lot like Deidara's, only without a scratch through the middle.

"Heather said she was sorry, un." He told me. "I was actually sent up here to give this to you, since she was a little upset with herself for making you mad. The doll was just a joke, un. She actually got you this." He pulled something out his cloak and put it on top of the headband. "And this."

It took the two objects in my hands and inspected the second one carefully. It was a thank you card. Smiling, I opened it and read the contents, which was mainly a bunch of sappy stuff like 'you're an amazing friend' or 'thanks for sticking by my side' and it was pretty apparent that she hadn't really paid much attention to the card she was picking out, but it's the thought that counts, right? At the bottom, she had written in cursive English. "Hey, Koori, thanks for letting me stay here for a while! You rock! Heart," no, really. Rather then drawing a heart, she wrote out the word. "Heather."

I rolled my eyes, but the smile stayed on my lips.

Deidara completely ruined my moment of peace and happiness. "You can actually smile?"

I glare at him and he smirks. _Man, I hate that little-_

**Nice, Koori!**

I groan and throw the towel around my shoulders before walking out the door.

**Author's Notes:**

**And there it is! Chapter 9 of Sun Fall. School's starting in the next chapter, and OC's start to come in.**

**Sasori: So far, we've got OC requests from two people, LittleMiniGaara and Aka Sasori no yuki. **

**So don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys, the next chapter is just the perfect time to introduce OC's. Also, that girl flirting with Itachi had no meaning other than getting Okibi and Itachi together, so we probably won't see her again. And let's see… did I forget anything?**

**Sasori: Songs' disclaimer.**

**Oh, yeah, thanks, Sasori! You go ahead and do that.**

**Sasori: Noel14 does not own any of the songs mentioned in this fanfiction. All the Same is legal property of Sick puppies (And the Free Hugs Campaign) and World so Cold belongs to Three Days Grace.**

**And by the way, I highly recommend you people try listening to these songs, too. All the Same is a song that almost anyone would love and World So Cold is just plain addictive and awesome, especially for people that like rock. And *spoiler* you're going to want to remember one of these songs for future references.**

**Last thing, I'm sorry, but there's no preview this time. I'm getting kind of lazy lately, so…**

**Review, please!**

**~Noel14**


	10. School: Day 1

**Chapter 10 is here! Yay, I can't believe that I actually made it to the tenth chapter of this and I have 44 reviews! That means, like, over 4 reviews per chapter! I feel so good, and anyone who has reviewed this or put this on their favorites or subscribed for me is just plain awesome. Thanks again, people!**

**Kisame: She's a little over-excited about this whole thing.**

**^.^**

**Kisame: Noel14 doesn't own Naruto; its rightful owner is of Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**And?**_

**Kisame: Hitomi Ayame is property of LittleMiniGaara and Aka sasori no yuki has all rights to Miko Umeko. Also, theblackchaos737 gave her the idea of one of the characters being a werewolf, so some of Kaji and Kaki go to him/her as well. And even though Motou Izumi isn't in this chapter, only mentioned she belongs to daleksuperfan.**

**Thanks, guys! Here's the chapter.**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 10**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Turn that thing off!" I shouted, throwing my pillow in the direction of the alarm clock that annoyed me so much. It must have missed, because I heard a complaint from Kousa.

"That's a really hard pillow," she muttered.

I heard someone haul themselves to their feet and walk over to the alarm clock. The beeping stopped. _Thank you_! I smiled and snuggled my head into my sleeping bag again.

"OK, KIDDIES! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!"

There was a series of some kind of half-gasps-half-screams and everyone was up, glaring at Heather, who, in no doubt in my mind, was the one that yelled and woke us all up.

Keika, however, got over her grouchy attitude once something clicked in her mind. "Oh my Gosh, it's the beginning of my Senior Year!" She and Okibi were up in an instant, seeming to dance as they moved around in a hyper manner, helping Kousa and me get up.

I rubbed my head. "It's also the first day back to riding the bus and going to school," I told her in dread.

Okibi rolled her eyes. "Look at it this way: it's the last year you have to put up with the bus and school."

"YES!" I cheered in a dorky manner. "Last year to put up withschool, and then I'm free!"

Okibi giggled. "I knew that would make her happy."

"OK, guys," Heather clapped her hands to get our attention. "Now that you're all awake, let's get changed and have some breakfast!"

* * *

"Poke, poke, poke, poke," I glared at the air ahead of me, trying really hard to ignore the twins, which is really hard when they're poking you in the face. Right now, I just want to tear them to pieces. You know, I sometimes I wonder why I even ride the bus. I know they won't let students park their cars in the parking lot and everything, but walking three miles to school isn't that bad, is it?

As soon as the bus doors opened, I got out of my seat and walked quickly down the isle. It really sucks that the middle scholars and high scholars have to share a bus. Stupid cheap principals. I got into my group once we were outside the bus and Heather looked her schedule first time since she got it. "Alright, my homeroom teacher is Mr. Roshi," She told us.

"Cool, he's my homeroom teacher, too," Keika told her, smiling. "You're going to love him; he was my Social Studies teacher last year, and he was awesome. A bit of a pervert, but awesome."

"So I'm alone for homeroom?" Kousa asked in a scared manner. The poor kid got picked on a lot because of her family life, so I can understand why she sounded terrified. We, alone with a few other friends, were the only people willing to stick up for her, and she felt pretty safe in numbers.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," I assured her. "You're a senior now, so people should have a new level of respect for you."

"I guess…" she trailed off in thought.

"Hey, look on the bright side," Keika told her. "You've got your first two classes with Koori, your next two classes with me, lunch with everybody but Heather, the next class with Okibi, chorus with everyone, and…" she trailed off. "Nobody else has photography for eighth period, do you guys?" We shook our heads guiltily.

"Well, we got to get to class," Okibi told her, "but Mr. and Mrs. Roshi have rooms right next to each other, right? We could walk to class together!"

The blonde girl smiled with what looked like a bit of effort. "OK."

"Now come on," Heather said, taking her wrist and dragging her along to the building. "We don't want to be late on our first day, do we?"

"Alright," Kousa looked back at Okibi and me. "I'll see you guys later."

The three of them walked off into the building and we watched them go, waving like dorks before turning around to walk to the trailers. Mr. Ibu had a class in the trailers, which actually wasn't that bad. I didn't really mind walking outside for a while.

"I wonder who's going to be in homeroom with us this year," Okibi said curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows? We've got a whole set of middle scholars coming in and all the seniors from last year are gone."

"You know what I can't wait for?" The orange haired girl suddenly asked me.

"What?"

"Freshmen Friday," Was her two worded answer that sent a smile on my lips.

Ah, the one day of the year that the teachers actually _allow _the seniors to beat up freshmen. That is _defiantly_ worth waiting for.

* * *

"Ms. Hitomi, you will be sitting next to Ms. Enzeru." A girl with red hair and blue eyes came and sat next to me. "Then there will be Ms. Hosaki and…" I tuned out everything after that. Hm… Okibi and I were separated by one girl. Maybe we could pass notes? Okibi took her seat next to the red haired girl, who had already pulled out a notepad and started doodling on it.

I tried to look at them, but Mr. Ibu spoke to get our attention again. "OK, kids, these are your seats for the rest of the year, so you better get used to them." There were a few groans from people that didn't like the people they were sitting next to, but it went away quickly. "And the rest of the five minutes we have in this class can be spent getting to know the people sitting next to you."

The girl put away her notepad and Okibi was already talking to her. "Hi, I'm Hosaki Okibi! And the other girl you're sitting next to is my friend, Enzeru Koori. It's nice to meet you!" She had a huge grin on her face and was holding her hand out. I smiled at the girl.

The girl took it and shook. "Hitomi Ayame," she said.

Okibi's eyebrows wrinkled together as she traced her memory for the name. After a moment, she smiled. "Cool, so you must be that English girl that moved in last year, right?"

Ayame nodded. "And I'm guessing you're that class nerd that all the teachers rave on and on about."

"You guessed it!" The girl flashed one of her well-known and well-loved smiles. Yeah, Okibi was kind of famous in this school for being able to get along with almost anyone and being a total nerd when it comes to academics. All the teachers use her as an example to try and guilt other kids into doing better. I've never known anyone as proud to be a nerd as Okibi. "So do you have any hobbies?"

She nodded. "I can draw and play the guitar," she said proudly.

"Did you sign up for the Guitar and Art classes?" I asked her out of curiosity. Not many kids even knew there was a guitar class in this school and some just don't take art because all their drawings and paintings are hung up in the hallway, so your grades are pretty much posted for the entire school to see.

She nodded again. "I took both of them last year, too."

And this is the start of a conversation that the three of us can carry out.

* * *

(Kousa POV)

I feel another wad of paper hit my head and hear it hit the ground. I keep my head down, looking at the top of my desk past my hair, trying my best not to look at the person angering me. "Fish sticks!" She said, only loud enough for me to hear or understand over the loud chatting of the class. I really wish Kawa hadn't been gifted.

It had been going on like this since our teacher left the classroom about five minutes ago. Kawa would throw ball of paper, aiming for my head and calling me hurtful names in reference to my species. The worst part was that she was sitting directly behind me.

I feel like I'm going to cry.

The door opens and two people enter. Thankfully, I recognize them. "Kaki, Kaji! Over here!"

The twins spot me and smile, sitting down in the empty seats next to me. And before you ask, yes, this is yet another set of twins we know, but these two are the exact opposite of the Mizu twins. The first thing you need to know about them: one is a boy and the other's a girl. They have the same boy-kind-of-short light blonde, almost white, hair, pale blue eyes, and the face of a little girl, but do not make the mistake that one Kaji is the girl and Kaki is the boy because although these two are the sweetest people in the world, they will feel incredibly offended and go into a complete temper tantrum. They did, however, make it easier for people to know who was who when Kaki dyed a streak of her hair a light blue. Oh, and one last thing, they're werewolves, just like Koori. But unlike my blue haired friend, they were born as werewolves.

"Hey, Kousa," Kaki said. "What did we miss?"

"Other then the teacher seating she-who-shall-not-be-named behind me and going out in the hallways to make out with her husband again, nothing," I said simply. I felt Kawa's glare bore down into my back and I instantly shank some into my chair.

Kaji didn't even bother looking back. "Well, was she-who-shall-not-be-named being mean to you again?"

"Other then throwing papers at the back of my head and making fun of me from being an aquatic mammal, no, not really."

Their eyes widened and Kaki whispered. "Ho does she know you're a mermaid?"

I eyed the kids around us nervously. "I'll tell you guys later."

* * *

(Keika POV)

"And who's that?" I think I felt my eye twitch upward when I heard Heather ask who yet _another _student was.

"I don't know who all these people are, Heather!" I tell her. "Most of these kids are Freshmen, and I've never seen them before." I'm usually very patient with the new kids and stuff, but this girl was really annoying me since we got in homeroom. She just wouldn't shut up! _Is this how others feel when I blab my mouth off?_

"OK, well, tell me if you know this last person, and I'll stop bothering you," She told me.

I sighed and followed her finger. She was pointing at a girl in the front with black hair reaching the middle of her back and had her nose shoved in a book. Her back was towards us, so we couldn't see her face, but I still recognized her. "That's Miko Umeko," I told her. "She transferred in from China two years ago and is in her Junior year. But she doesn't talk much and just reads, so you probably shouldn't talk to her. The last time Okibi and I tried, she just looked at us as if we had two heads each." I shook my head. "It's a shame she's anti-social. She's a really smart girl."

She looked at the girl and nodded slowly. "OK."

* * *

(Heather POV)

My first and second period classes passed by pretty quickly and I found myself in third period art class in no time. I was seated at a table next to a girl with deep red hair and blue eyes that the teacher had said was named Ayame. She took one look at the Jashin pendent I was wearing and asked, "You watch Naruto?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and you?"

She pulled out her notebook and showed skipped through a few pages before stopping at one and showing me a picture of Gaara and Sasuke stand back-to-back. The duck-butt boy had a kunai in his hand and was taking a fighting stance while the Sand Man was standing with his arms crossed, sand forming a thin wall, as if shielding him from an unseen weapon.

"That's pretty good," I told her, admiring her work. "Aren't those two totally bad a**?"

"Bad a** doesn't even _start _to describe how amazingly f***ing awesome they are," she told me, flipping through a few other pages she had. There was one of Deidara strangling Tobi that caused me to laugh. There was another of Shikamaru looking lazily up at the clouds and one that looked like Kiba getting peed on by Akamaru. This made me laugh so hard that the teacher told me to shut up or she'd give me detention. After that, she put away the notebook and we paid attention to her for the rest of the period.

* * *

(Koori POV)

Usually, I have no problems with math class, but today I found out that I had to spend fourth period for the rest of the year with Kawa. But ignoring that, I also had it with Okibi and the Ishimo twins, Kaki and Kaji. This was also good because this way, I could go to the lunch cafeteria with them. We got our food from the lunch line pretty quickly and sat at the table we claimed to be ours since we were Sophomores. Soon Keika and Kousa, who had just been in Gym together, found us and sat down as well.

Okibi was looking around the cafeteria before looking over to the twins. "Hey, have you guys seen Izumi anywhere? I haven't seen her all day."

The two blonde teens shrugged their shoulders. "She called us, saying that she wouldn't be getting back home from France until later today, so she'd have to skip school today and come in tomorrow." Kaji explained.

His sister nodded. "Yeah, but she got her schedule before leaving, so she shouldn't have any problems getting to her classes tomorrow."

We all nodded, understanding. Izumi was another one of our friends. Her mother usually traveled a lot, so she has no choice but to go with her most of the time. This was also part of the reason that she, Kaki, and Kaji weren't at my two week sleepover. She travels almost the whole summer, so she wouldn't have had time to come. And Kaji and Kaki… well, Kaki is a guy and I just couldn't have him come over to my house for a sleepover; do I need to tell you why that sounds wrong? What would the other kids at school say? And Kaki never goes anywhere without her brother. But thankfuly, they also had vcation towards the end of the year, so I didn't have to tell Kaki and Kaji why they couldn't come and sleep over.

"So, how's life been so far?" Keika changes the subject, taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Fairly good," I say.

The twins nod. "Same here," Kaji said, "We're playing the violin again this year again, and this time we're going to be practicing really hard to get into the country championships, right, Kaki?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, and we're going to win without fail!"

The high fived each other like they had already succeeded and smiled at the rest of us. "So what about everyone else? Do you guys have any plans for this year?"

"I'm going to win the academic bowl this year," Okibi said. Everyone groaned.

"Again?" Kousa asked her. "You do that every year. You should set some new goals for yourself."

Before she could reply, a couple of kids carrying guitars poured into the cafeteria, taking seats in the corners and started playing. "Oh, yeah," I said. "I forgot that all the kids that take Guitar two years or more in a row get to play in the cafeteria on the first day of school."

"Hey, Koori, that's Ayame!" She pointed in the corner opposite from us, where the redhead was tuning her guitar. "Remember? Our new homeroom buddy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Okibi; I remember her. It was just this morning, not a year ago."

"We should go listen," Kaki and Kaji suggested at the same time. I smiled at the sight. I've known those two since fourth grade, and I have never had a doubt in my mind that these two share a brain. They're both just so sweet and innocent that it's adorable.

"Yeah," Keika agreed with the two. "Usually, if you play here on the first day, you're one of the best. It could be good."

Everyone nodded in agreement and we threw away our trash, heading over to the crowd forming around the girl.

When she finished tuning her guitar, she looked out to the audience. "This is called Through the Glass." And then she started playing.

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home sitting all alone inside your head

The words poured out her mouth easily, only adding to the magical feeling that the music brought. We all seemed under a spell, ignoring everything going on around us and listening intently to her.

How do you feel? That is the question  
but I forget. you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me

Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
all I know is that it feels like forever  
when no one ever tells you that forever  
feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

how much is real? So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
When thought came from the heart  
It never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars  
That lie to you. Yeah-ah

I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh, god it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

People were now singing along to the last part of the song, smiling, and rocked back and forth as if they were wave.

'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever  
Feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head

And it's the stars  
The stars  
That shine for you.. Yeah-ah  
and it's the stars  
the stars  
that lie to you. Yeah-ah

and it's the stars  
the stars  
that shine for you. Yeah-ah  
and it's the stars  
the stars  
that lie to you. Yeah-ah yeah

Oh when the Stars  
Oh, oh when the stars that lie

She finished the song, stood up from her stool, and bowed as the audience erupted into applause. Then she left the cafeteria with a lady following behind, scribbling something in a notebook. It was probably the teacher giving her a 'beginning of the year evaluation grade.'

The crowd died down and everyone returned to their seats. Keika and Okibi were still humming along to the song and everybody else seemed happy and content. When we were all back in our original places, Kaji asked what everyone else's next class was.

Ironically, everyone but Keikaand I had Literature while the wizard was stuck with Social Studies. As for me… actually, I forgot what my next class is. I pulled my schedule out from my backpack and looked at it. "Crap!"

* * *

"I so call being the God Mother!" Keika shouted, scooping the plastic baby out from my arms and cradling it in hers. "Oh, he's so cute!"

"Give me a turn with him," Okibi pouted, trying to grab the baby from her.

Before any further argument could be made, I grabbed it away from her. "I'm supposed to be taking care of this for a week for a grade!" I scolded them. "That means I can't trust you guys with it." The two girls looked sad, but said nothing.

"Have you named him yet?" Heather asked me.

I looked down at the baby. The little hair on its head was white with a ting of blue and the eyes were a bright purple. I shook my head. "There's no need to. It's not even real."

The girls gasped. "But Koori," Okibi insisted. "You need to name him something! He's your son!" _Yeah, he's also plastic._

"You should name him Suigetsu," Keika suggested.

"Yes!" Heather said. "That's perfect! He looks exactly like him!"

"I'm guessing you guys are speaking Naruto," Kousa said.

"Yep!" Okibi gave another grin and held the baby. "Now, I want to hold little Suigetsu Jr. during class, OK?"

I sighed but said fine. At that moment, the chorus teacher came in and assigned us our seats by voice parts. Okibi and I usually sang at an alto range, Keika and Kousa were soprano ones, and we found out today that Heather was a soprano two. We're a pretty balance group, huh? The class went by pretty smoothly, pretty much just introducing all the freshmen to the other people in class and all that good stuff. Before I even knew it, I was at my last class, PE, and then I was done for the day and on the bus, ready to go home.

I held onto my plastic child and held the seat next to Okibi and me open for Heather. She never came. Getting worried about her, I ran off the bus to go find her, telling my orange haired friend I'd be back in a minute. And, boy, what I found in the hallway was a sight to see.

There was a circle of kids crowded around two people I was unable to see, although I could hear the word 'Fight!' being chanted by the audience. I fought my way to the center of the circle and found Heather fighting with some random girl I didn't recognize. The other girl was holding something in her hand and I could see shiny silver metal. The Jashin pendent.

"I will rip the guts right out of you and offer them to Jashin as a gift, you f***ing b****!" I blinked at the words and her clearly 'Way beyond Ticked Off' face. Was she throwing such a fuss over a stupid little necklace? Gosh, that girl had some problems. With a little screech, the fourteen-year-old launched herself at the girl and started pounding her in the face.

The other girl was screaming at her and I just stared.

**What are you doing? Stop that fight!**

I snapped out it and grabbed Heather by the shoulders, pulling her off the girl and grabbing the necklace from her hands. There was a series of boos and groans from the crowd, but I ignored them. "Bad Heather!" I scolded her. "It's your first day of High School and you're already getting into fights? What's you problem?"

"She took my necklace and insulted Naruto!" She yelled, pointing at the girl.

I gave her a stern look and she quieted, but with a glare. I turned to the girl and helped her up from the ground. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. She just moved in from America and-"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," the girl told me, glaring. "That kid needs to learn her place." She flipped her hair, which convinced me that she was a snob, and stalked off.

I turned back to Heather, who was clearly ticked off and resisting the urge to attack her again, and handed her the necklace. "You're lucky there weren't any teachers around, or you would have been expelled." I pulled her by the wrist back towards the busses. "And make sure you don't do something stupid like that again, because I won't break it up and you'll get in huge trouble."

* * *

"I thought you had to be pregnant for nine months, not nine _hours_." I glared at Hidan as I walked back into the house, dropping my backpack onto the floor and sitting on the couch.

"It's fake, moron," I told him. "And I'm supposed to be taking care of it for the week." I put the doll down next to me and Heather sat on the other side.

"His name is Suigetsu," she informed everyone downstairs.

Everyone else was just staring at it.

Kisame smirked. He did seem a little surprised when he heard the name, but he wasn't showing it now. "So, who's the Dad?"

_How did I know they would ask that question?_

**Say Sasori or Hidan!**

_I'm not going to ask what's wrong with you._ I pick up a pillow from the couch and throw it at the shark man as an answer. "Just shut up; I've had a long day."

"Yeah," Heather said with a proud grin, "I got in a fight and beat the s*** out of that b****." She got high-fives and praises from Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan.

"Cussing," I reminded her. She rolled her eyes, but the grin remained on her face. "And it's not something to be proud of; if a teacher caught you, there would have been nothing I could do; you'd be expelled on the spot."

"What's so bad about that?" I glared at her and she was silent again.

'You're such a kill-joy, un," Deidara told me when Heather frowned.

"I'm just telling her the facts," I told him. "She needs to learn her lesson. You can get in fights, just not at school."

Now the dark girl looked slightly guilty, but covered it up by trying to be tough. "Whatever you say, _Mom_."

I sighed and shook my head. "Do any of you guys know where Tobi is?" I asked once I noticed the man was nowhere to be seen. "I would have expected him to be tackling us with hugs or something by now." Don't get me wrong, it's not like the little guy had grown on my or anything, but he's been acting really weird lately, and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything.

"He said he was tired and went upstairs to take a nap a little while ago, un." Deidara told me.

"And where did he go to sleep?" Wasn't his bed on the couch downstairs? What's he up to?

"I think your room," Kakuzu told me.

I stood up immediately and started to walk up the steps. "What are you doing?" I turn around to find Sasori questioning me.

"I'm making sure Tobi didn't mess up my room." With that, I walked up the rest of the steps and ran over to my room. "Tobi, I swear, if you destroyed my room then I'm gonna-"

I stopped my threat when I rounded the corner and found Tobi going through my drawers. He was throwing things out. My papers, pens, books, and clothes were all thrown around, as if he was looking for something and just couldn't find it. "Tobi, what are you doing?"

He looked at me and I could see him stiffen, but a moment later, he relaxed again. "Koori-Chan," He held up a little book. "Deidara-Sempai said he was done reading this, so he gave this to Tobi and told Tobi to put this back where it belongs." He tilted his head to the side. "Where does it belong, Koori-Chan?"

Although I highly appreciate the use of my actual name, I'm still pretty ticked, for in the moron's hands was my diary. It's like Deidara all over again. I feel like killing someone. "Tobi put that down."

The man didn't seem to hear me, because he went on. "Tobi read some of it, and Tobi thinks it's a really nice book, Koori-Chan. Can Tobi borrow it?"

"NO!" I yell at him, pointing to the door. "Just give it to me and leave!"

"Yes, Koori-Chan," the man hung his head, handed me the diary, and ran out the door, sobbing, but before he left, I paid attention to his scent for once and shuddered. Gosh, it smelled terrible! And not terrible as in stinky, but terrible as in frightening or dark. He smelled like death and evil, and trust me, that's a very distinguishable scent. I listened to him leave, slightly shaking. _What's wrong with me?_ I mentally slapped myself. _I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it._

I shook myself and stuffed my diary back under my pillow, telling myself to hide it somewhere else later, maybe even burn it. I don't want anyone else getting a hold of it, but it feels good to write in it, too. It's like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I hate that feeling.

I walk back down the steps and find everyone staring at me expectantly. "What?"

"We're hungry," Kakuzu said.

"Make us dinner," The way Sasori said it, it sounded more like a statement then a request or command.

I sighed. This has become a tradition over the past week. They always expect me to make them something to eat. At least I had three less mouths to feed now. "What do you guys want tonight?" I asked.

I got several answers such as pasta, tacos, pizza, and ramen before we settled for soup. So I got things for meatball soup and started picked my crew for the day. "Heather, Hidan, Zetsu, it's your turn to help cook." I took a second look at Hidan and the murderous look in his eyes before changing my mind. "Actually, instead of Hidan, how about Sasori?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders before coming over to the counter to help. We usually spent our night like this now. Some people would help me make dinner, some others would clean up, and then we'd all spend the rest of the night talking or watching TV. It was pretty simple, and sometimes I even forget that they're from a different world, and that they're wanted criminals. They act like normal people, for the most part, or like a large, dysfunctional family. Konan and Pain are like the parents, Tobi is the hyperactive kid, Kakuzu is the money-grubbing grandfather, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori are the teenagers, Kisame is like the happy uncle, and Zetsu is kind of like a pet or something; he's just usually there, watching you like a dog. It kind of creeps me out, actually.

It was pretty loud at the dinner table, but something seemed to be missing. Was someone not here? I was sitting between Pain and Itachi and across from Hidan. Heather was sitting next to the Jashinist and Kakuzu, across the table from Kisame. Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Tobi were here as well. Then I noticed it. Heather wasn't cracking any lame jokes or speaking like she normally did while eating. "Is something wrong?"

They stared at me and Heather cleared her throat. "Koori, we're going to have to visit your parents today. We need our syllabuses signed by tomorrow."

I can't believe I forgot my least favorite thing about school starting.

* * *

Man, their house makes mine look puny. It's all white and big and decorated with a bunch of royal-looking objects surrounding it. The house had a picture of my parents smiling happily into a camera on the front porch and another one of them with me on the other side. I was about two at the time, and we actually were a fairly happy family, despite the moments when mother or father would have to wake up in the middle of the night from my crying and such. But with them having that picture up now, they're just posers.

I stop at the front door, staring at the picture. I don't think I can do this. How long has it been since I last spoke to them? I think about a month. Yeah, I was discussing with them about Heather coming to Japan for a while. "What are you doing?" Heather asked me. "You just have to knock and get them signed."

"Can't I just forge their signatures?" I asked her hopefully. I know that it's against the law and everything, but I really don't want to confront them and I know tons of kids that forge their parents' signatures. It's not even that hard.

She glared at me. "If you're going to try and make me a goody-goody-two-shoes, then you can't break the law, either."

I sighed, defeated. "Fine." I turn back to the door and reluctantly knock.

"Coming!" I hear a cheery voice ring from the house. When the door opens, I see my mother, her long brown hair flowing to her knees and bright blue eyes glistening. She looked beautiful, like always. When she spots me, her smiled fades into a frown. "Honey, its Koori!" She yells back into the house. "And she brought a friend," she eyes Heather carefully, as if she might bite.

Then my father appeared in the doorway, buttoning up his shirt. His long dark blue hair was tied into a ponytail and his green eyes sparkled with menace. I looked down steadily, not wanting to look him those eyes I'd learned to fear since I was ten. "First day of school again, huh?" He asked, looking at the backpack I carried with me. "Isn't it a little late to be seeing us about this? Your mother and I were in the middle of something."

"This is Heather," I introduce the girl and push her forward slightly, ignoring my father's question. The girl bows to the respectfully, but doesn't say anything. Good; she's following the instructions I gave her before we came over. "You know, the American that was supposed to come here for a while."

"I'm guessing she's staying?" Mother asks. I nod. "And you need us to sign syllabuses for both of you." She sighs. "Fine, come in and set your stuff on the coffee table, but don't make a mess. We'll need to get pens." She takes my father's wrist and drags him into the kitchen. I lead Heather over to the living room and stand while my friend takes a seat on the couch.

"Stand up," I hissed at her.

She stands up. "I don't see why I can't sit," she grunted. "They seem nice enough."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw the way they treat me when I'm by myself," I told her with a slight growl. "It's bad enough with friends, but it's terrible when I'm alone."

She nodded silently and we stood there until a little while longer and they brought back pens, grudgingly signing papers. When things were done and signed, we left.

* * *

I lay on my back, facing the ceiling and rubbing my eyes sleepily. I'm really tired, but I just can't seem to be able to get to sleep. Suigetsu just randomly screaming in the middle of the night so I had to wake up and figure out what was wrong with the doll. But now that I'm awake, my senses are heightened again, and I have to listen to everything going on in the house. I hear Tobi skipping around in the living room and Pain and Konan talking in their room, but I can't make out exactly what they're saying. Then there's Hidan snoring from across the hall. It's so noisy tonight.

I slip off the bed. "Where are you going?" Heather nearly gave me a heart attack when she asked the question.

"Don't do that!" I told her. "I almost forgot that you can't sleep!"

"So where are you going?"

"I can't get to sleep. I think I'll just go for a walk or something. I'll be back in an hour, OK? If not, you can send out a search party." She nodded and I walked out the room. I'm really going to need to put a new door there soon.

I knew that if I walked out the front door, I'd have to go through the living room and Tobi and Zetsu would ask where I was going so late at night and I didn't want anyone to ask questions. So I decided to go through the back yard and out the gate.

I walk out the gate in a sort of daze, stumbling around in the dark streets and possibly looking like a drunk or something, but keep going towards the park. When I get there, I spotted a tree and decided to climb it, picking a low branch and sitting there, looking out towards the dark sky. I seemed to do this a lot when I can't sleep; it always calms me and gets my mind back on track.

I thought about my past, my problems, the good things that happened in my life, and many, many current events going on at the moment. I wondered briefly if Keika told her dad that she'd broken her staff yet, but quickly concluded that she probably did, considering that he tries to give her a lesson every day. That girl was going to get into a big load of trouble with her parents. I thought about the two pairs of twins that I knew. Zen and Sasoku were just plain annoying to the point that they made me want to grab a chainsaw and watch the scene unfold, but Kaji and Kaki were so sweet, so kind in their own way. I wonder how one pair of twins can be mean and hateful while the other is angelic in every way.

Then there's Izumi. I wonder how she's been doing over the summer. Where did she go this time? Did she have fun? I can't wait to see her again tomorrow. Despite the fact that she has tons of mood swings, she's a really nice girl, and tons of fun to be around. How long have I known her again? I think since about fourth grade. Yeah, it was another one of Keika's project papers that needed to be done, and she needed a shape shifter.

Let's see, what else can I think of? I wonder what songs we're going to be doing this year. Last year, we mostly did a bunch of happy, hyper songs, so this year, Mrs. Saezuru should pick more serious songs this year. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll let us do Phantom of the Opera.

Slowly, my mind started to fade away and my vision blurred to the point where I stopped noticing that the stars had left me and were replaced by a thick blackness. And just like that, I fell asleep. In a tree. Just when it started to rain.

Probably not my best idea, huh?

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, guys, thanks for reading! So the next chapter or two are going to be having a lot of time large skips because I want to be able to get a Christmas special in for you all and I have a few cute ideas I want to use for it.**

**Aka sasori no yuki and LittleMiniGaara: I'm sorry if your OC's didn't get as much screen time this chapter as you wanted them to, but this is their first appearance and they **_**will**_** get larger parts later. I'm also sorry if Ayame seemed a bit out of character from what you imagined her to be, but that will get better later on, though. It's just a bad habit of mine where their character develops over time. Also, I'm not sure if I can get Umeko with Sasori together because I already had him planned out with one of my characters… But I think I might put that loveable little redhead in some awkward, but fluffy, moments with both of them in the future and let all the other readers decide who he should be with. Is that OK? Because, honestly, after reading about Umeko, I'm not sure if I want to put him with her or our little hyper-active wizard.**

**Icyprincess1: Oh, don't worry; he won't forget. *Evil smile* Just watch out for it in the next few chapters.**

**daleksuperfan: Sorry, I couldn't get your OC in this chapter, because I had just finished with it when your request came in, but don't worry; she'll be in the next chapter.**

**Zetsu: **Noel14 does not own Through the Glass.** It was made and is owned by Stone Sour.**

**PS: the song is awesome. Look it up for your sake, K? And I have no preview for this chapter. Again.**

**Zetsu: It's the first **sign of laziness**.**

**Lastly, you guys rock! Review, please, and I'll give you Zetsu!**

**Zetsu: **Wh**AT?**

**See you guys next chapter! *Runs as Zetsu tries to eat me***

**~Noel14**


	11. Story Time!

**Hey, peoples! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, alerts, and such. I love you all! And I have randomly realized that most of my OCs' names start with a K… Strange.**

**Konan: What's wrong with K's?**

**Nothing! It's just something I randomly noticed that about my OCs' names. Anyways, during this chapter, we have a bunch of POV changes, so please forgive me if you get annoyed with it changing a lot. Also, please just ignore the little **(*)**'s during this chapter; you'll see what they're for at the end of the I'm sorry, once again, that the first half of this wasn't very good. I didn't have much time for editing (again) because I didn't want to make you guys wait much longer. Now do the disclaimer, Konan!**

**Konan: Noel14 doesn't own Naruto; it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Hitomi Ayame is property of LittleMiniGaara and Aka Sasori no yuki has all rights to Umeko Miko. Also, theblackchaos737 gave her the idea of one of the characters being a werewolf, so some of Kaji and Kaki go to him/her as well. And Motou Izumi belongs to daleksuperfan.**

**Here's the chapter!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 11**

(Deidara POV)

"How could you do this, Niisan?" The words echo in my mind as I stand in a black space around me. "How could you just kill them?" They came out as small blue letters in front of me.

Once I recognize the voice and words, I look around the space. "Suzume?" I call out.

"Mommy and Daddy and Niisan were right; you're a monster!" Now they came out large and sea green. I keep spinning around, looking for the person yelling the words.

"Suzume, where are you, un?"

Now the words came at me quicker, all of them coming out in different colors and sizes, nearly breaking my eardrums and causing me to bring my hands up to my ears. "Stop it!" I yelled.

"I thought you were the good guy." "Why did you do this?" "Mommy! Daddy! Chiri-Chan! Don't leave me!"

I grit my teeth together and keep my hands planted firmly over my ears, but the words still come out clearly, as if they're in my head. "Shut up!" I yell as the voice keeps going, overlapping itself. "Just be quiet, un!" They voice wouldn't stop and I closed my eyes. "Get out of my head!"

There was one last sentence and the screeching stopped. "I hate you!"

I open my eyes open and find myself back in the house, staring at the ceiling. I sat up and found my neck was covered in sweat, probably from the nightmare. I've been having a lot of dreams like this over the past two years, and I had stopped screaming and waking everyone else in their sleep a long time ago, but they never ceased to freak me out.

I noticed rain was pouring down outside the window and that Sasori was watching it. I started to get out of bed. "Another nightmare?" He asked, turning around to look at me. I nodded. "Is it the same one?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and looked back out the window. "I'm not exactly sure why this dream bothers you so much. It's just a little girl yelling at you." He didn't wait for my comeback. "Whatever. Just go downstairs, then." I glared, but left the room, for I usually couldn't get back to sleep after that dream.

I was downstairs, sipping at a cup of water when I saw someone walking towards the back door. "Hey, where are you going, un?"

The girl spun around to look at me. Even though it was dark, I could still see that her eyes widened. "Koori went out about an hour ago and hasn't come back yet," she explained to me. "I was just going to go out and find her."

I stood up and put the cup down on the table. "OK, I'm coming, too," I told her.

"What? No, I can go by myself," she told me, glaring.

"No, I don't trust you to go out by yourself, un. Besides, I can't get to sleep, so I might as well do something." I scratched the back of my head absentmindedly as we walked out the back door and into the pouring rain. "So, do you have any idea where she is?"

"I can smell her," she told me. "But it's faint. The rain washed away most of her trail." She gazed around the yard for a few seconds with wide eyes. "Alright, this way," she said, walking off in a direction uncertainly. "I think I can smell wet dog." I chuckled and she kept moving along the sidewalk. She had to stop a couple of times to sniff the air and find her trail again, but things went pretty smoothly and soon we ended up at a park. Heather pointed at a tree. "I think she fell asleep in there. Go check it out and if she's there, just pick her up."

"Why should _I_ go check?" I asked her.

"Because I don't want to climb a tree in this weather, you offered to come, and if she's sleeping, I don't want to wake her and I can't carry her. My arms would snap like twigs." She held out her arms for emphasis.

I sighed fine. "Fine, un," I said, walking towards the tree. When I got there, I jumped up to one of the lower branches and found her there, on a nearby branch. Her hair was plastered to her face while the clothes clung to her body. Her back was to the tree trunk and her arms were wrapped around her legs. I made my way over to the branch and picked her up, noticing that she was cold and shaking against me. How long has she been out here?

I jumped down and ran back to Heather, still holding Koori close to me to keep her warm. "Found her."

The dark girl put her hand to her forehead. "She's got a fever. We should probably get her back to the house." I nodded and we ran back to the house, Koori coughing in her sleep the entire time.

* * *

(Koori POV)

I pull the covers farther over me and keep shivering against the cold. I cough a bit, but keep my eyes closed and listen to the rain beat down on the roof. I groaned and coughed again, shivering under the covers. I feel a hand being placed on my cheek, and felt relieved from the warmth of it. "I think the fever's getting worse, un."

"Let me go find a thermometer," someone else said and left the room, their footsteps echoing through the hallway.

I snuggled my head farther into my pillow when the hand is removed from my cheek. Gosh, I'm cold. I sniffled and coughed again, only louder this time. "I feel like crap," I muttered into the pillow.

"That's what you get for falling asleep in a tree while it was raining, un." I groan for what seemed like the tenth time today, but didn't say anything back to him. There was silence for a little while. "You still awake?"

I nod. "Yeah, just tired."

"Un." He didn't say anything else. And that, right there, was an Itachi move.

You know what I really hate about this guy? One day, he can just seem all cocky and macho, and then the next day, he'd be making all conversations really awkward. That's what he's doing right now, in my opinion.

"Where's Heather?" I asked him, trying to get past the silence, but ending up in coughs. My shoulders start to shake and my throat starts to feel really scratchy.

"Hey, are you OK?" He sits me up in the bed and holds my shoulders, trying to keep me still. When the coughing subsides, he pats my back. "You probably shouldn't talk, un."

I glare at Deidara and ignore what he had just said, asking the question again. "Where's Heather?"

He sighed. "She went to school without you. It's already about 1:00, un."

"What?"

* * *

(Heather POV)

There was a new person in art class today. Well… I'm not too sure if I should say 'new' girl because it's only the second day, but still! The art teacher put her between Ayame and me, probably because we cussed out this one kid that pulled my chaired out from under me at the beginning of class. I don't think she was very fond of me, anyways.

The new girl's name is Izumi and she's pretty nice. She's kind of hyper and reminds me of Tobi but then, after a little while, she'll kind of mellow out and get more of an Itachi kind of attitude. She would have eaten lunch with us, too if it wasn't for the fact that she had lunch the period after us, but whatever.

Anyways, Ayame is just plain awesome. Enough said. I found out that she loves to play the guitar, draw, and sing. And she's pretty good at all of that, too. She's a bit quiet, but pretty nice in general. She has a good sense of humor, too. I was telling her one of my jokes while she was drinking and when I finished it, she spit her milk out her nose. Haha…

…It wasn't very pretty.

* * *

(Keika POV)

"Oh my Gosh, Izumi!" I shouted, tackling the brunette with a hug. "It's so awesome to see you again! Where did you go over the summer?"

She smiled and hugged me back, receiving other hugs from Okibi, Kousa, and the twins. "I got to go to France, Ireland, New Zealand, and Germany," she said. I could tell she was happy to see us from the faint smile, but she probably wasn't in her talkative mood due to the fact that she wasn't bouncing off the walls as she usually does.

I have to say, she looked pretty good today. Her blue eyes seemed a bit bored at the moment, but they still looked just as pretty as ever. Her brown hair fell just past her shoulders and covered her right eye, but the silver streak in it shone in the lights.

"Cool," Kaki said. "I've always wanted to go to France! I was thinking that I'd save up so that I can go for my wedding when I'm older. That would be awesome." Her eyes were sparkled over, probably thinking of what it would be like.

"Oh, that sounds so romantic," I agreed with her, looking out in the space in front of me dreamily, already imagining it. "It would be so awesome to get married next to the Eiffel Tower!"

"What about you, Kaji?" Izumi asks, giggling and nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah," Okibi joined in. "Any wedding plans ready for Koori?"

The boy's face turned red and waved his hands in front of him defensively. "W-What? N-No! O-Of c-c-course not!"

This is just too cute. Kaji's had a 'secret' crush on Koori since we were in sixth grade. He'd be looking at her when she wasn't looking and has always been really protective of her. It could always just be the werewolf instinct to try and get together with one of their kind, but he's so sensitive and touchy when it comes to others' feelings. I don't think that's it.

"I think it would be cute if they got married in a garden of Sakura trees in the spring," I said, only adding to his embarrassment.

"That _would_ be cute!" The other girls squealed together.

Kousa was smiling but rolled her eyes. "OK, off the topic of Kaji's undying love for Koori," the blonde boy only blushed even more. "Where _is_ Koori?"

"She had to stay home today," Okibi explained. "Heather told me on the bus today that she caught a cold."

"Well, that's not good," Kousa commented. "It's only the beginning of the school year."

"Who's Heather?" Kaji asked. His face was still a slight pink from the comments we made about him and Koori, but he was obviously trying to cover it up.

"She's Koori's pen pal," Kousa answered him. "She's supposed to be staying with her for a few years, until she finishes high school.

"Oh," the twins nodded.

"Now that makes sense." Kaki said.

"So how have you guys-" Izumi couldn't finish her question because there were sounds of a fight coming from a nearby table. Everyone looked in the direction to find a group of girls pushing another girl out of her seat.

"Move it," we heard one of the girls yell at her. "This is our table. You can't sit here."

The girl said something quietly that I couldn't quite catch and turned around; paying no attention to the angry, red face of the girl that had just moved her. The girl was Umeko Miko. Her violet eyes scanned the lunch room for a moment while I stared at her face. There was a red star staining her cheek. It's been there ever since I first met her, and nobody's really sure if it's painted on, a tattoo, or a birthmark. Honestly, the world may never even know. Her eyes landed on the two empty seats next to Kaji and his sister. "Can I sit here?" She asked quietly. "I can't really find any other seats."

Izumi answered just when I was about to open my mouth. "Sure! Why not? I'm Izumi, and these are my friends, Keika, Okibi, Kaji, Kaki, and Kousa! It's nice to meet you!" She jumped out of her seat and gave the girl a hug. Well, she was obviously back in her hyper mood. I join her and hug as well, just for the fun of it and Miko stiffens at our touch. I pull out of the hug.

"Oh, and we're saving the other seat for our friend, Koori, if she's back tomorrow," I informed her. "You'll have to meet her when she gets back. I have a feeling you'll like her." She nodded uncertainly. "OK, then, come and sit down!"

* * *

(Koori POV)

"Come on, you got to eat, un."

"I'm not hun-"

While my mouth was open, the blonde shoved a spoon full of soup into my mouth, causing me to choke. After a little coughing, I swallowed it carefully and glared at him. "Did you really have to shove it in?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't eat it," he said simply.

"I can eat the rest by myself," I told him as he shoved some more food in my face. I took the spoon and bowl from his hands and started to eat.

It has been going on like this for the whole day. Deidara was assigned to be my nurse while I was sick, and although my fever is almost gone, he wouldn't exactly make a brilliant doctor. For one thing, he's way too rough. Take the soup just a moment ago for example. And every time I try to stand up, he pushes me back onto the bed, causing another coughing fit. Then there's the fact that he has no patience at all. Every single time I'm about to fall asleep, he starts talking his mouth off and wakes me up. I swear that if I have to listen to another minute of him talking about how his art is superior to Sasori's, I'm going to explode as he watches in 'awe' and 'amazement' at and my pure 'beauty' and 'magnificence.' Stupid artists and their weird word choices.

I finished up my food and actually felt a little better with the full stomach. I put the bowl down on the bed in front of me and looked up to find Deidara sitting cross-legged, staring at me. "What?"

"Just thinking," he replied.

"OK," I said awkwardly, getting back under the bed covers and lying there, trying to get some sleep. I felt the bed shift under the blonde's weight as he moved around a bit and settled down on top of the covers next to me.

"So, do you still want to learn some fighting moves, un?" He asked me right before I fell asleep. _Again_.

I thought of this for a moment. I have to admit, although this guy might be a pain in the butt, he is a pretty good teacher when it comes to that kind of stuff. "Sure."

I slightly opened my eyes to look at him. He was staring at me, smiling gently. It kind of reminded me of that time we were listening to Heather's music and that one night by the pool. Kind, caring, sweet. My eye lids drift down again. _Maybe he's not that bad,_ I thought just as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Heather POV)

I wonder what Keika's parents are like. Are they nice? Mean? Strict? Serious? Funny? Maybe a little bit of it all. I'm not too sure. I followed the girl a little nervously through her front door.

Yeah, Keika thought it would be a good idea to bring me to give her excuse for the staff being broken since she doesn't really like to lie, but she can't tell them the truth and since I'm practically a professional at the activity, she wanted me to lie for her. I was up for the challenge, but that meant leaving Koori alone at home for a little longer. But, lucky for her, I sent Okibi over to keep her a little company. The girl didn't mind, anyways; it just gave her an excuse to see Itachi again.

But that's not the point right now. I've never really met a full wizard other than my father before, and he's a bit scary. What if Keika's parents end up like Dad? Oh, please don''t tell me they're a creepy as Dad is.

Wait a minute! I'm Heather Jackson; I laugh at the face of danger and fear! Am I going to chicken out now just because I'm meeting Keika's parents? The girl is a hyper-active ball of fluff! Gosh, what's wrong with me? At the worst, I'll probably be hugged to death. And on the note of Dad being scary, you kind of have to in order to get married to Mom. Now _that_ is something most people don't want to wake up to first thing in the morning.

I was so stuck in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed when someone snuck up from behind me.

"Hello, Keika, and… whatever your name is." I quickly spin around and find a woman.

"Hi, Mom!" Keika says, hugging the woman. Once she's done with the hugging, she turns back to me. "Mom, this is Heather, and Heather, this is my mom."

This is her mom? Wow, they look nothing alike! I mean, Keika's hair just stands out in a crowd, with all that purple, her skin is so tanned that it looks as if she's been out in the sun way too long, she's even shorter then me, and her eyes glimmer like the sun, but… this woman has a completely different appearance. She has thin silver hair that falls down below her waist, green eyes that sparkle in a completely different, more calm, kind of way, like the moon, pale skin that makes her look like she hasn't gone outside in years, and to top it all of, she's so tall that almost anyone can compare her to a skyscraper. I stare at her with my mouth open. She looks a lot more like a vampire than a wizard, that's for sure.

It seemed as if Keika understood my thoughts exactly and rolled her eyes. "1: I take after my dad, and 2: she's a Moonlight Wizard. Not all of us are bright and happy, you know."

"So what kind are you?" I asked her. Why didn't my dad ever tell me that there are different kinds of wizards? _Maybe he was saving it for when I started my magic training._

"Dad and I are Firefly Light Wizards," she told me with a wide smile before turning back to her mother. "So, Mom, how's the baby doing?" For the first time, I noticed her stomach was a little large. It kind of reminds me of that time when Mom was pregnant with-

_No. Don't think about that_, I scolded myself. _How many times do I have to tell myself to stop thinking of her?_

The woman smiled and patted her stomach. "Baby's doing just fine. Your dad and I went to the doctor today. He said it should be out around December 19th, but we're not too sure."

"Did you get to see if it was a girl or boy?" She asked, eyes shining.

Now she smirked. "That's a secret we're not sharing!"

"Awe, Mom!"

I watched them argue for a moment before something hit me. _I take after my dad._ Does that mean her father…? No, she probably just dyed it, right?

Keika's mother finally decided to ignore her daughter's protests and turned to me. "It's nice to meat you, Heather. I'm guessing that Keika just brought you over to get her out of trouble for her incident." She glared at the girl, who flashed an embarrassed smile. "Her dad's in the kitchen. I have to go do something right now, bye!" She waved and walked out the front door.

"Phase one," Keika said, "complete. On to phase two. To the kitchen!" With this being said she took hold of my wrist and dragged me into a kitchen to find someone sitting at the table. My earlier suspicion was right on the target. Never before in my life have I ever seen a man with purple hair.

He looked up at me from where he was sitting at the table, reading a few papers. As stated only a moment ago, his hair was a light purple that framed his slim face and he had matching shiny eyes. His skin was tanned like his daughters and he had the same look of kindness that his wife had. He seemed to be thinking something for a moment. "You're either a dark wizard or a young half-blood," he guessed out of completely nowhere.

I blinked at him in surprise. "Half-blood," I told him unsteadily. "How'd you know that?"

He smiled. "When wizards get older, they can start to sense the aura around others. It's kind of hard to tell half-bloods apart from dark wizards because they both have that slightly sweet essence with a hint of death to it."

"Oh." I suddenly stood up straight and lifted my chin like the proud vizard I am. "My name is Heather and I come from America. Nice to meet you, Sir!"

Keika giggled at this.

"Anyways, Dad, Heather's going to tell you why my staff is broken." She pushed me forward. "Take it away, Heather!"

Before I could get a single word out, Mr. Tejina interrupted with an aggravated sigh. "Look, Keika, I don't care what your excuse is. I'll get you a new staff, OK? Your punishment speaks for itself; no more magic lessons until you get your new one. Got it?"

Keika's face held a mixture between relief and sadness. "Yes, Dad."

Mr. Tejina gave me another look. "And Heather, you're not from around here, are you?" I nodded and he thought for a moment. "How old are you?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "I'll be fifteen in September," I told him.

He nodded, digesting this information. "And your parents aren't in town, are they?" I shook my head. He looks at me directly in the eyes and smiles. "I'm going to get you a staff."

"What?" I ask in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Another nod and I was jumping for joy and hugging Keika at the same time, who was squealing in an annoying yet funny way. Just for the heck of it, I started squealing, too. After a moment, I ran over to him and hugged harder. "Thanks, Mr. Tejina, you rock!"

* * *

(Deidara POV)

I watch her with a faint smile as her eyes slowly close and she begins to sleep. Her body was covered in sheets for warmth and I think I saw a small smile on her lips. I heard Koori muttering something in her sleep only a moment later, although it was too quiet to make out. She faintly reminds me of Suzume that one time she was sick. I look back up at the ceiling and frown. _Suzume_.

I remember that one night clearly. I was sitting on a stool next to her hospital bed as she talked to me, holding my hand for comfort. The girl never really did shut up, even with an incredibly soar throat, but then again, I should be talking. It must run in the family. Even though she was pretty miserable in the place, she was slightly smiling at me as she ran her little mouth, stopping every now and then to cough, but she'd eventually recover and keep talking in a rough voice.

Eventually, her smile had dropped, though. "Niisan," she asked, "do you think I'm gonna die?" Her grip on my hand tightened when she asked the question.

I gave her baffled look. "Why would you ask that question, un? Of course you're going to live."

Her eyes shed a mixture of fear, acceptance, and sadness. "The doctors, Mommy, Daddy, and Neesan told me that I'm not gonna live." She told me. "They said that whatever disease I have is gonna kill me. But it's OK now." She coughed a bit. "I'm OK with dying."

I felt my blood bubble with anger. "They told you what?"

She flinched back, seeing me so angry. She knew that look. It was the look that said 'I want to kill those jerks with my two bare hands.' "Please don't be mad at them!" She told me, tugging at my arm. "They were only telling me the truth!"

"No, they weren't," I told her with a glare. She shrunk back even more under my gaze and I forced myself to ease up on her. "They have absolutely no right to tell you that, un." I added this more softly. She's only five, for Pete's sake! That must have terrified her. "Nobody knows that you're going to die. You've got to understand that. It took me forever to get the doctors to let me see you, un. And then you tell me they told you that? Don't scare me like that, Suzume, un. You're going to grow up to have a family and be a great ninja, right? Didn't you say that was your dream, un?"

She stuck her chin up in the air stubbornly. "No, I don't want to be a ninja anymore," she told me, leaving me in shock until she finished. "I want to be an artist, just like you, Deidara-Niisan."

This caused me to smile and laugh before ruffling her hair in a way that she'd always said was annoying. "There's my little sister." She smiled at my praise. "OK, now you need to get some sleep. It's almost nine, un."

She pouted and crossed her arms. "But I'm not tired."

"Yeah, but the doctors said you needed to go to bed at eight thirty. I let you stay up late, so get some sleep."

She shrugged her shoulders in defeat at my logic. "K," she told me, resting her head on her pillow. "But I want you to promise you'll be in here in the morning when I wake up."

"I promise, un."

She smiled and slowly closed her eyes. "Good night, Niisan."

"Night." As soon as the word left my mouth, she let out soft snores. I stayed by her bedside until some of the doctors came in and had to chase me out. But even then, I snuck back in so that my baby sister would be able to see my face when she woke up, just as I promised.

* * *

(Okibi POV)

"Itachi-kins!" Itachi's eyes widened slightly when he saw me running at him on my top speed and I gave him a large hug that nearly knocked both of us down. Everyone else either laughed or stared, probably because I added the word 'kins' to the end of his name, but I don't care! I get to see Itachi again! I clung to him for another moment before letting go. When I was off of him, I saw a tiny bit of humor in his eyes, but it was gone in an instant, and it was almost as if it was never there. I frowned at this, but tried my best not to make it look like I was upset and set off to the second reason I was here. "So, where's Koori?"

"In her room," Itachi told me.

"OK," I said with a wide grin. "I'll be back down in a minute!" I ran right up the stairs. I rounded the corner to Koori's door-less room and found her snuggled under some covers comfortably with Deidara sitting next to her, face void of any emotion.

The blonde looked up at me, the empty look on his face still there. "She's asleep, un."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, yeah, I can tell that. So how's she been doing today?"

"Not that bad," he said. "Her fever's gone down a lot and she's stopped coughing for the most part, un."

I stare at him for another moment. This doesn't seem like Deidara behavior. His normal behavior is cracking jokes, making fun or someone, or egging on about his art. Usually, he would at least have a smile or smirk on his face. What in the world could be on his mind? "Are _you_ OK?"

"Yes." He answered a little too quickly for my liking, going straight from blank to nervous and slightly angry. "Why would you think I'm not OK, un?" I couldn't help but notice how defensive he sounded.

"I just thought you were acting a little weird," I told him with a frown. "What's up with you? You sound like a grumpy old man, like Kakuzu or Sasori." Normally, he would have laughed at that, but he just looked at me seriously.

He didn't say anything, just got up and left the room. I watched him leave and decided that he's just in the middle of a teenage angst faze. But then again, isn't he already nineteen? I thought you stopped having thosearound his age. Whatever it is, it just seems as if I'm going to have to ignore his little episode and hope that he gets over whatever he's thinking about at the moment. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

* * *

(Koori POV)

It's officially been two weeks since school started, and Keika, Okibi, Heather, Kousa, and I were at my house, getting things set up. Set up for what? Well, Izumi is turning eighteen today, so we're setting up a little party. On the party list are Kaji, Kaki, Keika, Okibi, Kousa, me, Ayame (who she apparently got along well with in art), Heather and Miko. The black haired girl had started sitting at our lunch table and we didn't want to be mean and leave her out.

Kaji, Kaki, Miko, and Ayame were supposed to be distracting the hyper birthday girl while everyone else got things set up. The main reason we chose them to distract her is that they have no idea about the Akatsuki being in my house, and I want to be able to use a few of them to our advantage. A few extra hands couldn't help, could they?

"Hey, Kakuzu, could you put these up there?" I asked the man, holding up some streamer and pointing at the top of the fireplace. The man glares, but snatched the streamer from my hands and begins to put it up grudgingly. "Thanks," I mutter before resuming my sweeping.

I can't say I'm not grateful that Okibi and Kousa helped me convince Pain to let us borrow the Akatsuki members so that things could go by more quickly, but the guys could at least have a better attitude about it. The only people that aren't mad at us for dragging them into it are Konan and Tobi, but the masked man's enthusiasm is starting to annoy me again. Plus, he started singing and got Okibi and Keika to join in with him. So I guess you could say that the only one I'm glad to have helping out is Konan. Well, then again, Itachi isn't that bad either, but he's mainly got the same attitude he has to everything. Pretty much emotionless.

I hear the timer in the kitchen go off and rush to the room to get the cake out. Once I'm done, I get Kousa to help me frost it and we get to work. "I wonder how the others are holding up so far," the blonde girl muttered.

"Probably not too well," I told her. "If I know Izumi, she's probably going to think we forgot about her or something." We shuddered at the thought of what everyone must be going through right now. "Let's just hope they can hold on until we finish here."

(Kaji POV)

"Kaji, Kaki," I looked away from the Izumi sitting in a corner and turned to my mom, who was standing in the hall. I exchanged a glance with my sister and walked over to her, leaving Miko and Ayame to awkwardly stand there with our brunette friend. "I think you two and your friends should go somewhere else for a while," she told us quietly. "Your brothers and sisters and complaining that Izumi is making too much noise. And Chin, Mina, and Kori are studying for a big test coming up tomorrow."

"But, Mom," Kaki had lowered her voice. "Everyone should be finished setting up her party soon-"

"Then you should be able to do something else for a little while. I can't have Izumi waking up Mura and Miki again. I just got them back to bed."

I looked back to Kaki. She nodded. "OK, then…" I said. "I guess we could-"

I stopped in mid-sentence when my cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and was about to silence it when I saw the caller ID and my heart started to speed up. I quickly opened it. "Hey, Koori," I said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Kaji," the voice that came through didn't really sound like Koori. I think its Keika. I felt my heart slow down. "Sorry, but you're going to need to hang on for about another ten minutes or so. We had a small issue with the cake and needed to start a new one."

Over the other end, I could hear someone yelling something along the lines of 'Moby is a bad boy' or something like that and the faint sound of screaming and feet hitting the floor to flee the scene. "Um… what's going on over there?"

The other side of the line was silent for a minute. And then, "Okibi, he's onto us! What do we do?"

"Just give an excuse and hang up!" I heard some else yell back to her. I sweat-dropped. They were being so loud! Did they really think they could fool me when yelling on the other end of the line?

"Good idea!" Keika moved the phone back to her ear. "Hey, sorry, Kaji, but we got to go. Something came up. We'll call you again when we're ready for you guys! Bye!" And the line went dead.

I stared at the cell phone in my hand for a moment before closing it. "I wonder what that was all about," I muttered, putting it back into my pocket. I looked back at Kaki. "We need to wait about another ten minutes."

My sister sighed and pulled at her short blonde hair. "What are we going to do about Izumi?"

"You should go talk to her," Mom urged us, pushing us towards the three. "I'm sorry, but you guys can't stay here much longer. Besides, Mika is going to be here any minute now, and that will only make things worse." Mika is another one of our three younger siblings, **(1*)** being the only one to survive from a litter of four. She's completely loud and obnoxious. I'd just hate the thought of her coming home to all of this.

"Good idea," Kaki said, nodding. She turned back to Miko, Ayame, and Izumi. "Guys, we need to get out of here."

Izumi stood up from her corner, arms crossed and sniffling. "I still can't believe they forgot!" She muttered as we walk out the door.

"You know what?" Ayame asked once we got out the door in an annoyed tone. "You're right! We should plan your revenge!"

Miko seemed a little uncomfortable about the thought and Kaki and I exchanged worried glances. I don't like the sound of this, but Izumi immediately perked up, eyes shining with mischief. "What's the plan, Ayame-Chan?"

* * *

(Koori POV)

We'd all just finished laying out the stuff for the party. The cake was in the kitchen, the lights were off, the girls and I were hiding behind furniture, and we were waiting for the birthday girl to show up. Okibi had called Kaki and they said they would be here in about five minutes. That was half an hour ago.

I finally sighed and stretched my limbs. "What's taking them so long?" I asked the girls, yawning.

"Maybe we should go and-" Kousa stopped her suggestion when the doorknob began to turn and crouched back down behind the couch. I followed suit just as Izumi thrust the door open with Ayame, the twins, and Miko right behind her. Everyone jumped out from behind the couches and furniture when she turned the lights on. "Happy B-"

We were all sprayed with mouthfuls of water, courtesy of Ayame and Izumi. I can't believe I hadn't noticed they were carrying water guns with them!

Keika started to run into the kitchen, screaming. "You'll never catch me alive, Coppers!"

"I'll get her!" Ayame shouted, chasing the girl. The twins quickly took action and started spraying us with their water guns, looking apologetic in the process. Miko stood at the doorway awkwardly, the arm holding the water gun hanging by her side limply.

I let out a quiet shriek as I felt cold water blast my shirt and ducked back behind the couch as Okibi and Heather had already done. Kousa was taking a few hits for us, thankfully, and running around to distract the attacking teens. I let out a sigh of relief when the water stopped splashing me. "What's going on?" I asked them quietly.

"I'm guessing that planning this sneak attack is what kept them so long," Okibi said, laughing. "We should have known they'd plan something like this."

"This is going to take forever to clean up," I muttered, gazing at the wet floors with dismay.

Suddenly, Ayame burst back into the living room, holding Keika with a water gun to her head. "I have captured your soldier!" She told everyone. Kousa ducked behind the nearest piece of furniture and watched carefully. "We wish for you to surrender or she _will_ be soaked."

"No!" Okibi shouted, jumping up. "Keika!"

"Don't give up, Okibi!" Keika cried dramatically. "It's not our ninja way!"

"I know!" Okibi started to cry as well. "But if it is to protect my friend, so be it! Ninja way, Neji you!" **(2*)** "I surrender."

Oh, what are they prattling **(3*)** on about now? I could barely follow what they were talking about before, but ever since the Akatsuki came into my life, they've been talking nonsense and it's starting to annoy me.

"So tell us," Okibi said, "What exactly was our crime?"

"For forgetting me on my birthday!" Izumi shouted at us, arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Izumi-Chan!" I came out from behind the couch and looked at her. "Did you even look around at the house while you were trying to drown us with water?" She gave me a blank look and tilted her head to the side in a Tobi-like manner, as if to say 'What are you talking about?' I sighed. "We were setting up surprise party for you while everyone else distracted you!"

In less then a second, I couldn't breathe on account of the girl having her arms wrapped around my stomach so tightly that it felt as if I would burst into a million pieces. "Awe! Thank you, Koori-Chan!"

"Izumi," I gasped. "I… can't... breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" She said, laughing, and let go of me. She quickly went to give equally deadly hugs to the other girls, who all looked out of breath after being squeezed. "You guys are awesome!"

Everyone seemed surprised by her sudden change of mood, but I had quickly brushed it off. This _is_ Izumi we're talking about. She does change moods frequently, so I shouldn't be really shocked.

"So," the brunette girl dragged out the 'o' in the word before continuing. "What are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"Hurry up in there!" Izumi shouted, pounding on the bathroom door. "I need to go really bad!"

"I'm sorry!" Kaki called back from inside. "This might take a while. Try using the upstairs bathroom."

Having nowhere else to go, she awkwardly ran up the stairs in a rush. She knew she shouldn't have drunk those five glasses of lemonade! She made it just in time and was about to head downstairs when she heard a few noises coming from one of the rooms. Normally, she would have thought it was Sakibou knocking something over, but there were two issues with this. For one thing, Koori said Sakibou had run away for unknown reasons. The second thing was that it sounded like people talking.

Quietly, she crept up to the room and slowly opened the door. At the sight before her, she stared. And stared. And blinked. Stared some more. Then, ever so calmly, she called downstairs. "Koori!"

(Koori POV)

I was sitting down on the couch, eating a piece of the chocolate cake that Kousa and I had worked so hard on making. Keika was watching me enviously as I finished off the last bite. Alright, I know I told her she couldn't have any cake, but I have my reasons. A simple equation can solve things for you: Keika + Chocolate = Time Bomb. She's hyper enough as it is, but with _any_ form of chocolate possible… I shuddered.

Okibi is OK, though, because she can at least control herself at times. And Izumi… we normally wouldn't give her any form of chocolate whatsoever, but it's her favorite, and it _is_ her birthday, so…

"Koori!" My head shot up in the air when I heard the brunette girl's voice. It was coming from upstairs. Crap, she must have found them. "Get up here now!"

Everyone else was already running up the steps to see what it was and I raced after them. I pushed my way in front of Kousa, Ayame, Okibi, Miko, Kaji, and Kaki, who were already there and looking into the room, and quickly shoved Izumi out of the way. I took one look at the shocked and angry faces of the Akatsuki and quickly shut the door, slamming my back against it, and faced Izumi. "Um… that was nothing!"

She just looked at me with a face that clearly said she didn't believe me. "Koori, I know when you're lying; everyone does. You're possibly the worst liar in the world. Now why were there Akatsuki cosplayers in your house?"

Cosplayers… She doesn't think they're the real deal! Great, now I can fix all of this! "Well, actually-"

At that moment, Keika and Heather had finally made it up the steps, panting and looked at me with panicked expressions. "Did they find out why the Akatsuki are here?" I slapped my forehead. _Well, thank you for the comment there, Heather. That really helps._

"Akatsuki…" Kaki looked at me, wide-eyed. "You mean that those guys aren't cosplayers?"

Kaji grinned, "That's cool!"

"Awesome!" Ayame said with a wide grin on her face. Miko didn't say anything, but I saw her eyes light up.

I pulled at my hair. "Are Kousa and I the only ones that have never watched Naruto?" I yelled at the ceiling. I felt so left out!

"I want to see Tobi!" Izumi squealed.

"Oh, so do I!" Kaki agreed with her, wearing a large smile.

"Does Keika have something to do with this?" Kaji suddenly asked, causing everyone to look at him and stare. He blushed and his head went down to face the floor. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

His sister patted his back. "Ah, it's OK; I'm pretty sure Keika has something to do with it, anyways."

"What the h*** does Keika have to do with any of this?" Ayame asked, looking a bit frustrated that she had no idea what we were talking about.

"Ayame, Miko," Kousa advised. "You two may want to sit down for this. These things can be a little difficult for humans to understand when hearing it for the first time."

"_Humans_?" The Ayame asked, eyeing everyone carefully. "What's going on?" Miko looked surprisingly calm in this situation.

"It's a bit of a story," Okibi said. Heather grabbed a flashlight out of nowhere and handed it to Okibi while Keika turned out the lights. Okibi shone the flashlight on her face to add emphasis. I shook my head but sat on the carpet. It'll be interesting to see their exclamation. Everyone else, except for Heather and Keika, sat down.

Akatsuki poured out of the room and sat down among us. I looked, confused, at Pain. "We want to hear a bit about you culture." He said simply.

I nodded as Kaji, Kaki, Ayame, and Miko looked around worriedly. Kaji instinctively moved closer to me, eyeing them carefully. Izumi looked very… calm considering the situation. I mean, shouldn't she be a little worried? She watches Naruto! She should know how dangerous these guys are!

"Now," Heather said, taking the flashlight from Okibi's hands and shining it on herself. "Keika, Okibi, and I will tell you a tale that many thought to have been fiction. Now gather around and listen to the tale of the witches and the amazing creatures they created that remain as bedtime story tales to this very day."

Ayame gulped and started looking around, seeming a tiny bit nervous at the mention of witches. She obviously didn't like where this was going. I nudged her with my elbow. "Don't worry; there's nothing bad." I thought for another moment and added quietly. "Until they get to the demons, that is."

"What-"

"SILENCE!" Keika shouted, pointing at the redheaded girl. "Do not interrupt story time again or suffer an hour-long Barney marathon!"

A bead of sweat stained my forehead. _She's been watching way too much American television. _But she seemed to get her point across, because Ayame shut up instantly. _I wonder what Barney is…_

It's probably best that I don't know.

"Once upon a time, a long time ago," Okibi started, "a woman named Scarlet was born with magical powers that she could use and harness by making potions. This woman was what people started to call a witch."

Now it was Keika's turn. "When Scarlet was about twenty, she decided that the world should be more colorful, therefore, more unique, and thus, she began to experiment. The first creature she created was from the Scarlet's horse. She'd always loved riding on her majestic mare's back and felt like she was flying, but the thought wasn't enough. She wanted to actually fly. So she gave Silver, the horse, wings, and the Pegasus was born!"

Heather took over. "Soon, Scarlet had kids, who had also inherited her powers, and they decided to make a difference in the world as well. When her oldest son, Mason, turned twenty-five, he had turned his wife, Sarah, into a beautiful creature that became legend. The woman was able to grow a tail when in water, and this led to the creation of the mermaid." The young vizard beckoned to Kousa, who shyly stood up to stand beside the younger girl and bowed. "Kousa is one of Sarah's direct decedents."

I could see Ayame's mouth hang open, as if she were about to say something, but thought better of it and remained silent, staring at the blonde girl with wide eyes. I looked at Miko. She didn't look that surprised.

Kousa sat down and Okibi kept going. "Then there was a girl named Kiara. She had always loved nature, but her favorite part of it was the animals. She wanted to become one with them, so one day she asked a friend of hers to do her a favor. This friend was named Rosalinda, and she was Scarlet's third child. Kiara asked her friend if she could somehow grant her the gift of another form and Rosalinda, having very few friends and wanting to keep this one, graciously accepted. It took her two years to figure out how to do it, but Kiara was given three different forms of her choice: bird, bear, and fox. Kiara became known as the first shape-shifter. She was extremely glad to have her wish granted and soon spread the news to friends. Soon, Rosalinda was plagued with requests for other forms. She accepted only four others, and at the cost of her life from the over-use of her powers. She hadn't wanted to decline her children, not when they looked so eager." The orange haired girl looked down at the floor sadly.

Izumi stood up and walked over beside her, sniffling. "My great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great," She continued on with many, many more 'greats' until she ran out of breath and just stopped, a goofy grin on her face. "You know what? Forget I just said that." She went serious again. "Grandma Rosalinda has been missed and shall not be forgotten." The room filled with silence and sadness. After a moment, she bore a grin and the awkward atmosphere began to melt away. "Move on, Keika!" She sat back down.

The wizard nodded to her with a smile and took a breath for her next round. "Now it was Jacob's turn." **(4*)** "Jacob was Scarlet's second youngest child and known for being the kindest one of them all. When he was fourteen, his best friend, and secret love, Rebecca, died and left him in a state of sadness. He sulked around his house for weeks until his mother became sick of it. She gave him the idea of giving Rebecca the chance to relive the world. But they had already gotten rid of the body! What were they to do?"

Kaki and Kaji raised their hands like an excited puppies. I rolled my eyes. This _had_ to be their favorite story. "Yes, Kaki?" Okibi asked them like a school teacher. "What's your answer?"

"They reborn her into the body of her favorite animal." Kaki said excitedly.

"Good job!" She praised her. "Now, Kaji, what was her favorite animal?"

The blonde boy gave a shy smile. "Wolf, even though they were considered evil creatures in their time."

"Yep!" Heather continued the story. "So she was reborn into the body of a beautiful black wolf after three years. But then Jacob realized that he couldn't speak to her." She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath 'moron.' I glared at her. "So he came up with the solution that he wished to become a wolf as well. But he had no idea how to. Only his older sister, Rosalinda, knew how to change shapes, and she was the most talented of his siblings. After keeping the wolf, his closest friend, in his house for four years, he was twenty and had been visited in a dream by his dead sister, Rosalinda, who had given him a solution, but even so, he couldn't fully become a wolf and it would take away his powers. However, he was determined and preformed the spell. He was now able to speak with Rebecca, along with other animals, hear and smell things from long distances away, and become a wolf on the night of the full moon. Jacob had become a werewolf." Now she motioned for Kaji, Kaki, and I to come up.

We did as instructed. The twins spoke at the same time. "We are direct decedents of Jacob and Rebecca, and proud to call them our many great grandparents." When the two had finished, they sat back down on the floor.

"And my case is a little different," I said, "which Okibi will be happy to explain." I sat back on the ground with Kaji and Kaki.

My friend put on a big smile and began to speak again. "OK, so Rosalinda had told Jacob one thing in his dream before he became a werewolf, and that was a warning: if he ever bit a human while in his wolf form, that human would become a werewolf as well, and Jacob would die." Okibi's smile faded into a deep frown and silence filled the air at her last words. "Jacob lived a happy five years of his life with Rebecca, but it all ended one night on the full moon. He was just going out into the woods to look for Rebecca. Their three children were fast asleep back at the house and he wished to see his wife again, but stopped when he smelled blood. Running as fast as he could, he eventually found Rebecca, her body being loaded onto a wagon by a man carrying a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The man had just killed Rebecca for the second time. Enraged, Jacob threw himself at the man and bit him as hard as he could in the leg. The man fell to the ground in pain and dropped Rebecca's body onto the ground. The man screamed and writhed in pain until there was a large puff of smoke and he was a brown wolf. Jacob ignored him and weakly walked over to his beautiful dead wife, life already draining from his eyes. Right as he reached her body, he collapsed to the ground and died at the side of the woman he loved."

I felt several eyes lie on me after a minute of shocked silence. "So you were bitten by a werewolf?" Sasori queried.

I nodded.

"Did he die?" Itachi asked.

"No," I said, keeping as straight a face as I possibly could.

It looked as if Ayame was still taking a bit of this in. Miko looked as if she was following this perfectly. That's weird. Even Okibi hadn't followed this well when she learned about it, and she's the quickest learner I know. It's almost as if she already knows this stuff…

"And now we can get to the good stuff!" Keika said, rubbing her hands together with an evil grin on her face. "Heather, I think you should do the honors on the next species."

"It would be a pleasure," the dark girl said, cracking her knuckles. "Alright then, even though witches were known for good things and creation of life, they were also known as the creators of death, all due to one _little_ accident. Kettou, daughter of Scarlet's youngest child, Jordon, was making a potion that would grant immortality and beauty, but she left it out near a vile that her eight-year-old daughter, Soba, was able to get a hold of. She mixed the vile of her mother's blood into the potion and decided to 'test' it. It began to change her. Her eyes went from blue to red and her finger nails began to grow into claws. She went out on a rampage in town, searching for more blood. She killed three people that night. And just like that, everyone hated the witches and little Soba, who had accidently turned herself into a bloodthirsty monster known as the vampire. From that day on, most humans thought that witches were in league with the devil." She shook her head. "Soba did eventually find a human named Joshua that loved her, even with the monster within her, and started the spread of more vampires. Half of my blood and heritage came from Soba." **(5*)**

_Now_ Miko looked a bit surprised. But it didn't last too long. It was soon replaced with curiosity. I spotted Hidan smirking at Heather as she gave her position back to Keika. I don't really like that look in his eyes…

He spotted me staring at him and mouthed something to me. 'Have you and Blondie had any more f***ing dances lately?' I blushed madly and turned back around as Keika started to speak again. He _still_ has that video? When is he just going to blackmail us and get it over with? The guy's killing me with the suspense!

"And for the final part of our lesson, we shall learn about demons and the rise of wizards," Keika told everyone in a school teacher voice. "After Soba's incident, the humans declared war on the witches. Or… they all _but_ declared war on witches. Whenever they suspected that one was living in their town, they would come up with tests to see if they were. Everyone ended up dying. So to defend themselves and the innocent, witches collected the negative and evil energy around themselves to create demons to fight for themselves. It didn't work out nearly as well as they had planed, though, and the demons attacked everything in sight, even killing most of the witches." She sighed and looked up. "Even today, there are a few demons left in the world and they feed off of the fear and pain of others. But they still crave the flesh and blood of their creators: witches, and because they are extinct now, the go after the closest things: wizards. They descended from witches soon after the demons attacked. They changed their ways: got rid of potions and replaced them with staffs to control their powers, kept their abilities as secrets, and split into different groups and types of wizards such as Wind, Earth, Moonlight, Sunlight, Dark, Bright, Water, and Fire. Witches and wizards are the other half of Heather's ancestry and all of mine." The two girls bowed to the audience. "And that is the end of our presentation on mythological backgrounds."

Some people clapped when she had finished; some being Kaji, Kaki, Izumi, Kousa, Ayame, Tobi, and me. Most of the Akatsuki had facial expressions that said that this was clearly a waste of their time and Miko had a straight face; I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"See," Keika said to Okibi, pointing to everyone that had just clapped. "That was a totally awesome presentation! I told you we should have done mythology as our Social Studies project last year!"

The orange haired girl crossed her arms over her chest with a pout on her face. "I still think that German culture was a good choice," she insisted. "Besides, we got a hundred on it, didn't we? Mr. Roshi seemed to like it enough…"

"This was really nice and everything," Ayame said, "but what does any of this have to do with the Akatsuki being here?" I noted that she was taking this moderately well. Her reaction is better than Okibi's, who kept running in circles for no apparent reason, and it her wide-eyed staring was nothing compared to what my parents said and did when they found out I had become a werewolf.

"Keika screwed up on a spell," I explained. "And it probably would have been aliens or something if it weren't for Okibi." She gave me a face that was clearly questioning my sanity. "Just don't ask."

She nodded and I turned back to find that the others were already speaking with one another, Keika, Okibi, and Heather making a few introductions. "Kaki, Kaji," Okibi called to the twins next to me. "Come and meet Itachi-kins, Dei, Hidan, and Zetsu!"

"Itachi-_kins_?" Kaji asked, sounding kind of shaky.

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "Just get over here!" They did as they were told and I followed, having nowhere else to go. "OK, guys," Okibi said, "these are some very close friends of ours, Ishimo Kaji and Kaki. Say hi to the S-Ranked criminals, guys!" Itachi gave them a nod of approval, Zetsu just stared at them blankly, and Deidara and Hidan seemed to be glaring at the two.

I could see the sweat on forming on their foreheads, specifically Kaji's. I elbowed him in the ribs softly and gave him a smile. "Just loosen up and say 'hi.' They won't bite your head off or anything." I thought for a second longer before jokingly adding. "Well, Hidan might."

"Hey, b****," Hidan glared at me. "Shut up."

The twins exchanged uncertain looks before nodding to each other and turning back to the Akatsuki and bowing to them. "It's really nice to meet you guys," Kaji started.

"But we need to get going now," Kaki finished. "Our mom's going to want us to help with dinner, so we got to leave."

"Bye, Koori," Kaji said, giving me a quick hug and running down the hall with his sister. "Call us if you need anything!"

I waved absent mindedly to them until they had rounded the corner and disappeared. I turned around to yell at Hidan for scaring them off, but he, along with Okibi, Itachi, and Zetsu, had disappeared and gone somewhere else. I looked at Deidara, who was glaring at the hall the twins had just gone down. "Those two are nauseating, un."

I glared at him. "They're perfectly nice."

He moved his gaze to me. "Yeah, well nice nauseates me." **(6*)**

I crossed my arms and kept glaring. Jerk.

"I mean, are they even girls or guys, un?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "I can't tell. They even have voices that can go either way."

"You should be talking." I muttered. He opened his mouth to argue when I finally decided to answer his question. "Kaki is a girl; Kaji's a guy."

He stared at me blankly. "Which one was Kaji, un?"

"The one without the blue streak in his hair," I told him, still glaring. I can't believe he's just going to start acting like a jerk again. I mean, he was doing so well with being nice (sort of) the past two weeks. What's his problem?

"You mean the one that hugged you?" He asked.

I looked at him in a strange way. Why did he just ask _that_? I nodded suspiciously.

He eyed me with something I couldn't quite distinguish and abruptly turned away, walking down the hall and to go down the stairs.

I watched him go, feeling a little strange. What was all that about? I shook my head. _Deidara is just weird; that's all. It's nothing, _I kept telling myself.

But if that's it, then why do I feel so weird about all of this?

**Author's Notes:**

**OK, finished! Sorry for the last update, people! I had author's block for a few days and finally figured out how to get past it about two days ago. But hopefully, this chapter, with its mythological background, the tiny bit of Deidara's background (that I randomly made up), and the long length, made up for it. This was about 22 pages on Microsoft word. **

**And now for those of you guys wondering that the **(*)**'s were for, they were little author's notes I'm putting at the bottom.**

**Nagato/Pain: I told her it sounded stupid but she wouldn't listen.**

**And here we go:**

**1*: Well, they apparently have a large family, but there's a reason for that. You'll see why later.**

**2*: Neji means screw, so when you say 'Neji you!' You're really saying 'Screw you!'**

**3*: Prattle- to babble or chatter. Hehe, this was one of my recent vocab words and I couldn't help myself; I just had to use it. And, yes, this means my vocabulary in the stories may be expanding.**

**Nagato/Pain: Oh, joy.**

**4*: I didn't even realize how ironic Jacob's name was until I reread over this. Jacob, the werewolf. Twilight. Lol. Go Team Jacob!**

**5*: I just realized something: Heather, the only American there, is a relative of the only Japanese person in my mythology, and all of the Japanese people came from people with English names. Hm… well, that wasn't thought out very well…**

**Nagato/Pain: *Rolls eyes* You don't say…**

**6*: This quote is owned by the TV show, ICarly. I claim no rights to it.**

**And… yeah, that's about it for that.**

**daleksuperfan: He's all yours!**

**Nagato/Pain: Madara is completely overjoyed that someone finally asked for him. He was beginning to think that he'd lost his fan base or something. *Mumbles something to himself***

**Aka Sasori no yuki: Thanks for understanding. I'll make sure she starts to open up in the next few chapters.**

**DousedwithAmbrosia: Got your PM; your OC will be coming in about two or three chapters from now. Thanks for going back and reviewing the chapters for me; I would personally just start reviewing at the last one updated, but that's just me.**

**And DousedwithAmbrosia isn't the only one that I'm really happy about reviewing. I love all you guys out there reading this. And sorry, but I can't do a preview… again…**

**Nagato/Pain: Big Surprise.**

**You know what? I'm sick of your attitude! What's your problem?**

**Nagato/Pain: You're not giving me enough screen time!**

**You could have just told me that! Gosh! Besides, you're getting some more later on. Trust me. Plus, I have a reason for not having a preview this time!**

**Nagato/Pain: And what would that be?**

**Well, I want to get a special Christmas chapter in, but if I don't finish it before New Years Day, then I'm going to store it and work on it for next Christmas. So, readers, if the next chapter doesn't come in before New Years day, then I'm saving what I've written for next Christmas/Winter Holidays. It'll be a regular, non-Christmasy chapter. OK?**

**And I think that's all I have to say now. See you guys next chapter! And happy Holidays!**

**~Noel14**


	12. Demons and a Sticky Situation

**Hey, guys, it's me, Noel. So if you're reading this, it means I haven't died within the past month. **

**Hidan: Unfortunately.**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and stuff and that I'm sorry this came so late. **

**Hidan: I'm sure they're all f***ing p***ed off at you.**

**Yeah, well, my computer completely flipped out on me and I lost the**_** entire**_** Christmas chapter, along with internet access. So, that's the reason that I couldn't update. Well, it was an old computer, anyways, so I should have seen it coming.**

**Hidan: But she got a f***ing new laptop for Christmas, so she's able to write on that, now.**

**Yep, but don't worry, I've still got ideas for next year, and I'll still remember some of the ones that daleksuperfan gave me. Also, the computer wiping out on me wasn't the only issue; I had a bit of an issue with getting this written down. Please forgive me. Hidan, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Hidan: F*** no! Get someone else to do it! I'm getting the f*** out of here! *Leaves and slams the door behind him***

**Um… sorry about that, people. Kakuzu? **

**Kakuzu: No.**

_**Please?**_

**Kakuzu: Fine. If you want to know that Noel14 doesn't own Naruto, Ayame, Miko, or Izumi, then just check the other chapters. I'm not going to waste my time by telling you people the obvious.**

**Thanks… I guess. Here's the chapter!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 12**

(Okibi POV)

Everyone but Kousa was sitting at the lunch table. Nobody really knew why she was out, she lived in a small run-down neighborhood on the bad side of town and no one really lived near her so I'm not too sure where she is. I just hope her mom's not giving her a hard time. Keika, Izumi, and I were taking turns talking in quick, rushed flurries while Miko sat reading a book and the twins and Koori were kind of sitting in silence, not really doing or saying anything. It's kind of weird; they weren't in very talkative moods yesterday, either. I thought about why they may be acting strange for only a moment before returning back to the babbling Izumi. "And don't you guys think that Tobi is just utterly adorable?"

"Yes!" We agreed with her at the same time. "Totally, unmistakably the cutest thing I've seen in years," Keika said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, he's the cutest thing ever!" I said with a sigh. "But I'm completely tied down. I'd much rather stick with my Itachi-Kun over the mean old Madara." I lowered my voice down in a whisper. "Between you guys and me, Madara kind of scares me. Like, even more than Pain, Kakuzu, and man-eating Zetsu combined."

"Yeah," Keika agreed. "Tobi=cute. Madara=creepy." Izumi shrugged her shoulders at this. "Now, in my opinion, Sasori and Itachi are the best choices, but since Okibi-Chan already has Itachi-Kun, I think I'm going to start with 'Operation Saso-Kun is Mine' in about a week or so."

"I don't know," I said, dragging out the last word. "Sasori sounds like a tough one if you ask me."

"Yeah," Izumi said, "but if _you_ were able to get the emotionless Uchiha to crack, imagine what Keika can do with a guy that has had a corrupted childhood like Sasori. The guy needs someone in his life, whether he knows it or not."

"I completely agree with you there," I told her, "but, no offense to you Keika, their personalities clash so terribly that I don't think it would work out that well." I could see Keika pout at this. "I think he'd go well with someone like Miko, Kousa, or Koori."

"But we are so getting the fish people together," Keika said. "It's like destiny. And everyone knows that Kaji has been crushing on Koori forever. So that leaves Miko, and, I really mean nothing against her, I mean she's sweet and I already love her like the little sister I've never had, but she barely says a thing. Sasori would get kind of impatient with silence, don't you think? So that obviously leaves me for him."

"I think he'd get a little more than impatient with your incessant talking," Izumi laughed at this comment and Keika pouted again, giving me her famous puppy-dog eyes. "I'm just kidding!" I said, giving her a bear hug. "You know I love you, Keika-Chan!"

"Darn right you do," she muttered, slightly blushing. Then I gasped, because I could see disappointment and embarrassment in her eyes.

"Oh my Jashin!" I said in a rush. "You're serious about him, aren't you?" She got even redder. "Keika, this is so cute! Forget everything I just said a minute ago; you know I was only joking, right? Jashin, you two would look so cute together!"

"You're _so_ right, Okibi-Chan," Izumi encouraged her. "Keika, if you're really serious about him, than go for it; we'll be there to back you up." We both gave her smiles that flashed and thumbs up and she giggled hysterically.

"That was so a Gai-Lee thing!" And we burst into uncontrollable laughter.

I, however, stopped laughing immediately when I felt something sticky and stringy hit the top of my head and let out a small screech. Everyone at our table had stopped what they were doing when the spaghetti started to fall off of my head and drop onto my clothes. I just stood there, mouth hanging open as bell-like laughter sounded from behind me. I quickly turned around and found the source of laughter. Can you guess who it is? It's blonde, had dark blue eyes, and female. If you guessed Kawa, then good guess. "What the h***!" I screamed at her. Now a few other tables turned around to look at us.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I wanted to know what you three where laughing at and couldn't find anything funny." She gave me smirk. "Now that's _hilarious_."

I would have attacked her right then and there, especially with Keika shouting 'kick her a**, girl' and Izumi cheering me on from behind me, but as soon as I had taken a step, Koori and the twins were right there, holding me back. "Let go of me!" I yelled, still trying, in vain, to charge at the little blonde b**** so that I could punch her in the jaw. Maybe than we wouldn't have to look at that terrible smirk of hers anymore!

"Okibi-Chan," Koori snapped, "Trust me, I want to snap her neck just as badly as you do right now, but now is _not_ the time for this." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Wait 'til there aren't any witnesses."

The serious tone in her voice caused me to break out into another random fit of uncontrollable giggles that earned me a few strange looks from the people around us. Kawa merely shook her head and walked away. "Nerds are _so_ weird." I glared as she left and the twins and Koori let go of me, getting back to their usual seats.

Quickly, I turned back to everyone. "I need to go clean up; be back in about ten minutes, OK?"

Everyone was watching me with concern, but nodded and I turned around and headed out the cafeteria doors.

* * *

"Blah, I'll never be able to enjoy spaghetti the same way again," I muttered, picking out the last bit of food from my hair and sticking out my tongue. "This is just nasty, and now I have sauce all over my hair." I made a quick attempt to brush through my hair with my fingers, but it didn't work out that well and in the end, I still had sauce in my hair and now some on my hands. "Gross." I wiped my hands off on my jeans and decided to go to my locker. I always kept a brush in there in case of an emergency.

And I was there in less than a minute, kneeling on the floor because I had a bottom locker, brushing my hair. I had to brush hard to get rid of most of the clumps and by the time I was finished, I had a headache. I quietly rubbed my head and shut my locker and turned around to meet a pair of two legs (I was still on the floor.) Quickly, I stood up and met the two boys that looked like freshmen.

The first was about my height, possibly a little taller. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black jacket and ripped jeans. The second was extremely tall (like taller-than-Keika's-mom-tall) and had chocolaty brown hair. He just wore a white T-shirt and some baggy gray sweat pants. Both of them had hair covering their eyes.

I blinked and realized how close they were, blushing. "Hey, do you two need something?"

"Actually," the blonde one said with a smirk, "yes, and just the fact that you can see us makes thing easier for all of us."

I blinked again. "Huh?"

"We're looking for someone you know, kid," he told me.

_Kid_? Really? They look like they're only fifteen and they're calling _me_ a kid? There are quite a few things wrong with that statement. "And how would you know that I know them? Are you stalking me or something?"

I let out a quick yelp when he gripped my throat and pushed me against the lockers. "Shut up, human. You can only speak when we say so." _Human_?

…

_Crap! This isn't good!_

"Now, we're looking for a half-blood. We can smell their scent on you."

_Double crap!_ They must be looking for Heather. She's the only half-vampire-half-wizard that I know and just the fact that they're looking for her isn't good. These guys either demons or vampires. How do I know? Keika told me that a long time ago, vampires and demons made a treaty as immortal beings and that they from then on shared a common goal: destroy all mortal beings. This long list includes wizards, humans, werewolves, shape-shifters, mermaids, and all that good stuff. Although, wizards are at the top of their list. By marrying a wizard, Heather's mother ha technically broken the treaty and made herself, along with her daughter, major targets for both demons and other vampires.

But… they just said that the fact that I can _see_ them makes thing easier. Aren't demons invisible to normal humans? So it's more likely that they're demons because most humans can't see demons.

"Where is it?" He banged my head against the locker again and I closed my eyes. Man that hurt.

"Do you mind being a little more gentle?" I asked him. "You're making my headache worse."

"Good," he said with a menacing smirk. "Not where is that traitor half-blood, girl? Tell us now and we might spare you."

I giggled. "That sounded _so_ cheesy," I kept giggling and the two stared at me blankly.

"Kuroki-San," the brunette spoke for the first time since I saw him. "I think she may have lost her marbles."

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Miko closed her book and looked around the table before standing up. Kaki looked at her. "Hey, Miko-Chan, where are you going?" She asked.

"Just getting a new book from my locker," she said quietly. "I finished this one."

"Oh," she said. "Alright; see you later, then!" She gave a smile, which the black haired girl returned before walking away.

Honestly, the book was really the last thing on her mind. She felt something in her gut. Something bad was there and at that moment, she felt as if it was her duty to stop it.

* * *

(Okibi POV)

"That's it!" Kuroki shouted after I wouldn't stop laughing for two whole minutes. "I'm sick and tired of this girl!" He pulls me away from the lockers by the throat and pushes me towards the brunette boy. "We're obviously not going to get anything out of this brat so you can have her, Oni. I don't think you've tasted a human before, anyways, so it'll be new for you."

"So how do humans taste?" The brunette, Oni, asked the blonde.

"A bit sour, but good," he replied. At that moment, it clicked in and I stated a series of mental babble. _I'M GONNA DIE!_ I yelled in my head over and over. _NO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!_ I started to cry mentally.

The brunette smirked and sent a chill down my spine. Then, he reached his hand up to his face and pulled the bangs out of his eyes. They were a bloody red. I tried to scream, but he had already covered my mouth with his hand and what came out was muffled shriek.

Kuroki covered his ears. "Hurry up with her," he hissed. When I looked at him, I saw he had pulled the bangs out of his face as well. It was like I was looking into the night sky without stars. He didn't even have any whites in his eyes. I yelled even louder and I could feel Oni loosen his grip on me, like I'd just burst his eardrums. I'm extremely surprised that nobody's heard my yelling yet.

"Any tips, Kuroki-San?" Oni asked. "Are there any special properties to humans that I need to know before I start?"

"No; just remember that once you start, you can't stop until the soul is completely sucked from her or else there could be consequences."

"Well, yeah," the brunette rolled his eyes. "I know that. It's the same as any other creature I've eaten the soul of."

"Don't you get smart with me," Kuroki growled at him. "I could kill you if I wanted, kid."

Oni snorted and turned back to me. I looked at him with wide, scared eyes as my vision began to blur and the only thing that I could see was a pair of glowing red eyes against a sky of blackness.

* * *

(3rd Person POV. Again.)

The black haired girl wandered around the halls, keeping her guard up as she did so. She kept peeking around corners. When she was just about finished searching the whole school, she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it was nothing," she muttered. She looked back at the finished book in her hands and sighed. _Might as well get the next one._

So she made her way over to her locker, one of the few places that she hadn't checked and stopped and dropped her book at the sight of what was at the end of the hall. There was Okibi, cornered and unconscious with two demons surrounding her, one of which was in the process of stealing her soul. The little red orb **(1*)** that Miko guessed to be her soul was floating just outside her mouth and slowly making its way towards the brown haired demon.

It was then that she decided to take action. She let her white wings become visible and whistled to get their attention. **(2*)**

The blonde demon whipped his head around. His eyes widened in fear when he spotted Miko and he started to tug on his partner's sleeve. "Oni, it's a pure soul; we need to get out of here."

"Can't you hold her off or something?" Oni asked stubbornly. "I can't stop now, if I do, I might-"

Now Miko's hands started to glow with a bright white light. She held the light in her hand as if she would throw it at them. Now Kuroki started to shake as he pulled on Oni's sleeve and practically threw him across the hall, leaving Okibi to fall to the floor. The demon had dropped the red orb and it floated back to Okibi and into her mouth. "We're leaving. Now." Kuroki made a quick hand sign and started to blend into the shadows until he had disappeared completely.

Oni let his eyes wander to the angel in front of him. Fear was clear in his eyes, but Miko didn't seem to be the thing he was afraid of.

The black haired girl took the light in her hand and threw it at him. The demon shakily, but quickly, moved his hands together and made another hand sign. Just before the light could hit him, a large number of black feathers surrounded him and when they fell to the floor, he was gone.

Miko looked around the hall with a violet gaze before letting her guard down and allowing her wings to disappear. She walked over to the feathers and picked one up between her fingers, examining it.

"I'm pretty sure the other one was shadow demon," she muttered. "But what kind was this one? Maybe a bird or sky demon." She shook her head and looked at the unmoving form of Okibi and thought back to the fear in Oni's face. _I don't like this…_

* * *

Chocolate colored eyes fluttered open silently and light came into Okibi's vision as she looked around sleepily. It was so bright that she actually had to close them again. "What… what happened?" She asked, not expecting to actually receive an answer.

"We found you on the front steps about ten minutes ago." She opened her eyes again and found a figure by her bed. When her vision cleared, she saw that it was Itachi.

"Really?" She scratched the back of her head. "I can't really remember much." She went back through her head and the memories there but couldn't find much from earlier in the day. She remembered that Kawa had dumped her lunch on her head and that she went to clean up, but that was about it.

"Strange." She felt something squeezing her hand and looked to find that it was Itachi's. She blushed but smiled. "You don't remember a thing?"

She quickly shook her head and sat up in the bed, stretching and yawning and the door opened. Konan entered with a bowl in her hands and set it in Okibi's lap. When she looked at it, her smile widened. "Ice-cream!" She shouted joyfully, grabbing the prepared spoon and shoving some of the cookie dough ice-cream in her mouth.

The blue haired woman gave her a small smile. "Itachi wanted to get this for you, but he wasn't willing to leave you so he asked me to get it for you."

The orange haired girl blushed and looked at said man, but he was looking away, as if embarrassed. She giggled quietly, face become a little redder. _So kawaii!_

* * *

(Koori POV)

"Hey, have you guys seen Okibi since lunch?" I asked Keika and Heather as we gathered into the chorus room. "I haven't talked to her since she left to get cleaned up."

"I haven't seen her," Heather said. "But what happened?"

"Kawa-Baka," Keika answered seriously. "She's a huge b****, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but what did she do?" She looked a bit annoyed.

"She dumped her food on top of her," I told the girl.

Now her annoyance turned to anger. "F***ing b****," she muttered. "Well, I hope she's OK."

"Yeah," Keika agreed with her. We all stopped talking when our chorus teacher, Mrs. Saezuru (who we all call Mrs. S because Saezuru is too long for most of us), entered the room and waved to all the girls so that they'd all sit down. Mrs. S was a very pretty woman with short silver hair, shining green eyes, and a round, child-like face. She usually wore something like jeans and a t-shirt, like she was today, but at times she would wear a dress or something, which was usually by order of the school because they don't think teachers should wear jeans every day for some reason. **(3*)** She set all her stuff down on her desk in the corner of the room and walked back to the center. "Hey, kids," she greeted us.

"Hey, Ms. S," everyone said in unison with smiles.

"How is everyone today?" There was a chorus of 'good's and she looked around the room, checking out who was there and who wasn't. "Does anyone know where Okibi and Kousa are?" She asked after counting everyone up.

"Kousa didn't come in today and I guess that someone checked Okibi out after lunch," I answered her.

"Alright, thank you, Koori-Chan." She typed something into the computer, muttering under her breath about some of her best altos and sopranos being gone, and got back to her place in the center of the class. "OK, kiddies! Let's get to work!"

* * *

By the time I finished school for the day, I had Suigetsu for yet _another_ week. Ugh! This stupid doll is really cutting into my time and energy. I mean, I already have very little energy during the school day as it is, what with ninjas staying in my house that still need directions to get to the bathroom and an impatient vizard that wants to talk a little at, like, three in the morning because she apparently can't wait till morning to socialize.

I groan and bang my head into the bus seat in front of me and groan as the mentioned girl sitting beside me stares at me questioningly. "Hey, are you alright?"

ACK! I can already feel the headache coming on! I clutched my head in annoyance and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired and my head is hurting a bit."

"You should try to get some more sleep," she advised like she knew what she was talking about. "It's not good for you to stay up all night."

_Well, thank you for the advice, Ms. I-Don't-Sleep-I-Merely-Observe. I'm sure you're like a prodigy when it comes to this kind of stuff. Especially since you're the one keeping me up at night!_ I sigh, aggravated, and stay silent for a while. I think I'll take the time to explain my usual bus seating arrangements.

Alright, first of all, most of the nerds and geeks usually sit in the front of the bus, pretty close to our totally awesome bus driver, Aisha (no, she doesn't like us calling her by her last name or adding Mrs. in front of her name; she says it makes her feel old,) and the farther back you go from there, towards the back, the scarier the kids start to get. Translation: most of the kids in the back talk about drugs and such and just don't want the bus driver to hear or just feel too cool to talk to the poor nerds or Aisha. Kawa and a few of her friends usually sit in the third to back row while her sisters are around the fifth to third front rows, picking on all the nerds they possibly can and annoying the heck out of anyone that isn't considered a nerd, but isn't really that cool either. And right up in the second row sits Heather, Okibi (when she's here,) and me. And, yes, I'm completely aware that makes me a nerd by default but I don't really care about that, to be honest. I'm usually too busy talking with my totally geeky yet awesome orange haired friend and cool bus driver to pay the slightest bit of attention to that.

But as stated only a moment ago, I don't want to talk today. My headache is starting to spread and I feel my eyes drooping, only to be wide open again when the plastic doll I was holding burst out crying. I'm trying really hard not burst out into tears myself. I clutch my head in pain as the bus stop and feel something pat my head.

I look up and glare at Kawa as she walks off. "Awe, poor Koori-Chan. That kid must get its cry-baby attitude from you."

I don't bother to say anything as she gets off. I just glare and start to feel an itch in the back of my head. Once she was gone, I was about to reach back and scratch it when a voice interrupted me. "I wouldn't recommend that," a voice advised me.

I jump at the voice and turn around to see a girl there, probably around fourteen or fifteen, with light brown hair. I looked at her eyes and couldn't decide on whether they were a light or dark shade of brown, but the coolest part about them were probably the dark rings that surrounded her irises. "And why shouldn't I?" I challenged her.

She nodded into the direction of the bus door and responded calmly. "She put gum in your hair and I didn't want you to make a fool of yourself."

"Oh," I say, a little embarrassed and angry at the same time. I can't believe that Kawa put a wad of gum in my hair! "Thanks." I thought for a minute. "Exactly where did she put it?"

"The top of your head."

"Thanks," I repeated, turning to Heather, who had already heard the conversation and was digging through her bag, using profanities under her breath as she did so. She pulled out a red ski cap and handed it to me. I gratefully took it and put it on. I'll get the gum out when I get home. I can't afford to look like a total moron in front of everyone on the bus. I quickly turn back to the girl there, who was looking at me strangely.

"You do know that the hat is probably going to make it worse, right?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled a fake bottle out from my pocket, the one I'm supposed to use whenever my baby gets 'hungry' and shove it in his mouth. Honestly, I'm just glad that nobody else noticed. "So, what's your name?" I asked her while my 'baby' fed from the bottle.

"Chihiro," she answered me.

"Cool," I said, sending her a smile. "I'm Koori and my friend here is Heather."

"Hey," the dark girl waved to her, giving off a friendly smile as well.

"Hi," she said back to her. She looked up once the bus stopped again. "This is my stop," she says, getting up. "It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Heather replied, waving. "See ya."

She walks off the bus and most of the ride home was pretty uneventful. My headache eventually faded, Suigetsu stopped crying, and I talked some with Heather and Aisha. We walked into the house and found most of the Akatsuki lounging around the living room (excluding Zetsu, Pain, and Itachi) like usual and Tobi ran to tackle us in hugs like always, but something felt… odd, out of place, like there was a smell in here that shouldn''t be there. I just couldn't put my finger on it. "Tobi missed Koori-Chan and Heather-Chan so much!" The masked man said, squeezing us tighter in his grip and nearly choking me.

"TOBI! Get the h*** off of them, un!"

The man jumped back and Heather and I both started taking in some deep, much needed breaths while he started babbling like a fool. "Tobi is sorry, Deidara-Sempai! Tobi will not do it again!"

_You say that every day,_ I thought, glaring at him, _and we still need to fight for breath whenever we come home._

Deidara sends him one more glare before turning away and I sigh in relief. _Thank you, Deidara!_

I quickly toss Suigetsu to Heather, who catches the toy with ease, and plop down on the couch, curling into a ball and snuggling my head into the pillow. Man, I'm tired!

I could hear feet scurrying around on the floor and then someone came down on the couch next to me. I took a quick breath in through my nose and found out it was Heather.

I open my eyes when I feel something tap the top of my head and look up to see Deidara staring at me. "What?" I asked groggily.

"What's up with the hat, un?"

I groaned and got back up. "Oh, yeah," I said, "can't believe I forgot." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen and opened a cupboard and got out a jar of peanut butter.

"What's that for?" Deidara, who had followed me, asked.

"Can you stop asking so many questions?" I asked him, annoyed, as I kept walking towards the stairs. "It's none of your business."

He didn't pay any attention to my last comment and kept following closely behind me, much to my annoyance. Right as we reached the top of the stairs, I felt something tugging at the top of my scalp before the ski cap was ripped off of it rather roughly. "OW!"

It looked like Deidara was holding back laughter. "Is that gum, un?" I let my glare do all the talking as I snatched the hat away from his hands and stomped down the hall. "How did that happen?" Now he wasn't even trying to stop as he laughed at me.

I didn't even take a glance at him as I reached the bathroom, completely embarrassed, and slam the door behind me, locking the door. "Hey!" I heard him yell from the other side. "What'd I say, un?"

"Everything!" I yelled back at him. I ignored his protests that came after and examined the top of my head. Yeah, there was a wad of green gum lodged in a tangled up mess of blue. I probably hadn't noticed Kawa put it in because my hair was so thick. I shook my head and opened the jar of peanut butter. I think I've heard from somewhere that it's the best way to get gum out of hair but I'm not too sure.

So why not try it and then hop into the shower?

So I scooped up a bit of peanut butter with my finger and started working on the tangled up mass of gum and hair that had found its way on my head. Within five minutes, it was out, with a bunch of peanut butter left behind. Sighing, I walked to the shower and got the water running.

* * *

(Heather POV)

When I had heard the door bell ring, I was relieved at the thought that I might have something to actually do. I ran to the door and opened it to find Kousa. Or, at least, I think it was Kousa. It could have always been some sort of freakish twin of hers or an alien robot sent from outer space, sent to gain our trust and kill us all. There was only way to figure out. I sniffed the air. Yeah, that was defiantly Kousa. She's got the same fishy smell.

Kousa, whose hair was usually straight and made its way down her back, now had her hair done in a whole new style. Now her hair was short, making it just below her shoulders and rolled in blonde curls while her bangs stopped just above her eyebrows. I blinked. "Did you get a haircut?" I asked the first question that had come to my mind.

The blonde girl blushed and nodded. "Yeah, Mom took me to the doctor and decided to get me a haircut afterwards, and let me take the rest of the day at school off."

"OK," I keep staring her blush spreads as a few others come to see her new hair style. "So… is it naturally curly or what?" I'd never really seen her hair like this. It was really pretty.

She nodded, face now red as a tomato as others began to stare. "Uh, maybe I should come back later and-"

"I like you hair!" Someone called out from the crowd of Akatsuki, only adding to the blonde's embarrassment. She was just about to turn around and flee when Koori appeared next to me.

"Kousa!" She said. "Hey, I love your hair!" She said. "So have you finally decided to go back to leaving it as it is in the morning?" I noticed that her hair was dripping wet and gum-free. Thankfully. "I really love it all curled up like that."

"Thanks," she gave a faint smile and walked into the house as Koori moved us both to the side so that she could enter. "Hey, I have a favor to ask."

Koori gave her a smile. "Yeah, you can stay over for the night again."

By now, everyone had left to go do something else, so we were by ourselves. "Why do you want to stay here?" I asked her.

Koori immediately glared at me, lowering her voice. "It's none of your business," she hissed. "She just needs to stay, OK?"

I, being completely offended, raised a hand over my now "o"-shaped mouth in mock shock. "But-" I faked tears- "I-I thought we were friends!"

Now she only seemed to get angrier. "I said that it's none of your-"

"No," Kousa interrupted her to my surprise. "We _are_ friends, plus, if she's going to be living here, she might as well know, right?"

Koori looked down guiltily. "Yeah," she said, "I guess."

"So what's the story?" I asked her.

"Nothing much," she said. "My Dad left us when I was about five and my mom's been drowning herself in alcohol ever since. She went to the bar right after my haircut and I didn't want to be there when she got home. That's it." She gave me a sad smile and I actually felt something like sadness tug at my own heart. _Me_. Heather _freaking_ Jackson. The overly sarcastic half-vampire.

"Awe!" I gave her a hug. She looked so sad that it almost made _me_ cry! "I'm _so_ sorry about that!"

And she started crying and Koori joined the hug, making it one big, sad group hug full of us all sniffling like dorks until Hidan passed by to get to the kitchen. As soon as he was past us, he stopped, finally registering what he saw, and walked backwards, looking at us with a smirk. It looked like he was about to laugh but I glared at him. At the least he had the decency to walk into another room before bursting out in laughter at the sight of me and Koori in a sad little group hug with fish girl.

* * *

(Unknown POV)

"Enough of this these stupid games!" He barked at me with anger clear in his voice. "I want an answer from you. A _direct_ answer!"

I could feel the grip on my throat tighten as he said this but I didn't even faze. I smirked at him. "Really? You're not going to bring out any torture devices or something? I thought you were more creative than this, K-"

"Shut up and look at me when I'm asking you a question, brat!" He spat at me. Now, I was actually a little scared. I flinched at the sound of his voice. "Now, _did_ you or did you _not_ link with her?"

"It's not my fault!" I yelled at him. "You were the one that pulled me out right while I was in the middle of-"

"Well, maybe you should have been more careful!" He snapped, now flinging me from the wall and into the middle of the room. Others began to whisper to one another, staring at me with cold, black eyes as I slowly stood up, staring back with my red ones in defiance.

"That little traitor."

"Careless brat!"

I glared at them all. "It's not my f***ing fault!" I screamed at them. "Is anyone going to listen to me when I tell you all that it was a mistake? I didn't do it on purpose!"

More whispers came from the crowd, most likely discussing my fate. Then a figure stood up and walked towards me and all whispering ceased. Then I suddenly realized who it was and stared at her with wide, scared eyes.

The woman shook her head, causing her short curled hair to bounce. "It's a shame," she said, looking at me with a black piercing stare that cut into the very pit of my soul, or the little bit of it that remained. "You really showed some promise." She laughed momentarily. "I really hoped that it wouldn't turn out so badly for my own son." With that last comment being said, she got serious again. "You have linked with a mortal and so, you must be punished." She rose her voice so that everyone else could hear her. "Oni of the bird demons, you have herby been banished from our tribe and may never return or the punishment is death."

**Author's Notes:**

**And there it is!**

**Once again, I'm so sorry that this came so late, but I was having some major issues getting this started.**

**Kiba: Issues getting it started? Dude, you were procrastinating like there was no tomorrow!**

**Oh, be quiet, you! (And for those of you wondering why **_**Kiba**_** is here: I ran out of Akatsuki members and I just love the guy!)**

**Kiba: -_-'**

**Also, I'm really sorry that this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to get it up for you guys because you're all awesome! But I don't think this chapter turned out that well...**

**WhenDragonsRoar: I just love your new name! ^.^ And your OC should come in next chapter, don't worry!**

**icyprincess1: Yeah, I loved writing that part. And thank you so much! I'm flattered!**

**daleksuperfan: Thanks for the ideas; I'll be sure to use them next chapter!**

**And last but not least- Lilac Di Angelo: No, you would never be a pain! I love reviews and I love working with other peoples' OC's, too! And thanks a lot for giving me Chihiro; she kind of helped me get unstuck.**

**Kiba: Noel14 doesn't own Chihiro. Lilac Di Angelo owns her.**

**LittleMiniGaara: I'm going to try and get Ayame some action next chapter, so hang in there, please! I know that I haven't really been writing much with her but I've been getting so many OC's lately that it's getting a little hard to give all of them parts for each chapter.**

**Oh, and as for the (*)'s:**

**(1*): Um… yeah, I got this idea from Harry Potter. You know, like in the third movie when the dementors (did I spell that right?) were sucking Harry's face off and that little blue orb thingy came from Serious's mouth. Lame of me, I know. But whatever.**

…

**Kiba: She doesn't own Harry Potter, either.**

**(2*): Aka sasori no yuki: Was this OK by your standards? I wanted to get Miko in there so she's not just kinda standing there at the moment, kind of like Kousa but I wasn't too sure if you'd be alright by it.**

**(3*): At my school, they only let the teachers wear jeans two times a week. Stupid school rules.**

**...**

**And that's it for that. **

**Review please, and you get pre-shippuden Akamaru!**

**Akamaru: Woof!**

**Koori: He's says that this is insulting and undignifying. And I completely agree.**

**Kiba: HEY! Where did you get Akamaru from?**

**Bye, guys! *Runs as Kiba chases me down.***


	13. Dragons and Artists

**Hey, guys! I give several thanks to all of you wonderful people that reviewed, favorited, and alerted. It makes me very happy on the inside, knowing that there are so many of you that like my story.**

**Tobi: Tobi loves you, people!**

**Madara: Me, not so much.**

**But that's just because you're always grumpy. Sasori?**

**Sasori: Noel14 does not own Naruto, Ayame, Miko, Chihiro, Yuki, or Izumi. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto, LittleMiniGaara, Aka sasori no yuki, Lilac de Angelo, WhenDragonsRoar, and daleksuperfan. All of the owners and their OC's are lined up an in order, just for those of you wondering.**

**I can't promise that this will be my best, but here's the chapter!**

**Sun Fall**

**By: Noel14**

**Chapter 13**

(Koori POV)

The day started out fairly normal. It was a Friday and Okibi and I were chatting with Ayame to pass the time in homeroom. We got to look at some of her drawings, too. She's pretty good. There some pictures of pretty things like flowers and sunsets and sometimes there were even buildings like Big Ben, the Statue of Liberty, and the Taj Mahal. And she had a totally different notebook, too, full of fanart from numerous animes that she likes. I recognized some from the few episodes of Naruto that the girls had me watch about a week before school started. There were also some from Death Note, oh, how I loved that show, and Bleach, which I've only watched a couple episodes, maybe nine or ten, of. And I was pretty much blown away by everything she drew, from the fanart to nature to the man-made buildings.

"Wow," Okibi said in awe, flipping over pages of one of her pictures of a hibiscus to find what looked like a busy street, crowded with people. "This is awesome!" She took in every detail, smiling at the drawings.

"Yeah," I agreed with her, flipping over to the next page to find something that looked like abstract art. Swirls and shapes like squares and circles dotted the page in different colors, catching my attention. "You have some serious talent," I said, taking another look at the page in interest. "You know, there's a talent show coming up in a few months; you could practice drawing really quickly in front of an audience."

She nodded her head of red hair. "Yeah, I was thinking that, especially since most people are going to be doing stuff like dancing and singing."

"I always get tired of that," Okibi complained. "I've been waiting for someone to come to the talent show one year and do something different. A little art show would be cool. Unless it's like Deidara's or Sasori's." She briefly shivered. "But what I would really like to see," she smiled one of her wide grins, "would be an interactive performance."

Curious, I tore my eyes from the page to look at her. "And how would she manage that?" I urged her, curious.

Ayame obviously was as well, watching the orange haired girl with a small glimmer in her eyes. "Yes, please do tell."

"Well," she started uncertainly, "maybe you could ask someone in the audience what they would like you to draw and you'll draw it for them."

"Oh come on," I said, rolling my eyes. "Is this the same Okibi I'm talking to? Where's the originality in that?"

"_Anyone_ can do that," Ayame agreed with me. "Come up with something that isn't f***ing over-used."

"Hey," she argued, "I'm brainstorming! Now shush!" She put her finger under her chin in a thoughtful pose and stayed like that for a grand total of five seconds before smiling at us. "Oh, I got it! This one time, when I was younger, I remember watching this artist at a picnic. He put on a show for all of the little kids. He had some kids come up and draw some sort of shape- zigzag lines, circles, squiggly lines, you name it- and drew something else out of that. It was amazing. I mean, it didn't look bad or anything, either. He made it look easy!"

"Cool," Ayame said, smirking. "I think that with some practice, I could do something like that."

"But wait," I interjected. "Do they even allow interactive performances at the talent show?"

"Who knows?" Okibi asked, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like any of the teachers are preparing for it now; it's in a few months. Honestly, I don't even know how we got into this topic. But it couldn't hurt for her to practice some." She smiled again. "It should take a lot of practice."

"She does have a point," I told Ayame. "I have an art studio at my house that we could use for practice tonight, if you want to. We could possibly even have a sleep over or something."

So after about five minutes, we agreed to meet up at my house after school for a sleep over and some practice to see if Ayame would be able to use our idea or if it would be too difficult for her to master.

So pretty much the rest of the day went by normally; we learned a bunch of crap, ate lunch, sang some, and eventually I was in gym, my final class. Since it was a Friday, we had to do our usual test: running. We start out with a five minute run the first week and every Friday after that, our coach adds on another minute. So by the end of this semester we should have about twenty minutes to run. Man, I hate that class so much! And just the fact that Kawa was in it made things even worse.

When she jogged up to me, I probably should have avoided her. I should have just gone away from her general direction. But I, being the stubborn person I am, decided not to. There was no way I would let her receive the wrong message and think that I was afraid of her.

"Hi, Koori-_Chan_," Kawa said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a sneer on her face.

"Hey," I huffed, continuing to jog and hoping she would just go away. Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with her and her attitude. So I kept jogging in a false hope that she would go away. The key word in that sentence would be 'false.'

"So how are Ai and Aka doing?" She asked me.

I felt something shiver inside of me. She was talking about Deidara and Sasori. With a little luck, this won't lead to anything too bad. "They're fine," I said carefully_. Just try to push them from your mind,_ I told myself. _Maybe if you don't think about them hard enough, she won't be able to see into your past._

But as you may already know, luck is _never_ on my side. "You know, my sisters told me about your conversation back at McDonald's and I never really got to congratulate you on your new relationship. I'm sure that you and your cousin will be very happy together." She was smirking at me deviously when I felt a few pairs of eyes land on me, many filled with disgust and tons of others with shock.

"Will you just shut your mouth?" It would have been a yell if I wasn't running and totally out of breath. Actually, now that I mention that I'm running, I'm not sure if that blush on my cheeks is from embarrassment of the fact that I may be overheating. Note to self: don't wear black to P.E.

"Why would I do that?" She asked in an innocent tone. "I was just wishing you and Ai the best of luck. I'm sure that you'll need it, what with your terrible terrible relationship issues."

_That is __**it**__._ I stopped running completely; trying to stay calm. I took in a few deep breaths through my nose.

"Enzeru!" My gym coach yelled at me. "Keep running!"

I paid no attention to him as Kawa stopped as well, still smirking at me. "What did you just say?" I said. I was battling with myself to keep calm.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry; I'm perfectly OK with incest. I'm sure that if you two love each other enough, you'll be able to stay together and maybe even have deformed, juvenile delinquent babies."

It didn't quite make it to my brain that she'd practically just told me she was able to explore my mind and found what she was searching for. What had ticked me off about her statements was that she was saying that 1: I was into my relatives (which I most certainly wasn't) 2: I can't keep a guy (this, I can't really deny; I've just never really been that into too many guys,) and 3: that I might actually have anything to do with Deidara in my love life. Which I would most definitely never do. _Ever_.

So, as calmly as I could, raise my hand to my forehead and massaged my temples, muttering a few things to myself. And just as quickly as I had stopped running, I used my right fist and punched her square in the jaw. It probably didn't break her jaw or anything because I had been slightly restraining myself but I could tell that it still hurt a lot just by that look in her eyes and the pain it caused my fist. "What the f***!" She screamed along with many, many other profanities. I didn't really pay much attention, though. I turned around and calmly and walked towards the locker room, ignoring the calls of my enraged yet worried gym coach.

So I got back into my clothes and sat there in the locker room until other girls started to pile in, signaling that it was almost the end of the school day. I quickly slipped out and immediately got a lecture from my gym coach. He basically told me about the consequences of getting in fights and stopping in the middle of one of his runs (which will count as a failure for one of my test grades.) But he let me off the hook, saying that I was normally 'so well behaved' and that my parents would just get a call. Oh joy. That's more than likely going to bite me in the butt later.

So the ride home was fairly short and sweet. Aisha didn't really talk much today. She was silent and watching the road ahead of her with a sharp, gray gaze, looking like she wanted to beat the crap out of something. And apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice. "Hey, Aisha-Chan," Okibi said, trying to get her attention. "Are you OK?"

The black haired woman looked at her through her mirror. "Perfectly fine," she grumbled. The girls and I exchanged a few worried looks before going to our own business. If she didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her, then we wouldn't be able to get her to talk. Aisha is a very straightforward person. She'd talk if she wanted to.

So I had to settle with taking care of a grumpy Suigetsu and listening to Okibi and Heather chat, occasionally adding in my own comments. I wasn't really paying much attention to them at all; I was mainly just staring ahead of me, trying to empty my mind. Whenever it seems like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, I don't really think about anything an attempt to get rid of some of the stress. It didn't really work, though. My mind kept drifting to my parents' upcoming freak-out that was more than likely to happen, the fact that Kawa probably wants to kill me now, I've got ten deadly criminals from an alternate universe thought to be nothing more than a TV show living with me, and that I'd have a friend coming over in about an hour, when I'm right in the middle of all this pressure.

_Weight of the world? Who am I kidding? I just need to find out that Deidara has a kinder, more humane side, and it'll be proof that the world is ending._

After about a moment of stressed thoughts, I looked around the bus and found Chihiro sitting in the seat across from ours, looking out the window, at the world passing by. The bus stopped. This was the Mizu stop. The twins, almost gleefully, skipped off of the bus, their ponytails swaying as they did so, with their sister not that far behind. Kawa's glare stayed on me for what seemed like forever as she passed by. I returned the glare as well, not bothering to tear my eyes from hers to look at the jaw where I had punched her. I already knew that a bruise was forming. During our little stared-down, I heard Okibi and Heather snicker, looking at Kawa's newly deformed face. She quickly mouthed the words 'you're so dead' to me and stalked off the bus, not bothering to even look at me again. Heather and Okibi, in very mature ways, stuck their tongues out at her, giggling.

I rolled my eyes at them. "So what did you do to her?" I turned my head to see a lightly amused looking Chihiro. She hesitated for a moment before changing her question. "No, actually, what did she do to get on your nerves?"

"Accusing me of things I would never do in my life," I grumbled, sighing. "And, honestly, she kind of made me feel bad about my love-life."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "How so?"

I heard Okibi giggle and quickly silenced her with a glare. "No reason," I muttered.

This time Okibi rolled her eyes. "She probably said something about Koori and her issues with keeping boyfriends."

"Hey!" I said. I swear if Heather wasn't between the two of us, I would have elbowed her as hard as I could in the stomach.

"The record for the guy she's dated for the longest time is four weeks. She usually gets caught up with guys that just-" She cut herself off, realizing what she was about to say when she looked at my almost terrified face. "Um… sorry, Koori-Chan, I'll shut up now."

"Yeah," I snorted. "Whatever."

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Heather was looking completely confused, as was Chihiro. "I was talking without thinking. I've got very little room up here to think." She knocked on her head with her fist, an awkward and apologetic smile on her face.

"It's alright," I sighed. "Just drop it, OK?" And just like that, the conversation was dropped, but I could still feel the question hanging in the air there, just waiting to be asked. 'What was she about to say?'

Before long, Chihiro had gotten off at her bus stop and it was our turn to get off. Okibi had to run over to her house really quickly to tell her parents she would be staying at my house for the night so Heather and I came with her. Besides, I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Hosaki in a while and when I moved in at age eleven, they were like the parents I always wanted to me. They're generally really nice people.

When we opened the door, rather than being greeted by Mrs. Hosaki, Okibi's younger brother, Shin, answered the door, his flaming orange hair gleaming in the sun. "Hi, Neesan!" He greeted his sister first, hugging her and then moving on to me. "Hello, Koori-San! How are you?"

I smiled at him. "Oh, I'm doing fine, how are you, Shin-Kun?"

Shin glared at me, much to my amusement. The kid always hated it when I added 'kun' to the end his name. He claims that it taints his 'manly' name. I laughed lightly and ruffled his hair in a friendly manner as he continues to glare in a way that looked more like a pout. It was adorable.

"Why do you always insist on doing that?" He asked me.

"Which? Calling you Shin-Kun or doing this?" I ruffled his hair again, only annoying him more. Okibi giggled and Heather watched, not seeming amused in the least.

"Both," he puffed out his chest and continued to pout at me.

"Because you're a funny little kid," I told him. He gave me a bright little smile. He was just too cute, especially with those big ears of his. "So, hey, are your parents home right now?"

He shook his head. "Nope," he said. "They just left a little while ago. Mom was getting groceries and someone called in for Dad to come back to work. Said it was an emergency." Okibi's dad is a doctor, by the way. And a pretty darn good one, too. "Ame-Neesan is supposed to be watching me right now."

"Then why isn't Ame here right now instead of you?" Okibi asked him, sounding slightly annoyed. I took a quick glance to see that she was slightly pale...

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I said she was _supposed_ to be watching me."

Okibi sighed and shook her head. Ame, her older sister at the age of twenty, wasn't even slightly responsible; the girl couldn't even do a simple baby-sitting job right. **(1*)**

"That girl needs to move out soon," she muttered under her breath. She stepped into the house and yelled to her sister. "Hey, Ame, I'm going to be staying at Koori's house for the night and I'm taking Shin with me."

An absent-minded 'OK' came from inside and Okibi shut the door behind her, pushing her seven-year-old brother out with her. "Trust me," she told him as he started to protest. "Mom and Dad won't mind at all. Besides, you're way better off with me watching you than Ame."

"Well… OK," he said. Just at that moment, he caught sight of Heather and his face slightly brightened up. "Who are you?" He asked her. Oh, right, I forgot to introduce everyone to her.

"Heather," she said. "Nice to meet you, kid."

I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic tone in her voice. God, she's so… what's the word I'm looking for? I guess you could say she's kinda mean but that wouldn't exactly be an accurate description. She has her nice moments. I guess she just sounded a bit… um… uncaring! Yes, that's the word I'm looking for. 'Uncaring. Cold. Icy. '

Shin didn't seem to notice the indifferent tone in her voice, though. In fact, his face turned slightly red. "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, too!" He said perkily. "Actually, I think I've heard Okibi-Neesan talk about you some. You're that girl that moved in with Koori-San, right?"

She nodded, unfazed. And if I didn't know any better, I would have said she looked a little annoyed. We stopped walking just in front of my door when I remembered something. Okibi, practically reading my mind, pulled Heather and me to the side and told her brother to stay. "OK, what do we tell him about the Akatsuki?" I asked her quietly.

"I say we either bring him back to the house or just tell him that they're a bunch of cosplayers," Heather said without a bit of hesitation. "He doesn't really need to know everything. It'll probably take a while to explain the whole concept of wizards and all that crap to h-"

"He already knows," I interrupted him. "He was out there with Okibi when Kousa got into the pool so he knows about 'the whole concept of wizards and crap.'" I quoted her with a glare. "And what's up with _you_? You aren't usually _this_ mean."

"I don't like kids," she said, looking completely serious. "They annoy the crap out of me and this one seems really annoying."

Okibi was suddenly very angry. She jabbed her in the chest with a finger. "That 'annoying' kid you're talking about just so happens to be my little brother so I would appreciate it if you shut your mouth."

"Who gonna make me?" She asked with a challenge clear in her voice, slapping away her hand and pushing her back.

"I am," Okibi said, rolling up her sleeves and taking a step towards the younger girl. "You little b-"

"OK, break it up, you two!" I said, putting myself between them. I could see Shin staring at us from where he was on the porch, looking confused. The poor kid looked completely confused. "Heather, you were speaking very rudely and out of place and I'm not sure what your problem is but I would suggest that you get over it soon." Okibi stuck her tongue out at her and I snapped my head in her direction. "And you took that in a very immature way." They were now both silent and glaring. "Now, what are we going to tell Shin?" I asked them.

"We could always tell him the truth," Okibi said, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "He watches Naruto, too, and the Akatsuki are actually his favorite characters so he'd probably notice that they're too good to be cosplayers. He'd be pretty excited, too but he's not a moron. He'll know not to tell anyone."

I nodded my head in complete agreement. "OK, then. The truth is it."

"What?" Heather complained. "But-"

I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her along with us as we walked back over to Shin. "Hey, Shin-Kun," the child crossed his armsand glared at Okibi as she said this. "We got a surprise for you." She covered his eyes with her hands. "No peeking, K?"

"Alright," he said with a laugh. I opened the door and Okibi lead her brother into the house carefully but stopped only a moment later when Heather spoke.

"Hey, what's that?" She was pointing up at the sky and I turned around to glare at her. I swear, if she's making up things just so we won't bring Shin into the house, then so help me, I will-

"Wow, you're right!" Okibi said, uncovering Shin's eyes and looking up into the sky. Quickly, I slammed the door closed again and looked up into the sky and squinted my eyes, trying to find what they were talking about. Sure enough, there was speck there, and if was getting larger by the second.

"Is it a bird?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Heather said as it got bigger. "Is it a plane?"

Everyone else looked at her as if she was an idiot. Well, excluding Shin. He was laughing like it was some sort of hilarious joke. "A plane?" Okibi asked. "Really, Heather? What is this, Superman?" **(2*)**

"Wait!" A grin broke out on Shin's face once everyone's attention was brought back to the speck. "It's-"

Before anything else could be said, the sound of a loud roar broke into my thoughts and the speck became a large dragon. It had a thin dark body and was flying with wings as black as a full-grown demon's eyes. And trust me, that's a pretty dark shade of black. "Holy crap!" I shouted, flapping my arms frantically as if to say 'No! Come no closer!' But the dragon wouldn't stop. She's going to hit the house if she doesn't slow down and we might get caught! "No! Bad Y-"

At just that moment, the dragon, which was a total of five feet above us, stopped and a cloud of gray smoke surrounded it, making its way to us. When we were all fully encased in smoke, I felt something on top of me and screamed, falling to the ground. There was the sound of several other bodies hitting the ground and more weight fell on top of me. I was still coughing along with many others when the smoke had cleared and glared at the person in the middle of a major giggling fit.

She had herself spread out on top of everyone in the position of a finished snow angel. On top of me was Okibi, who was groaning in agony from the weight of Shin, who was right on top of her, somehow. And at the very top of us was a girl with multi-colored hair. Most of it was black but the front was a bright blue and underneath, it was a bubblegum pink. She was laughing so hard it looked like she would spontaneously combust. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" She kept laughing in a mad case of the giggles as her green eyes sparkled.

Heather was standing on the other side of the driveway, looking ready to attack. Everyone else got up and Okibi promptly gave the girl a large bear-hug. "Yuki-Chan!" She shouted, squeezing her hard. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" She said.

"Okibi-Chan!" She said, hugging her back just as tightly with a few more giggles. "I missed you, too!"

"Hey!" Shin said with a little frown on his face. "Where's my hug?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest and looking a bit offended.

The girl instantly let go of my orange haired friend and rushed over to hug Shin and me at the same time, squeezing even tighter than she did to Okibi. "I missed you two, too!" She said happily. "And you look even cuter than I remember, Shin-Kun!"

The boy was silent but I could see that his cheeks were tinted a shade of pink. "Yuki," I gasped. "I... can't... breathe..."

"Oh," she said, letting us go. "Sorry about that, Koori-Chan!" She gave me a large smile, looking happier than ever, and scratched the back of her head, still giggling.

Heather, who was looking kind of scared up until now, lowered her guard, seeing as Yuki was no real threat. "Who's that?" She asked hesitantly, pointing at the young dragon.

Yuki gave one of her famous wide grins and winked. "Aoi Yuki, I'm one of Okibi's old friends but I had to move back to Romania about a year and a half ago," she said before rushing over to her. "And you are?"

Before Heather had a chance to answer her, Shin had run over to the two of them. "This is Heather-Chan. She's a vizard!" OK, is it just me or is this kid acting a little strange around Heather? I mean, he's not usually this… eager.

Heather looked really annoyed that the little orange haired boy had answered for her and it looked like she was trying really hard not to yell at him or something. Finally, it seemed as if she snapped and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. I watched her go, rather embarrassed. "Uh, sorry about that, Yuki," I said, face heating up slightly. "I don't know what's gotten into her lately, she's usually kind of nice and-"

Yuki's giggling made me stop. She waved off my words with a large smile. "It's fine. No hard feelings."

I smiled back at her. This is what everyone loves about Yuki; she doesn't get that angry easily. I smiled back at her, relieved and Okibi gave her yet another hug, tears streaming down her face dramatically. "Oh, I missed you, Yuki-Chan!" She cried.

Yuki hugged back, tears now coming down her face as well. "I missed you, too, Okibi-Chan!"

"Yuki-Chan!"

"Okibi-Chan!"

"Yuki-Chan!"

Shin and I watched their hug-fest, sweat rolling down our foreheads. Gosh, that was so embarrassing.

"Hey, Shin-Kun," I turned to the boy who was now glaring at me. Whatever. I'll add 'kun' to the end of his name whenever I want, just because it annoys him.

"What?"

"Do you want to see that surprise now?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then smiled. "Sure!"

I smiled at him and walked past the still hugging Okibi and Yuki and stopped when I touched the doorknob. "You got to promise me not to tell anyone and not to freak out," I said.

"OK," he bobbed his head up and down. "I promise."

"No, you have to pinkie promise," I told him, putting my right pinkie in front of him, amused by the annoyed look on his face.

He sighed, taking my pinkie with his. "OK, I pinkie promise."

Now I smiled and opened the door for him, not the least bit surprised when Tobi tackled me with a hug, trapping Shin in it as well. "Oh, Koori-Chan, Tobi missed you!" He shouted in my ear, causing me to flinch back.

Now, much to my surprise, Deidara didn't come to my rescue this time, like he usually does. Instead, he was standing in the doorway to the living room with his arms crossed over his chest when Tobi released me from his hug about two minutes later. I staggered over to him, panting from my lack of breath. A girl can only take so many bear hugs in one day. "Why didn't you help me back there?" I asked the blonde in annoyance. "I've been battered all over the place today; I didn't need Tobi to squeeze the living day-light out of me."

A smirk came across his lips and he chuckled. "Your face is blue, un," he observed. I glared at him and his smirk formed into a smile. "But it's kind of cute," he told me quietly, just loud enough for me and me alone to hear, and leaning forward slightly. This caused me to blush what I _thought_ was a red color. "And now it's purple," he told me, smirk coming back and laughing.

I blushed even more and turned away from him. Trying to ignore Deidara and that small little fluttery feeling in my stomach at the sound of his laugh, I saw that Shin was gawking at Tobi and that the masked man's head was tilted to the side before he turned to me. "Koori-Chan, what is boy-kun's name?" He asked in an innocent voice.

"That's Shin, Okibi's little brother," I told him, throwing my backpack into a closet. "Oh, Shin, these guys are Tobi and Deidara. Play nice, now." I turned around and headed to the living room, ignoring the look that Shin was still giving the two. I had entered the living room and was about to head up the stairs; I was tired and would need some sleep if Ayame was coming over, when I remembered something. I looked over at Heather, who was currently talking with Hidan and Kisame, the only other people that seemed to be in the room. "Hey, Heather," the black haired girl looked over at me, still seeming a little mad about earlier. "If the phone rings and it says Enzeru Miki or Rika, don't answer it, OK?" She nodded to me and I made my way up the stairs only to be stopped by the half-vampire again.

"Hey, why's your face so red?"

This seemed to catch the attention of the two boys that were speaking with her because they were now staring at me. Hidan and Kisame burst out laughing when they got a look at my amazingly still red face, only seeming to make it redder. "Jashin!" Hidan said, still laughing. "It looks like a f***ing tomato!"

I quickly took off one of my shoes and threw it. It sailed high in the air until: plop! It hit Hidan directly in the head. The jashinist glared at me and started to get up from where he was when Shin burst into the living room, laughing. My face started to cool down now that the attention was taken away from my face.

Tobi came in, too, running as well, but in a much less joyful manner. "Tobi thinks he lost Deidara-Sempai, Shin-kun!" The masked man sounded kind of scared, whereas Shin looked happy.

I sighed, figuring the blonde was attempting to murder Tobi again. I know how to learn from my mistakes, but it seems that Deidara doesn't. "Shin, is Deidara-Baka attempting to kill you and Tobi or something?"

The orange hair boy looked at me in surprise. "What, why would he do that? Deidara-San is playing tag with us." He lowered his voice; ignoring the shocked faces that stared at him, mine probably being the most shocked out of us all. "But shush," he put a finger to his lips. "Tobi-San thinks that we just lost him!"

At just that moment, the mentioned blonde came running in from the other side of the room with a wicked smirk on his face. "Found you, un!"

With a little 'eep,' Tobi jumped in surprise and picked Shin up, slinging the seven-year-old over his shoulder and running back in the direction of the kitchen, Deidara following closely behind but not before Shin managed to send a small wave to Heather.

Everyone sat there in awe for a moment. _What… just happened._ After about a minute of silence, Heather found her voice. "Did Deidara… just _play_ with a little kid?"

"I think so," Kisame said in amazement.

"Who knew he actually f***ing _liked_ kids?" Hidan asked, his voice carrying wonder with it.

"I thought with the way he treats Tobi that he'd hate kids," Kisame remarked, his voice now turning into an amused tone. "I guess he just has a low tolerance for adults that act like children." He chuckled.

They then moved onto a different subject. I stayed there for a little while, staring at the door he had exited from, ignoring their voices with a blank mind. I stood there for only a moment longer before slowly making my way up the stairs, only one thought on my mind. _The world _must_ be coming to an end._

**Author's Notes: **

**And it's done! This chapter was originally going to be much longer, but then I started procrastinating again and couldn't find a way to get more of this stuff written down. But, I got some great advice on how to get around that from an awesome person. (You know who you are! Thanks a ton!) So since I was taking so long, I figured that I shouldn't keep you guys waiting too long and ended it right here. I know that this chapter was probably a little boring, but we get a ton of action coming in for the next chapter.**

**1*: I really shouldn't be talking. I can't babysit to save my life.**

**2*: I claim no rights to Superman whatsoever. This was simply a lame joke.**

**Deidara: A **_**very**_** lame joke, un.**

**Gaara: For once, I have to agree with him.**

**Oh, for those of you wondering, I brought the entire Naruto cast in this time. Most of the non-Akatsuki characters just aren't talking. Apparently, they don't like me because I'm a fan of their enemy.**

**Naruto: Traitor! How can you live yourself?**

**Sakura: *Knocks him on the head* Shut up, Baka!**

**Kiba: *Rolls eyes* Spaz…**

**Lee: Oh, the youthfulness going on in this room is so great that-**

**Kakuzu: All of you! Shut up!**

**Everyone: *Silent***

**OK, well, off the topic of my unpopularity among the Naruto characters:**

**LittleMiniGaara: I'm really sorry I couldn't do much with Ayame in this chapter but I pinkie-promise you that she'll get a lot more screen-time next chapter. *Holds out pinkie***

… **You know, I'm starting to get a feeling that you're not even reading this anymore :(**

**Tobi: No, I'm sure that Gaara-Chan is just being shy!**

**WhenDragonsRoar: Oh, haha! Well, that's a little ironic, huh? Oh, and thanks again for the advice, I probably wouldn't have been able to get this up this early if it weren't for you.**

**Konan: And this came early **_**how**_**?**

…

**Naruto: BURN!**

**icyprincess1: hm… I'm not too sure… I'll be sure to look into that some time.**

**Lilac Di Angelo: Well, thank you. I'll try my best. And I think I could do with making her a mermaid. They need a little more attention than what they're given, anyways.**

**Kisame: Agreed. I want a little more mermaid action!**

**Itachi: *mutters the word 'pervert' under his breath***

**Kisame: But I'm not as big of a pervert as Madara.**

**Madara: It's true.**

**Aka sasori no yuki: Haha. Thanks, I was kind of worried there. I'm glad you liked it.**

**daleksuperfan: Haha. Yep, Tobi is a very good boy!**

**Madara: However, **_**I'm**_** not.**

**And that's about it. Thanks to you all! I wish you a merry Wednesday! Bye-bye!**

**Madara: Review or I will Sharingan your a**!**

**~Noel14**


	14. Noel Note Please No HateMail

**Noel Note:**

**Hey, guys, I'm really sorry to tell y'all this, but I honestly should have said this a **_**long**_** time ago. So, no, I'm not dead, sick, or grieving the death of a relative or anything dramatic like that, but I probably won't be updating Sun Fall for a while. The reason for this is because I can't stick with one story for too long before I lose interest and move on to something different. And this has, unfortunately, finally hit me for Sun Fall so until I get back my interest for this story, I most likely won't be updating this. I know, it sucks, I'm horrible; I'm mad at myself right now for it, but you'll just have to wait for a while longer. I got most of this next chapter almost done but after chapter 14, there probably won't be too many updates or, if there are, they'll be just slow until I regain motivation. However, I will be writing new stories and stuff if you vote on my new poll to keep you guys entertained in the meantime. **

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding; you're all awesome! I'll see you guys again whenever I get more insperation and motivation to write this again.**

**~Noel14**


End file.
